Different Coloured Roses
by XxMissLittleAuthorxX
Summary: Rose and Lissa didn't run away from the academy and Dimitri's charge didn't die then. Rose is now a Guardian and on her night off, she meets Dimitri for the first time, what will happen? PLZ READ! AND COMMENT!
1. Chapter One

Summary: Rose and Lissa didn't run away from the academy and Dimitri's charge didn't die. Rose is now a Guardian and on her night off, she meets Dimitri for the first time, what will happen?

Chapter One

It had been two weeks now that I and Lissa had been at Court. It was nothing special really. Apart from the fact that Lissa was training to be the next Queen while Christian got the go ahead to train younger children to fight with their powers.

I'm Rose Hathaway, the last Dragomir's bond mate, Guardian and best friend. I'm Shadow Kissed to her because she brought me back from the dead after the car crash that killed her parents and her brother. Shortly after that she fell for antisocial Christian Ozera, a non-royal whose parents turned and shortly killed.

You see I'm a Dhampir, half human, half vampire or so to put it in our world, half Moroi. There are two kinds of vampires, the good...and the bad. The Moroi are good, mortal, vampires and have one of the five elements as a power; fire, water, earth, air and newly discovered spirit. The bad ones are the Strigois, who feed on Morois, Dhampirs and humans and are immortal. You could easily tell who was a Strigoi because their eyes would be red and their skin as pale as the dead. Us Dhampirs protect the Morois from the undead as we are much more powerful than Morois. But it wasn't always like that, Moroi used to fight the Strigoi too, but then they got too scared.

So your properly wondering what I'm doing on a Sunday night, at a bar with an orange juice and alone. Well tonight's my night off, great. Nothing really to do here at Court expect training in the gym, but it was closed on a Sunday night.

I was sitting at the bar with my orange juice in my hands and just looking at it. The song, 'Love Story' started playing when I finally looked up. I pushed some of my long chocolate brown hair away from my face and looked around. The place was almost empty, there were some people, but it wasn't as busy as a Saturday or Friday night. I sighed and noticed someone at the end of the bar.

He was wearing a long coat – a duster – his dark brown hair – a few shades lighter than mine – was at chin length but was tied at the back of his neck. And his muscles, whoa, I bet every girl at Court would stare at them, they were big but not too big, which was good and handsome. He was looking down at his orange juice like I did not too long ago. He had a thoughtful look on his face which made me want to know what he was thinking.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my upper thigh; I quickly turned to my right to find – George – a royal Moroi and a total playboy. Adrian – who used to be a playboy – was once his best friend, until he got together with Mia and stopped fooling around with girls. Since then they haven't spoken, the only time they did is when Adrian warned him off for me. He was truly a good friend.

"Hey there Hathaway." He said trying to be sexy.

I groaned and said, "What do you want George?"

"You know what I want..." He said as he rubbed his hand up and down my thigh.

I slapped his hand away from me, "Fuck off George." I said.

"Or what, you're get my ex-best friend on me. Come on Rose, it's going to take more than that to get me away from you." He leaned into me.

"Just leave me alone." I said getting out of my sit.

But he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down, "What makes you think I'm going to do that you blood whore." His grip hardened.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I growled struggling out of his grip.

He was about to say something but then a hand went on his shoulder to stop him. He looked up and looked horrified as he held in his breath. I followed his gaze to see that man from the end of the bar standing there, looking controlled and graceful.

"I will suggest that you do as she says and let go." He said which sounded more like a growl with a soft accent what I couldn't place.

George then tried to play hard man, "Oh yeah, whose going to make me?"

"I will." The man growled again.

When he didn't let go, the man looked like he was about to punch him, if Roland didn't show up.

"George, let go of Guardian Hathaway and get out of my bar or I'll get the Guardian's to throw you out!" He shouted, he was the barman and around in his fifties. We sometimes talked when I came down, normally about random stuff. He would always kick people out for hitting on me when I told them to get lost.

George finally let go and quickly left before the Guardian's at the door got to him. I rubbed my arm that he held, which was going to leave a bruise tomorrow.

"Are you okay Rose?" Roland asked me.

I nodded and smiled to him, "Yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing. Thanks Roland." He nodded and got back to whatever he was doing.

I turned to the man standing next to me and said, "And thank you Stranger." I smiled.

He chuckled which sounded like a soft song and smiled back. "You're welcome." He noticed me continue to rub my arm. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

I laughed and replied, "Yeah it's nothing, it's just a bruise nothing serious."

He smiled again – a breath taking smile – and turned his heel and was about to walk back to his sit.

"I'm Rose!" I blurted out. He turned to me again, "I'm Rose Hathaway." I said as I put my hand out to him.

He took it and as soon as he did I could feel fire and heat between us. "I'm Dimitri Belikov."

"Nice to meet you Dimitri, would you like...to sit with me?" I asked.

"Aren't you waiting for someone?" He asked

I shake my head, "Nope." I push again some of my hair back. "If you don't want to sit with me I'll – "

"I would love to." He cut me off and sat down next to me.

"So Dimitri, where you from? Something in your voice tells me your not from around here." I said.

He laughed, "Russia." Ah, that's where the accent comes from. "But I moved here after my charged died a week ago." Then he started to look sad.

I placed my hand on his to comfort him, "I'm sorry...I don't know what I would do if I lost Lissa."

He smiled again as our hands stayed together. "Well it's a good thing that your bonded to her isn't it."

I smiled as well. "Well it isn't as easy as that."

He looked at me questioning face, "Really? What is it like?"

I told him everything about how me and Lissa bonded, the ghosts that I saw, how I could take away Lissa's darkness and how I could tell that Strigoi were around. He stayed quiet and listened. I never really told anyone this before, the only people who knew were Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Mia, Mom and the stupid Queen bitch. It felt good to tell somebody about it... and best of all, I felt like I could trust him.

After that we talked about random stuff. We laughed. Smiled. And most of the time kept holding each other's hands. It felt nice. Like a piece of me that I had been missing all of my life was found. I know it was crazy but I really feel at peace with him.

It wasn't until a while when I asked, "What was his name?" He looked at me with confusion. "Your charge, what was his name?"

He sadly smiled and said, "Ivan." He paused for a moment, "We were best friends before he died, like you and Lissa, but then...I went to visit my family. The next thing I knew I got a call that he was dead." He looked like he was going to cry.

I put my hand on his cheek to make him look at me, "It wasn't your fault."

He nodded, but I knew he didn't quite believe me.

Then suddenly, his soft long fingers traced my long hair.

"I love your hair."

I snorted, "I'm thinking of cutting it soon."

Then he wrapped a bit of it around his finger, "Don't cut it."

Even though I didn't quite agree with him I nodded and smiled, "I won't." I promised.

From then we were just staring at each other, well me getting stuck in his dark, dark brown eyes. God they were dark.

My phone rang ruining the moment. Dam it.

"I'm sorry." I said letting go of his cheek while he let go of my hair. I quickly got my phone out and answered it. "Hathaway."

"Rose! Where the hell are you?" Lissa shouted worried on the other side of the phone.

I blinked, "I'm at the bar, why?"

"You've been there all this time?"

"Yeah why?"

"Rose it's almost three o'clock in the morning." Oh no, "I've been worried sick!"

I sighed and said, "I'm sorry Lis, I'm on my way now, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and looked back to Dimitri.

"I'm sorry I have to go, Lissa is worried. It was nice talking to you though." I said as I got up from the stool. As I turned away, he grabbed my hand, gently.

"Wait," His Russian accent becoming more noticeable, I turned to him. "Can we meet up again?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah I would like that."

We gave each other our phone numbers and I left, with a bright smile on my face.

When I got back to Lissa's house – where I sort of lived – Lissa was waiting in the living room for me. With an angry facial expression.

"And what time do you call this Rosemarie?" She asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

I smirked, "Sorry _Mom_, I lost track of time." I said as I put the keys on the table.

She frowned, "Firstly, do not ever call me _Mom _ever again as long as you live." I laughed, "Secondly, you never stay up this late when it's your night off. You say there's nothing to do but go to the bar."

I shrugged, "Well...I met someone."

Her eyes widened, "Whose someone?"

I blushed and bit my lip, "_Someone_."

She gasped and smiled, "You met a _guy!_" She squealed.

I smiled, "Yeah... I guess I did."

She jumped up and down, "Ohmigod! Who!"

I shook my head and said, "I'll tell you tomorrow Lis, right now I'm really tired." I said that as I yawned.

She smiled and nodded, "Of course, night." She said as we went to our rooms.

I got changed and went to bed, thinking of Dimitri.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I woke up the next day feeling oddly happy. I smiled at the fact that I met someone last nice. And it wasn't just anyone, it was Dimitri Belikov. The most hottest Dhampir I have ever seen. I sat up in my bed and continued to smile. I looked at of the window to the night sky (day was night in the human world) and saw some of the Guardians at their posts. It's a good thing my shift doesn't start until the afternoon.

_Rose breakfast is ready. _Lissa said through the bond. I got up and walked towards the bathroom.

When the shower's warm water hit me, I closed my eyes and relaxed.

As I got out of the shower, I heard my phone ring. I called at the caller ID and saw it was...

Adrian.

"What's up?" I asked on the phone as I wrapped a towel around me.

"Hey I heard what happened with George last night, are you okay."

As he asked that I was looking at myself in the mirror. And did I have a bruise. I gently touched my arm where George grabbed me and where the bruise laid. I sighed, "Yeah I'm find, just got a bit of a bruise."

"A bruise? What did he do?" He asked sounding angry.

I laughed softly, "Don't worry Adrian, he only grabbed me, but if it wasn't for Dimitri, then you wouldn't be talking to me right now."

"Dimitri?" He asked.

I blushed, "Yeah, he was this guy I met..." I trailed off.

"Ah, a _guy _then? Go on then, tell me all about him." He said, Adrian was great, he was like an older brother I never had.

I laughed again and rolled my eyes, "I will later, but now I got to have some breakfast."

He laughed, "Honestly Rose, it's a wonder to me how you never get fat."

I grinned, "Well that's why I work out."

I could tell even though I couldn't see him that he was rolling his eyes.

"See you later." I said.

"Yeah," He agreed, "See you." And then we both hung up.

I quickly got into some clothes, dyed my hair and put on some make up. As I walked out of my room, I grabbed my iPod, my phone and my overnight bag. I was thinking of sleeping round my own place tonight.

As I walked into the kitchen, Christian was making more pancakes while Lissa was looking through the wedding magazines. Oh, did I forget to tell you. Yeah, Sparky finally asked the big question. They are doing their wedding sometime next year after my 19th birthday.

Lissa finally looked up as I entered the room. "Morning Rose." She said grinning. She was thinking about last night and about when I told her about meeting a guy last night.

As I sat down, I said, "Ask away Lis."

"What's his name?"

"Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov."

"Moroi or Dhampir?"

She could have told by his last name, but she wanted to know anyway. "Dhampir."

"How did you meet?"

I sighed, "In the bar, after he saved my ass from royal jerk George."

She raised an eyebrow, but decided to ask me about that later. "What is he like?"

I pretended to think about it for a moment before saying, "Tall. Dark. Handsome."

Lissa laughs, "Well I'm happy for you Rose." We both smiled to each other as Christian came in with the pancakes.

"Just what the doctor ordered," I said as I grabbed a plate and a pancake.

Sparky chuckles, "Your welcome."

We all ate and I quickly left to go to the gym. Then I trained for a while.

I went to the gym and found it empty. Good. I always liked to train with no one around, because of my rep for being a bad-ass guardian, other guardians liked to watch me train. Sometimes...actually all the time it was very uncomfortable. I hit on the music, which it went onto Photograph by Nickelback. I got out a dummy and punched and kicked it for a while.

Then my phone rang.

It was...

Lissa.

I picked it up and said, "Hey Liss, what's up?"

"The sky." She joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously?"

"I need to go and look at some flowers for the wedding, could you come?" She asks.

"Ugh." I groan, "Why can't Christian do that with you?"

"Because he's gone to have a guys day with Eddie and Mason! And plus, you are my bridesmaid."

I roll my eyes. "Fine, I'm on my way." I quickly hung up and left the gym.

**I know short chapter but it's all I could do at short notice.**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Okay, I just need to go to one more place..." Lissa said.

"Agh!" I said, this is going to be like the third time she has said that! "Oh come on Lis, can't we just give up!"

"Just one more Rose, I got to see what chairs I want for the wedding." She replied with a happy cheery voice that was starting to annoy me.

I paused and she looked back to me. "Chairs? Seriously?" She nodded slowly, "That's it, I'm not doing this anymore! You're going to have to do this with Mia." I turned around and started walking the other way.

"Rose! Wait!" Lissa shouted running behind me. She grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at her. "Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!" She was giving me the puppy eyes.

I looked at her for a moment and then sighed, "Fine!"

We started walking back to the shop just next to the shop we came out of when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID but there wasn't any.

"You go on Lis, I'll be in a minute." She looked at me for a minute before nodding and going on in.

I walked up to the street lamp before answering, "Hathaway."

"Hello Kiz." My Dad replied.

I rolled my eyes whist leaning on the lamp. "Hey Dad, what's up."

"Oh I just wanted to see how you were and..."

I laughed, "What is it Dad?"

"I need you to look after Scott."

Scott was my eight year old younger brother. My father – Abe Mazur – was in another relationship with another female Dhampir named Jane before she was murdered. She gave birth – eight months before she died – to my younger half brother. I didn't find out about him until after meeting my father just after I turned 18. At first I wasn't sure about the relationship with my younger, but now I called him every day and when he came to visit, we were like glue.

"Of course Dad, you know I will but why?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say, it's not safe for him anymore." He told me, by here he meant in Turkey.

"Sounds serious, what's going on?" I knew something must of been going on down there for him to be saying that.

"Nothing for you to worry about dear, he will be at Court in the morning around 5ish, is that alright?" He asked.

I smiled, "Yeah it's fine Dad."

"Alright, I'll speak to you soon."

"OK, bye Dad." I said.

"Bye daughter." He hung up then and I hung up too.

I walked into the shop to find Lissa looking at rows of chairs.

"Found anything?" I asked, but not really interested.

"Well... I did see something but I'm not so sure." She turned to me. "Who was that."

"Dad, he was wondering if I could look after Scott for a while." I told her.

She smiled, "God, I love that kid."

I laughed, "He's coming tomorrow morning, so do you might if we pop in for breakfast?"

She shook her head, "No of course not, you know Christian loves Scott."

"Yeah," I said, "I was just as surprised as you were."

Lissa just laughed and shook her head.

X

After my duty, I ended up flat on my bed, back in my own apartment, tired. I looked to the right too see a picture of me and Scott.

Scott was really smart for his age, more smarter than me. Dad told me that Scott reminded him of his mother. He has dirty blond hair (almost brown) with light brown eyes. In the picture is of me and Scott at his 8th birthday party. I'll never forget that party because that's when Christian had his own power slapped back in his face. Let's just say his favourite tie was no more.

My thoughts then went to Dimitri. His dark, dark eyes. His well built body. I was getting goose bumps about even thinking about him.

That's when my phone rang.

I picked it up, "Hathaway."

"Ugh, hey, it's me..." I knew that sexy accent anywhere.

"Dimitri," I rolled onto my stomach. "Hey."

"Hey, how are you." He asked.

I bit my lip, "I'm good thanks, yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm good." There was a silence. "I was wondering if we could get together."

I smiled, "Yeah, when?"

"Wednesday?"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "Yeah, that would be great. Where and when?"

"When, at 7pm. Where, that's a surprise." He said.

"How can it be a surprise if I'm going to be meeting you there?" I asked.

"Well you won't because I'll be picking you up by your room." He told me.

I laughed, "OK, see you then."

"See you then." He agreed.

That's when I hung up.

X

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I will right after the exam week is over! Wish me luck! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The morning wind (which was night for Humans) was cold and chilling. I hated waking up at this time in the morning, but then I would go to the ends of the Earth for Scott. You know, when I look back on my relationship with my Dad, it much more stronger than it is with my Mom. I mean don't get me wrong, I loved my Mom as much as my Dad, but she hasn't been there like Dad has for me. It always made me sad about thinking about that.

Over the years of growing up I was wild and disrepectful. If it was thanks to Lissa, Dad and Scott, I wouldn't be where I am today. More in control and mature. I had finally grown up. And I loved being more in control, being more calm about everything. Living life to the fullest.

I pushed my thoughts to aside when the plane landed. I wrapped my arms around my self as I walked to the opening of the plane. A few morois walked off first, some of them on phones and others rushing to get to a meeting. Then that's when I saw him.

"Rosie!" Scott shouted as he ran down the steps. He was about the height as my waist, which wasn't that tall for a eight year old. But he was still growing and he was still cute.

I bent down and put my arms out to him as he ran into them. "Hey little guy!" I said as I hugged him.

He buried his face in my hair, "Missed you sis." He muttered.

I smiled, "Missed you too little bro." After our hug was over, I stood up and grabbed his hand. "Lets go and get your bags."

He nodded and we went over to the men who were putting the bags off the plane.

* * *

"You don't mind sharing my bed with me do you Scott?" I asked him as he unpacked his things. He was smart like that, doing stuff for himself.

He didn't want to be a guardian, he wanted to be, as he called, "someone very smart". He loved Scinence and History. I didn't blame him for not wanting to be a guardian, it's a dangerous life and I didn't want that for him. I was infact poud of him, choosing his own path instead of doing what other people tell him to do. Dad was also poud of him, saying to me once "The son he has always dreamed of." I smiled at the memory.

"It's fine," He said as he turned back to me. "I'm hungry, what are we having?"

I laughed, "Actually, how would you feel about having breakfast at Aunt Lissa's house?"

He jumped, "Yes please!"

I grabbed his hand, "Okay, let's get going."

We at Lissa's house in no time and when we got in I could see Eddie and Mason in the living room.

Me, Eddie and Mason were the "three musketeers" as we liked to call ourselves. We gotten close over what happened in Spoklane. I killed both of the Strigois that kidnapped me, Eddie, Mason, Christian and Mia. Mason wanted to stay behind and help me, but I told (or yelled as everyone else says) to get the fuck out of there. Even though at the end I had a broken arm and was in shock of it all, I survived. But afterwards was when I started seeing books and me, Eddie and Mason started to look up about Shadow Kisses. We learned since I died and brought back, it was natural for me to be seeing ghosts and other things to be a Shadow Kiss did have other side affects. During that time, Mason came to realise that nothing serious was ever going to happen between us and fell in love with a nice Moroi girl named Claire (she was a non-royal). I was happy for him.

"Whoa, it's a party in here." I commented and made Scott laughed.

The boys looked up at us and smiled, "Well we wanted to come and see little Scott here, not you Hathaway." Mason joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Haha, very funny."

Scott went over to them and punched Mason in the arm. "Don't hurt Rosie's feelings!"

"Yeah," I slapped Mason on the back of his head, "Don't hurt my feelings."

"Ow," Mason moaned rubbing both of his head and arm. "What is this? Hit Mason Day?"

Eddie laughed, "Yeah, totally."

Mason growled at Eddie, making Scott laugh.

"Scott!" Lissa called coming into the room.

"Aunty Lissa!" Scott got off the sofa and ran over to Lissa, hugging her tight.

"God I missed you Scott, your sister has been really boring without you here." She joked.

I rolled my eyes again, "Nice Lis."

Scott just laughed. "Where's Uncle Chrissy?" I laughed when he said Christian's name as "Chrissy."

Lissa laughed too. "He's gone somewhere for a while, but he'll be back soon."

"Until then, you got to put up with me" Adrian said, walking into the room.

"Uncle Andy!" Normally Adrian doesn't like anyone calling him "Andy" but he makes acception for Scott.

"Little Dhampir." He greeted me and then hugged Scott, "Little Nerd." He said to Scott.

"Don't call him that." I said to Adrian, going over to him.

"Don't worry sis, I don't mind." He said, pulling away from Adrian.

"Sorry Little Dhampir," He said giving me a hug.

"Rose," Lissa said as me and Adrian broke our hug. "Could you help us out in the kitchen?"

I nodded, "Be good Scott." I said in a firm voice.

"Will do Rosie," Scott said sitting inbetween Mason and Eddie again.

"Hey, how come he gets to call you Rosie and we don't?" Eddie asked.

"Because he's cute and your not." Me, Lissa and Adrian laughed at this and went into the kitchen.

"Okay, can you two wash the dishes please so there is enough when Mia and Chrisitan arrive." Lissa said.

We both nodded, "Sure thing Lis." Both me and Adrian went over ot the slink, "Okay, I'll wash, you wipe."

"Deal." Adrian agreed and we went to work.

A few minutes of silence, Adrian spoke. "Rose, I need to talk to you."

Something in his voice made me look at him. "What is it?"

Adrian struggled, "I don't know who else to talk to a about this..." He trailed off.

"Adrian, what is it?" I knew this was serious by the way he was talking.

He opened his mouth to talk but then someone stopped him.

"Hey!" Mia shouted coming into the kitchen. Both me and Adrian turned to her and Mia smiled when she saw Adrian.

She came over to us and wrapped her arms around Adrian's waist, "Morning honey," Adrian said as he wrapped his arms around Mia, but could see a bit of hestation.

"Morning," She mumbled and turned to me, "Hey Rose, I have to say everytime I see Scott he gets smarter."

I laughed, "Yeah, he's like that."

Mia pulled herself away from Adrian and said, "I'll see you in a minute, okay?"

Adrian nodded and Mia left. Just then Mason came into the kitchen and turned to Lissa. "Hey Lis, do you mind if Claire comes to breakfast, we both have something we want to tell you."

Lissa nodded, "Of course, tell her to come right over."

Mason nodded and left.

I then turned to Adrian and asked, "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

He shook his head, "Don't worry, it doesn't matter." I knew it was something important by the tone of this voice but I didn't push it.

* * *

When breakfast was set up, everyone was at the table. I was between Eddie and Scott and opposite the happy couple Mason and Claire. Everyone was chatting to each other, having a good time.

"Ugh, everyone, could you shut up for a minute, me and Claire have something to tell you." Everyone went silent and waited.

Claire smiled with nerves and exictment. "I'm pregnant!"

That's when the screams kicked in.

I didn't scream because I wasn't that kind of girl, but that didn't stop Mia and Lissa.

I saw Scott next to me block his ears. "Make it stop." He whispered.

"Girls!" I shouted as well as laughing as I stood up, putting my hands up towards them. "Calm down otherwsie you will make Scott deaf."

"They'll make us all deaf." Eddie muttered beside me and the screams stopped

I sat back down with a grin on my face, "Congrats Daddy," I said to Mason.

Mason smiled, "Thanks Big Sister." He commented.

I rolled my eyes.

"How far are you?" Lissa asked.

"Almost a month." Claire said, tucking her raven black hair behind her ear.

"Well we're all happy for you two." Lissa said.

"Agreed, it couldn't happen to any other dervesing couple." I said.

"Thanks Rose." Claire said.

We ate in silence after that for a couple of minutes.

"Oh, I have something I want to tell you all. Well, mainly you Rose." Lissa said.

I snapped my head to her. "What is it?"

She smiled, "Your my head Guardian!" She squealed.

That's when Mason and Eddie choked on their food, both in shock by what was said.

I was too, but I didn't go that far.

I looked at Lissa with a shocked expression. "But...What...I thought the Queen didn't want me to be your Head Guardian."

She nodded, "She didn't at first, but then she's seen how much you have matured over the years and decided you would be good for the job."

I was shocked, "Well...tell her I said thank you."

"What does a Head Guardian do anyway?" Mia asked.

"They take charge of their Moroi's other guardians and they only look after their Moroi. They don't have to go on duty like the others do." I told Mia.

"So, your Mason, Eddie, Fred and Jamie's boss now?" Christian asked and I nodded. "Oh guys, I feel sorry for you."

"It's also a good thing now that's Scott's here and he doesn't have to come here when you have to go on duty." Lissa commented.

I took a slip of my drink, "Actaully, could you look after him tomorrow night?" I asked.

Lissa raised an eyebrow, "Why? What are you doing on Wednesday night?"

I bit my lip and looked down.

Realisation came to Lissa, "Oh my god. It's the _guy _isn't it!"

"Who? Dimitr?" Adrian asked.

"Who's Dimitri?" Christian asked.

"A guy that Rose met in a bar." Lissa told everyone.

"Awww, that's so romantic." Claire said.

I laughed, "We're just friends." I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah right Rose!" Lissa said.

I glared at her, "I hate you sometimes."

"I know." Lissa sang.

* * *

After having breakfast at Lissa's, me and Scott went out to the river, not far from where the wards protection ended.

"Rosie?" Scott asked as we sat at the edge of the river.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Is Dad in trouble?" I could see Scott was confused about being here and so was I. I would normally get a better warning, and this was out of character, even for Dad.

I sighed, "I don't know mate."

He looked onto the river, "I know I shouldn't be worried but you know...he's our Dad and he does worry me." He sounded more like a twenty year old than a eight year old.

I smiled sadly at him, "You know, worries are like water." I said putting my hand in the river.

"Water?" Scott questioned.

I nodded, "You hang onto it as long as you can for no reason, making it worst each second."

"How do we get rid of it." He asked.

"Now that's the easy part," I said putting both hands in the water and gathering water up in my palms. I lifted my hands up, "Once you have ahold of it, you let it slip away." I let the water in my hands go back into the water.

"Just like that?" Scott asked, in disbelief.

I smiled at him, "Just like that."

He copied what I did five times before looking back up to me, with a bright smile.

"It worked," He muttered. "Thank you Rosie." He said, hugging my waist.

I patted his head, "It's okay bro."

* * *

When we got back to my apartment, I said, "What movie do you want to watch?" I asked. Any time he came over to stay he and I would always watch movies.

"Hold on, I got some in my bag." Scott said, running into my bedroom.

He came back with a DVD in his hands. He gave it to me and I read the title and laughed, "Angels & Demons?" I looked at him, "Aren't you a bit too young for this?"

He nodded, "Yeah but it's my favourite film and I love it."

"Does Dad know you have this?" I asked.

He slowly shook his head.

"Don't worry, as long as he doesn't know won't hurt him." I said as I gave him back the DVD, "Go and put it on then."

Scott grinned and ran to the TV while I went into the small kitchen and made some popcorn.

When I got back into the room, Scott was ready on the sofa with a blanket and was ready to press play.

I sat down next to him and he snuggled up to me while pressing play.

* * *

After the film ended, Scott was asleep at my side. I smiled at him and slowly carried him to the bed. I quicky changed him into his PJs and put him to bed. I kissed him on the forehead before I went to the bathroom.

I had a quick shower and got changed into a tank top and shorts.

I went back to bed next to Scott and went fast to sleep.

* * *

**What did you think guys? Do you like little Scott (or as Adrian calls him Little Nerd)? What about Mason still being alive? What did you think Adrian was going to tell Rose? And what do you think about the up coming date? let me know :D x**


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

"You nervous?" Lissa asked as she was leaning on the kitchen counter. It was morning and Scott was having some of my Coco pops on the kitchen counter with a bar stool.

"Honestly, yes." I said, tonight was my date with Dimitri. At first I didn't think of it as much, but now that it was nearer the time, I felt like my stomach was going to explode. "I mean I never been on a date before." I went over to the fringe and got out some orange juice.

"What about the time with Jesse? And Mason?" Lissa pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah like seeking out to have a hot make out session with a guy is really a date. And me and Mason never really did go on a date whist we were in a relationship." I poured orange juice into a glass.

"You and Mason never went on a date." Lissa said, startled.

I laughed, "You and Christian really can't say much."

She smiled, "Touché."

I looked over to Scott, "Do you want some orange juice?"

Scott shook his head and poured more Coco Pops into the bowl.

Lissa laughed, "I still can't believe you still eat them."

"Ugh Lis...Golden Nuggets." I reminded her.

She pressed her lips together, "Good point."

We both laughed together. That was when a knock was at the door. I went over to it and opened it.

It was Adrian, looking more nervous than ever. "Hey,"

"Hi, can we talk?" He asked.

I nodded, "Sure, Lissa and Scott are in the kitchen."

His face expression suddenly changed, "Actually, it doesn't matter." Then he walked away.

"Adrian!" I called, but then he was gone.

I closed the door and went back into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Lissa asked as she came over to me.

I shrugged, "I have no idea."

A minute later, Lissa changed the subject. "Do you know what you're going to wear tonight?"

I nodded, "jean skirt, with leggings and a red tank top."

She gave me an odd look. "That's it?"

I shrugged, "Well I don't know where were going really Lis and I've never been on a date before."

She sighed, "Suppose you're right."

"What's the guy's name?" Scott said suddenly.

I looked at him, "Dimitri Belikov, why?"

He nodded, "If he hurts you, I can tell Dad and he'll get his bad guys to sort him out."

I looked at Scott for a minute before looking at Lissa.

We then burst into laughter.

* * *

God I was more than nervous, I was terrifed! Christian came by an hour ago and picked up Scott. He was spending the night at theirs because I didn't know what time I would be getting back. I was wearing what I said I would wear, I put on a leather jacket with it and make-up. Before I knew it I was ready and it wasn't for another half an hour until Dimitri would come. So instead of sitting down on the sofa being relaxed, I was pacing around the whole apartment. No matter what I did, I just couldn't keep still.

Then there was a knock on the door and I wanted to scream. But I didn't.

Before going to the door, I quickly looked in the mirror and sorted out my half tied up hair.

I went to the door, I took a deep breath before slowly opening it.

And there he was, in causal clothes like me and that sexy duster of his.

I smiled as our eyes met.

"Hey," I breathed, taking him in.

He gave me a very sexy grin, "Good evening, you look..." He trailed off, lost for words.

"Nice?" I guessed.

He shook his had, "Beautiful."

My heart stopped and my cheeks went red. I could die now and be a happy woman.

He stepped aside, "Ready to go?"

I nodded, not really trusting myself to talk. I stepped out of the apartment and closed and locked the door. We silently walked out of the building and to a car.

I came to pause, "Where are actually going?"

He looked at me with a smile, "You'll see, come on." He got in the car.

I jumped into the seat next to Dimitri and we drove out of the Court gates.

* * *

We drove for half an hour until we finally came to a stop. We were in an empty car park just near the woods. We got out of the car and my eyes searched the area.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"No where." Dimitri said, smiling at me. "Me and Ivan's family used come here in the summers in Court." He held out his hand towards me. "Trust me."

I didn't even need to think twice about it, I grabbed his hand - which gave me a fiery feeling - and lead me through the woods.

We were soon near an edge of a cliff, where a pinic was set up. But it wasn't the pinic that amazed me, it was the view. It was beautiful...more beautiful than I've ever seen. You could just see the sun appearing from a far.

"Wow..." I was totally speechless.

"I know." Dimitri said. It was then I noticed I was still holding his hand. I quickly remove it, feeling slightly embrassed.

Dimitri didn't seem to notice, but if he did, he had a good Guardian mask. "Do you want to sit down?" He asked pointing to the blanket.

I nodded, and went over to the pinic. "You really didn't have to do this you know." I told Dimitri as we sat down.

"I know," he turned to me, "But I wanted too."

I blushed again and looked away from him. "But seriously, why did you take me here?"

He shrugged, "Me and Ivan found this place and promised to keep it a secret so no one will ever find it."

"Well, you're sort of breaking that promise." I told him.

He grinned, "I think Ivan will understand." He turned to me, "I saw you with a young boy yestesday, is he..." He trailed off.

My eyes widened, "My son?" He nodded, "No! He's my younger brother, Dad asked if I could look after him for a while."

He smiled, "Right, just wanted to know."

"Anyways, if he was my son, I would of like been... ten when I had him."

He put his hands up, "Alright! I believe you." We laugh, "I didn't know you had a brother."

"There are a lot things you don't know about me," Then I thought about it. "Well, apart from the Shadow Kiss part."

He chuckled, "Then tell me."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." He told me.

I bit my lip, "Okay, well I was born on 29th of March to Janine Hathaway and Abe Mazur. I was raised at St. Vladimir's Academy and I met Lissa when I was five years old, we've been best friends since. My favourite colour is red, my favourite band is Paramore, my favourite food is pizza and my favourite flower is lillies."

He looked taken back by the last one. "Lillies?"

I nodded, "Yeah, they've always been my favourite."

Suddenly, he ran his finger over my cheekbone, making goose bumps rise on my skin. "Roses suit you more."

"Just like my name." I blurted out, not really thinking with his finger on me.

"Hmmm." I could tell he couldn't think either as his finger trailed down to my neck.

A moment later I stupidly asked, "What you got to eat?"

_Way to ruin the moment Rose_ I thought to myself.

But he smiled and removed his hand away from me, so I could breathe again.

What he had surprised me, apples, mini pizza, brownies and ice cream.

This was the prefect date.

* * *

"So wait?" Dimitri asked as we both laying down on the grass after eating our pinic. "When you met Lissa you threw your pencil case at your teacher?"

I nodded and we both laughed. I loved the sound of his laugh.

"Unbelieveable." He commented.

"Well that's me," I replied.

"And memorizing." He added, making me blush.

"You have to stop doing that." I said.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Making me blush, your the first person to be doing this to me." I confessed.

He gave me a brillant, "And I hope to be the last."

Before I could reply, it started raining.

Both me and Dimitri quickly got the stuff together and ran to the car.

After getting everything into the boot, we jumped into the car, laughing.

As our laughter died we looked at each other, both wet and out of breath. The air was filled with so much lust and passion, it was hard to think straight.

I didn't even know we were leaning towards eachother until our lips were almost a breath away. And then, our lips met.

It turned from a peck into a make out session quickly. Our kiss was filled with need and hunger. He grabbed the back of my head and I put my hands on his strong shoulders, pulling us closer to each other. Our tongues dance together, wanting to win the total of the make out session.

Then we slowly pulled away from each other, me with a shy smile and him grinning like a fool.

We got back into our own seats and Dimitri started driving back to Court.

* * *

When we got back to Court, Dimitri asked me if he could walk me back to my apartment. I said I would love that.

We walked in silence, which made me nervous and happy at the same time. I still felt his taste on my lips.

We stopped at my door and he stood in front of me.

"Thanks for today, it was brillant." I said.

He smiled, "No need I had fun, I hope to do it again." He told me.

"Really?" I asked

He chuckled, "Oh Roza." He sighed cupping his hand on my cheek, "It's not everyday I go on a date and make out with them."

"That's hard to believe," I said, but once again I was taken by his touch.

He smiled again and leaned down to me.

His kiss wasn't like the one in the car. This was passionate and gentle. A goodnight kiss.

When we broke apart he muttered. "Night."

He stepped away, "Ni-Night." I opened my door and went in, fully aware he was watching me go in.

I soft closed the door and breathed.

God, they say sex is the best (which I wouldn't know since I'm still a virgin), but that was something different.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter guys! The date has been done and gone :D What did you think? Next will be about Adrian and what he has been wanting to tell Rose. Put down your thoughts about what he might tell Rose, I like to hear from you all.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Okay guys, there has been lots of confusion over who Adrian is dating. HE'S DATING MIA! Remember, it was in the first chapter! And then again in the fourth one! **

**Now that I've told you about that, it's time to get on with the chapter, and I promise you, it's going to be shocking!**

* * *

Chapter Six

I woke up the next day to banging on the door. At first I thought it might be Lissa with Scott, but as I looked through the bond I could see that Lissa was asleep.

I groaned as I got up and towards the front door.

"Who is it!" I yelled, that someone got me up from my beauty sleep.

"Adrian!" He called.

I got to the door and opened it.

He walked straight passed me and into the living room.

"Make yourself at home." I commented, still half asleep.

He was then pacing around the living room. "There's something I got to tell you." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I've kinda guessed that over the last two days." I said as I sat on top of the sofa, "What is it?"

He turned to him, "You won't hate me or think I'm horrible."

"Of course I won't, you're like my brother Adrian." I agreed.

He looked at me for a second before saying, "I slept with someone else."

My eyes widened, "What? What about Mia!" I shouted getting off the sofa.

He put his hands up, "That isn't the worst part." He said as he was lowering his voice.

"What could be more worst?" I asked.

That's when he said the one thing that changed everything forever.

"I'm gay." He confessed.

I blinked, "W-what?"

He looked down, "I slept with a guy, again."

"Again?"

He nodded.

"OK, I think I need to sit down." I said as I reached for the sofa.

A moment later he sat down next to me.

"I don't want to be, believe me." He told me.

I put my head in my hands. "How long?"

"What?"

I looked up to him, "How long have you've known?"

He sighed, "I've always known really. My first was even with a guy."

I ran my hand through my hair, "When did you first sleep with a guy?"

"Before I met you and everyone else." Adrian said.

"Then why did you flirt with me? Why are you going out with Mia?" I asked, getting frustated.

"To try and prove that I wasn't, at that time I couldn't accept who I was." He replied.

"Then why now?" I asked again.

"Because I've cheated on Mia, Rose. I feel horrible about it! What is even worst is that I did it with the same guy."

I raised my eyebrows. "Who."

He hestiated, "Geroge."

I sat up, "George is gay?" He nodded, "Oh god, this is too much to take in."

"I know Rose, but I need you not to tell anyone, not yet." He almost begged me.

"Oh my god Adrian, do you know what you're asking me?" I asked.

"I know, but please. You said it yourself I'm like a brother to you and you're like a sister to me. So please, do me this one favour and not tell anyone." He said as he grabbed my hands.

I looked right into his eyes and saw that he needed help. He trusted me with this secret and knew I would be there for him.

I sighed, "Fine, but you got to tell everybody soon, including Mia." I told him.

Adrian nodded, "I will, I promise." He then hugged me, "Thank you Rose."

"You're welcome." I whispered back.

He quickly left after that, leaving me with my thoughts.

No matter what now. No matter what he said, our friendship was now strained because of his secret.

* * *

_**Oh yeah! I made Adrian GAY! :L**_

**_I have a feeling that I'm going to get a lot of hate mail because of this... :S Please don't be too mean. _**

**_The only reason I've made Adrian gay in this story is because I think it will be a very good storyline for both Rose and Adrian. I know what it's like to keep a secret like that because my best friend is gay too and before he came out, he told me and made me promise not to tell anyone. It does strain a friendship sometimes and I wanted to get that storyline out there._**

_**If you think this is a good storyline, I can't wait to read your love mail. But if you do have hate mail, I don't mind reading them either, as long as it doesn't say your going to beat the hell out of me Lol. :) **_

**_I hope you enjoy the story so far and keep on reviewing! XD_**


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Wow...Everyone seems to be happy with the 'Adrian being gay' storyline, which makes me happy :D And woah...109 reviews? Wow, thanks guys, I didn't think it was that good. Btw just to let you know after my friend finally came out (after nearly a year of keeping his secret) he said sorry and thanks to me for being there for him. And then we were as close as brother and sister again. **_

_**I might be focusing on another storyline soon that involves Lissa's younger half sister, Jill. I'm thinking about it...but I'm not so sure how you guys will react to it. First of all, Lissa knows she has a half sister at the moment, so Jill will be visiting...and I was thinking of doing this storyline towards Scott, but I think he's a bit too young for the storyline I have in mind. **_

X

Chapter Seven:

It's Friday and I'm still confused over Adrian being gay. I mean if it was under different situations, I would be okay with it. But he cheated on one of my close friends, and that wasn't something I didn't take lightly. The rest of the day afterwards me and Scott just hanged out in my apartment. Nothing really to do.

But then, this morning he asked me, "Can we go hiking?"

I looked at him, startled. "Hiking?"

He nodded, "Me and Dad used to do it all the time on Friday's after my tutor sessions."

I thought about it and then smiled, "Alright, go and get some old clothes and boots."

He smiled and ran off. Just then my phone rang.

I picked it up, "Hathaway."

"Hey Rose." It was Lissa.

"Hey Lis, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh I'm just going to pick out the tables for the wedding, can you come?" Lissa asked.

"Sorry, already have plans." I told Lissa.

"With whom? Dimitri?" Lissa teased.

"No, me and Scott are going hiking." I said.

"Hiking?"

"Hiking," I repeated.

"Well...have fun with that. I'm going to see if Christian will go with me." Lissa replied.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Good luck with that." Then we hung up.

As I was getting ready, my thoughts went to Dimitri.

The nest thing I knew I was calling him.

"Belikov," I heard through the other end.

"Dimitri? It's me, Rose." I said.

It was like I could feel him smile, "Rose, it's nice to hear your voice."

"Yeah, ditto." I said.

"Why the call?" Dimitri asked.

"Ugh...what are you doing today?" I asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well me and Scott are going hiking and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" I asked, "We could go to that place you took me, if that's alright with you?"

He chuckled, "Of course, I would love to come and of course it is alright. I'll come and pick you up in an hour?"

I nodded, "Yeah, see you then."

* * *

"Where do you come from?" Scott asked. Right now we were in the car, with Dimitri driving.

"Russia." Dimitri replied, with a smile on his face.

"I'm from Turkey." Scott told him, I had a feeling that Scott would like Dimitri. I mean, who could hate a Russian god?

We finally came into the car park where we were the other day, once again it was empty.

As soon as the car stopped, Scott jumped out of the car, making me laugh.

Dimitri got the hiking bag from the boot and we started to walk through the woods.

While Scott was runnning around, in a world of his own, me and Dimitri walked in a silence.

Then he spoke, "Are you okay?" He asked.

I turned to him, "Yeah, fine, why?"

"You just seem to have something on your mind." Dimitri said.

I sighed, "More than something."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dimitri asked.

I looked at him, "Can you keep a secret?"

He smiled, "Yes, I can."

Then I did something which was really stupid. "Pinky promise?" I asked, putting my pinky out.

He laughed and put his pinky around mine, "Pinky promise."

As soon as our pinky shook was over, I breathed, "Do you know Adrian Ivashkov?"

He nodded, "I've heard of him yes, why?"

"Well, he's my friend. My best friend even, he's like a brother to me. He's actaully going out with my close friend. But then..." I trailed off.

"Then?" Dimtri asked.

"Then he came to me with something that I wasn't expecting." I said.

"Like what?"

I took a deep breath, "He's gay."

There was silence.

"Oh," Dimitri said.

"And to be honest I don't know how to react, I mean he cheated on my friend and I..." I was lost for words.

"You don't know wheather to support him or yell at him." Dimitri understood.

"Yeah, right. I mean I want to be there for him, it's just...hard." I sighed, "And now I don't know what to do anymore."

"Do you want my advice?" Dimitri asked.

"Please." I nearly begged.

"It must of not been easy for him to tell you, it must be the hardest thing for anyone to do. Even though it didn't come out in good ways, you still got to show him that you're there for him, no matter what. I know he cheated on your friend, and from what your saying he must be really angry at himself for it. So, try not to take it out on him." Dimitri told me.

I smiled greatfully at him, "Thanks."

"Your welcome Roza." He smiled back at me.

* * *

The hike was long and fun. We had a little pinic but now, overall, we were all tired. Dimitri - like the man he is - walked us to our apartment.

"Thanks for today Mr Dimitri." I couldn't help but laugh when Scott called Dimitri "Mr Dimitri."

Dimitri chuckled, "It's alright little man." I opened the door and Scott ran inside.

"Like he said," I started, "Thanks, I had fun."

"Don't mention it, it was fun to get to know you more and your brother." Dimitri also added, "And you do realise that this is our second date in two days." His voice was in a sexy tone.

I grinned, "Oh yeah, what happens now?" I asked.

"This," Dimitri asked and grabbed me.

He kissed me like we were back in the car, filled with lust and hunger. But then it slowly died down into a passionate kiss.

I smiled on his lips, enjoying the kiss.

Then we slowly pulled apart.

"Bye." I said, breathless.

"Bye," He agreed and walked away.

* * *

**Hehe, awww...I love these moments :D I can't tell you what storyline I'm thinking for Jill, but you can guess if you want :D Let me know what you think so far.**


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Wow...again...I didn't think this story would be so famous. But look at how many reviews I got :O Thanks guys for supporting me :D The storyline that I'm thinking doesn't involve Jill falling in love with someone, I thought I might base it on something that happened to me a while back and I want to get the story out there. Showing that it can happen, even to vampires :P So I decided to go ahead with the storyline and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter Eight:

"You wanted to see me?" Adrian asked as he stood outside of my door to my apartment. I nodded and stepped aside for him to come in.

I looked to Scott who was eating his breakfast in the kitchen. "Scott, we're going to be in my room if you need me."

He nodded, not taking his eyes off his cereal.

Me and Adrian went into my room.

"What is it?" Adrian asked.

I closed the door and turned to him. "I'm sorry," He was about to talk but I cut him off. "I shouldn't reacted the way I did. I was just shocked and upset that you cheated on Mia. But now I see you need me more than ever and I'm going to be here whenever you need me."

Adrian smiled and pulled me into a hug, "Thank you Little Dhampir."

I giggled, "Will you ever stop calling me that?"

Adrian chuckled, "I'm guessing not." We pulled apart with smiles on our faces.

"Can I just say something?" I asked.

He nodded, "Sure."

"I just want to say you can do so much better than playboy George." We laughed and then I said something important. "You also got to tell Mia soon."

He nodded and sighed, "I will, I just got to get used to being..."

"Gay." I finished off for him and he smiled at me. "Come on, Scott will be properly wondering what we're doing." I said opening the door.

He chuckled and followed me out.

I have a best friend who is like a brother to me, who also turns out to be gay.

I think I could get used to that.

When we both walked into the kitchen I saw Lissa with Scott, eating Coco Pops.

I smirked, "Coco Pops? Seriously Lissa?" I teased.

She glared at me, "Shut up. There really good."

I laughed.

"Where did you two anyway?" Lissa asked.

I had to think quick on my feet, "Oh in my room, I was just telling him about mine and Scott's hiking trip with Dimitri." I told her.

She gasped, "Really! How was it?"

Scott answered for me, "Really good! Dimitri is so cool!"

"OK," Lissa started, "How come Scott has met Dimitri and I haven't?"

"Because I don't know what you'll think of him." I stated.

Lissa thought about it, "How about you bring him around for dinner on Tuesday night because I need you to do me a favour."

I groaned, "What?"

She bit her lip, "The Queen is sending Jill over for a visit."

Jill was Lissa's half sister from her father's affair. Lissa has never been comfortable around Jill because of this, but in the end I didn't see why. Me and Scott are half siblings and we get on fine, Jill was trying with Lissa, but Lissa was just being...Ugh!

"And I don't feel 100% with her staying at my place, could she stay with you?" Lissa asked.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Lissa."

"I know, I know. I'm just not ready for her to be stay at mine." She told me.

"When are you going to be ready Lis?" I asked in frustration. "Because no matter what you do she will always be your sister." Adrian and Scott were dead silent, watching to see what will happen next.

"I just need time!" Lissa shouted.

"Lissa, you've had time! You've had three months since we've found out and now we're in November!" I stated.

I could see that Lissa was nearly in tears, but she kept on fighting. "I need more time!"

I was about to say something, but I mentally stopped myself. "Fine, she can stay. When is she coming?"

"Tuseday, thanks Rose, you are the best!" She shouted and pulled me into a tight hug.

I forced a smile as I watched her leave.

"Rosie?" Scott asked.

I turned to him, "Yep."

"Where is Jill going to sleep?"

* * *

Just as I was getting ready for bed, my phone rang.

I picked up and surpisely said, "Hello." Instead of 'Hathaway'.

"Hey, is this Rose?" It was Dimitri.

"Yeah, sorry, I just didn't feel like saying Hathaway." I laughed.

"Don't worry, what are you doing Sunday night?" He asked.

"Nothing, why?" I knew why but you have to ask.

"I was thinking of going to the movies and I was wondering if you wanted to come." He told me.

"I would love to." I said.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8am?"

"Sure, see you then." I hung up, nerves going around my whole body.

* * *

_**Another date guys...wooo...This is how much I love you guys, I'm planning another date. :D**_

_**Jill won't be coming on until two more chapters, so hang in there for the next storyline I have in mind.**_

_**Pretty Little Liars tomorrow! :D can't wait! And then True Blood on the 26th...Why do they like to tease us? :( **_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I have to recommend a book to you guys. It's called Dead Beautiful and it was written beautifully by Yvonne Woon. I love Dante! :D **_


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Once again, Wow...**_

_**I don't understand why you guys love this story so much but thanks to everyone who has read it and commented on it. **_

_**Okay just to let you know the story I'm writing now it's set in the month November, so Christmas is only like a month away! A big boom shell will be on Christmas day too and before you say I know it's June but this is set life after the Academy, so they would have left in July, so I decided to move it forward. **_

_**For now I'm keeping Jill's storyline a secret until it comes out, like I did with Adrian thing. But I would like to say that if the storyline will upset you (when it comes) just let me know. The storyline that I'm planning is something that has happened to me and I would like to get the story out there (even though it didn't start for the same reasons). **_

_**Now for the next chapter, enjoy! :D**_

* * *

Chapter Nine:

"You're going to the movies?" Lissa asked as we were in my living room with Mia, doing our nails.

I smiled, "Yeah, why not?"

"Well," Mia started. "It's a bit...weird for a third date."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Rose, everyone knows that the third date means sex." Lissa said trying to sound sexy.

"What?" I asked, startled.

"Yeah, you could be having sex with your Russian Lover tonight." Mia sort of joked.

"Don't be silly." I said focusing back on my nails.

Lissa sorted, "Rose, you know you want to."

I rolled my eyes, "Lis, I'm still a virgin, I don't think I want to take it too fast..." I trailed off, trying to get my nails right. "Can we just change subject please."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well," I could feel Mia grinning like a monkey. "I think Adrian is pop the question soon."

I froze and snapped my eyes towards Mia.

_Oh shit._

Lissa gasped, "Oh my gosh! Really!"

_Double shit._

Mia nodded quickly, "He's been acting weird all week and I think he's going to pop the question!"

I quickly acted, "You don't know what for sure." I started, "Adrian's always weird."

Mia frowned a little, "I know. But something's different; I can feel it in my bones."

_Yeah, that's he's gay. _But I shut my mouth before anything came out.

"Well, we're happy for you Mia." Lissa said and then turned to me. "Aren't we?"

I hesitated, how could I say yes knowing what I knew?

But then after thirty seconds I said, "Yeah. Totally."

* * *

I hated how Dimitri made me feel. All nervous and feeling like headed when I was around him. But then I loved the passion between us. I was starting to think I am...

No, I couldn't be? I've only known him for like a week, where we have had a hot make out session and he's met my younger brother. I do feel like this relationship is going somewhere, but do I really...

Thinking about it now, I think I might be.

But do I really want to have sex with him? I didn't know. I was still a virgin and well...I never really thought of it. The only thing I have thought about was being Lissa's guardian.

Suddenly, the door knocked and I started panicking. God! I was so not ready but then I was.

I quickly looked at myself in the mirror, seeing my nice sun grey dress. I quickly looked at my make-up and then headed for the door.

When I opened the door, it took my breath away by how Dimitri looked. He dressed sort of causal, but in a smart way. I could smell he's after slave from a mile away. Right now, that smell was my air.

As soon as he saw me he did a double take, totally taken away like me.

I smiled, "What are we watching tonight?" I asked, but feeling like liquid under his gaze.

He smiled at me with one of those brilliant smiles. "You know the Twilight Saga?"

I slowly nodded, "Yeah, the depressing Bella Swan, yeah I know of it." I've watched the movies with Lissa just and I've got to say the movies were good, but Bella just really depressed me. I mean, come on, who gets depressed for months over a guy? I understand for a few days, but months? And over a guy who wants to rip your throat out for your blood?

He chuckled and got out some tickets. "I've got some seats for its new movie; Breaking Dawn."

I smirked as I took the tickets out of his hands and closed the door softy behind me. "Well then, let's go."

I took his hand in mine and we went towards to the door that led outside.

* * *

**(AN: Just to remind you the movie comes out in November and this part of the story is set in November and I have read the books.)**

I walked out of the theatre, stunned to the core with Dimitri. I knew he was stunned by what he just watched, but his guardian mask was hiding it.

I broke the silence as we were walking towards the car.

"Well...that was odd..." I couldn't really think at this moment. The movie was better than the others, but...the sex scene? Seriously?

"_Very," _He agreed and opened the car door for me. I got in and he closed it and got into the driver's seat.

We drove in silence until I broke it again.

"But the guys can dance." I said suddenly, not knowing where the hell that came from. "I mean like slow dance, you rarely meet a guy who can do that."

I saw him raise his eyebrow, "Oh really?"

I nodded and looked out the window.

We suddenly came to a stop by a open field. I looked to Dimitri with a questioning face as he turned on the radio and put on a slow song.

"Come on," He muttered getting out of the car. I followed and we weren't that far from the car. He turned to me and put his hand out to me. "May I have this dance?"

I laughed, "That's so cheesy." After saying that, I took a hold of his hand and he pulled me to him and we slowly danced to the music.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when I looked up to him, "I don't know much about you."

He chuckled, "What would you like to know?"

I bit my lip, "Are you a crazy serial killer?" I half joked with a smile on my lips. But half of me was serious.

He laughed and shook his head, "No."

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" I asked.

"Reading," He told me.

I raised my eyebrows, "What kind of books do you like to read?"

"Western." He stated.

I had to laugh, "Western? Please don't tell me I'm going on a date with a cowboy. Is that why you always where a duster?"

He smiled, "No, when you live in Russia, you have to wear something long and warm."

"Tell me about your home? In Russia."

He sighed, right now he kind of looked homesick. "It was great, the sights are amazing and my family are brilliant."

"Tell me about your family."

"I have a grandmother named Yeva, my mother Olena and I have three other sisters. Same father."

Last bit surprised me, "You know your father?"

He nodded; I could see that it was something he was proud of. "Yes."

"What happened?" I asked.

He closed his eyes, "Some Moroi men like to stay around, but my father liked my mother. He liked doing...stuff to her."

"Like blood whore stuff?" I asked, trying to be gentle about it.

"Like beating-her-up stuff." His eyes still closed.

Without stopping myself, I moved my right hand from his shoulder to the centre of his chest. "Oh god...and your mother just let it happen?"

A small smile came across his lips as he opened his eyes, "She did, but I didn't."

Now I was getting excited, "Please tell me you beat the crap out of him."

His smile widened, "I did."

I smiled back and kissed him on the cheek, which made him shiver. "You're a good man Dimitri Belikov."

Just then the music stopped, making us stop slow dancing, but we didn't let go of each other. We just stared into each other's eyes and leaned into a kiss.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, but it still left me breathless.

* * *

Like always Dimitri walked me to my room and we stopped just outside my room.

"Thank you for tonight."

He smiled and leaned towards me. "You're welcome." He then kissed me with hunger and desire. I knew where this was leading to, if I wasn't thinking straight then I would of have had sex with him. But I was thinking straight and I knew I wasn't ready.

I pulled back an inch from him.

I looked into those dark, dark eyes. "I would invite you in...but I'm not ready, not yet anyway."

I thought he might yell at me or say he would never go out with me ever again. But he didn't, he just smiled back at me, knowing that this was coming. "Of course Roza." He kissed me on the forehead, "Goodnight."

Then he walked away.

* * *

**DONE! What did you guys think? What about Mia thinking that Adrian is going to "pop" the question? And what about the date? Let me know what you think :D**


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Once again people! Thanks for the reviews. And a special thank you to 'chimney101' for the longest review I have ever seen and had. I mean when I first saw it I was like "OH GOD!" and it took me five minutes to read it and it really cheered me up, everyone's reviews cheered me up a bit for the rest of the day.**_

_**I've just finished a book called Ultraviolet by R.J. Anderson and it was brilliant! I will recommend it to all who love romance and fantasies with a twist at the end :) **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Today or tonight now was Tuesday. The day or night that Dimitri was going to meet my friends who were like my family to me. I was nervous as I was scared how the others would react to Dimitri, but then I was excited, ready to show off my boyfriend.

Could I even call him boyfriend yet?

I didn't know but I liked the way it sounded.

As I was turning the sofa into a bed for when Jill comes, Scott came over to me.

"Is that for Jill?" Scott asked, looking at the almost sofa turned bed.

I nodded as I lifted the mattress up and put down. "Yeah, this is the only place she can sleep."

Scott jumped onto the mattress, "Why doesn't Lissa have her?"

I sat next to him and sighed, "I keep on wondering the same thing."

"Doesn't she love Jill?" Scott wondered.

I closed my eyes for a second before looking at him, "I honestly don't know Scott." I said honestly, I didn't know, even with a bond. I looked up at the clock, "Okay we got to be at Lissa's in an hour, we better get ready."

Scott giggled making me look at him, "I am ready Rosie." I looked at his clothes to see he was.

"Oh right, that just leaves silly me." I got up and turned to Scott, "Could you put the covers on for me?" I asked.

Scott rolled his eyes, even for an eight year old he made it seem like he was thirteen by doing that. "Go on and put something nice on." Scott joked with a wink.

I rolled my eyes back at him and went into my room.

* * *

As soon as I done my make-up, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Scott called as I heard him running to the door.

I heard Scott talking to someone and letting them in.

I walked into the living room to see the man who made my heart stop.

Dimitri.

His dark, dark eyes went over me twice before meeting my eyes.

He smiled, "You look beautiful."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Well, you don't look too bad yourself." Then I kissed him.

"EW!" Scott shouted, making me pull away from Dimitri. "I'm standing right here!"

I laughed and messed up his hair a little, "Sorry Bro."

Scott sighed, "Can we go now, I'm hungry."

I looked to Dimitri and smiled, "Ready to meet the family?" I asked him. I've told him that Lissa and the others were like family to me, so he knew what I was talking about.

He smiled back and grabbed my hand, "Ready."

* * *

When we got there, Lissa was the first one to meet Dimitri.

"You must be Dimitri," Lissa stated as we stood in th hallway.

Dimitri nodded and smiled kindly to Lissa, "Yes, it's nice to meet you Princess."

Lissa waved her hand with a smirk on her lips, "Please, call me Lissa."

Dimitri pu her hand towards her, "Well, it's nic to meet you Lissa."

Lissa shook his hand, "You too Dimitri."

_I like him already, _Lissa said through the bond.

I changed the subject, "Is Jill here yet?" I asked.

Lissa flinched as she turned to me, "Ugh...Yeah, she's with the others. I've got someone to get her things to your apartment, if that's alright."

I was a little disappointed that she hadn't changed her mind, but I nodded, "Yeah, that's fine."

* * *

"You have got to tell Mia," I growled, getting Adrian alone. Everyone was talking to Dimitri, and everyone took a liking to him.

Adrian looked a little shocked by how I told him. "Why? What's happened?"

I lower my voice, "She thinks your going to "pop" the question."

His eyes widened, "What? Why would she think that."

I put my hand on my forehead, "I don't know, she's has this "feeling" that something is different about you." I hissed, "And I quote, "I can feel it in my bones"" I knew I was being mean, but I couln't sand to see any of them hurt.

Adrian sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair, "I will, trust me. I'm just trying to find the right time."

"When will be the right time Adrian?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

I breathed, "You have to tell her soon."

* * *

It was just after dinner when I finally caught up with Jill. I saw her around the dinner table but not as clear as now.

She had changed.

She looked a bit more paler, just about Lissa's pale. She had little black bags under eyes from not sleeping which meant she looked really tired. She was wearing a hoodie thaat was a bit too big for her and jogging bottoms. And she had that look on her face that looked...lost.

"Hey," I said, joining her on the sofa. "How are you doing?"

She stared off to the wall opposite us and shrugged. "Fine."

For some reason, I didn't like that "fine".

"You sure?" I asked.

She nodded and said nothing more.

I was about to say something else to her when someone stopped me.

"Rose," I looked around to see that Claire had called me.

I took one more look at Jill before getting up and towards Claire. You could tell she is pregnant as she is starting to show.

She pulled me into a corner and whispered, "Something's wrong with Jill."

"How do you know?" I asked.

She breathed, "It's easy to tell if you look at right, I mean for more than a second."

"Does Lissa notice?" I asked.

Claire snorted, "She has looked twice at Jill tonight."

I sighed, "I'll try and find out what's up." I told Claire.

* * *

"You guys go on in." I told Jill and Scott as we were outside my apartment with Dimitri.

They both nodded and went on in.

I turned to Dimitri with a tired smile, "I hope Lissa didn't make you too tired with her crazy questions."

He chuckled as his hands went on my waist and pulled me to him. "No, of course not. She is very protective of you."

I wave my arms around his neck. "We're like sisters." We then had a passionate kiss, like always, it left me breathless and wanting more.

But I broke the kiss and looked up at his perfect eyes, "Are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?...or are we not at that stage yet?"

He did a breathtaking smile, "I'd like to think so."

I smiled back, "Me too."

And we went for another kiss.

* * *

It was midnight when I heard a sound. I slowly got up to see Scott still beside me and in deep asleep. I heard another noise which I knew it came from the bathroom. I carefully got out of bed and into the living room. I saw that Jill wasn't in her bed and light coming from the closed door gaps of the bathroom.

As I nearer the bathroom, I could hear that the sound was of...

Vomiting.

I quickly opened the door to see Jill kneeing down in front of the toilet and throwing up.

She looked up as I entered and had a face that said she was doing something bad.

I reacted by grabbing her right hand and looking at it.

I could tell even without looking at her hand what she was doing.

She was making herself vomit.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**I was Anorexic almost two years ago, but I only made myself vomit once or twice. It was mostly not eating. So I do know how it starts and how to get help. I was in deep depression at the time as my mother was emotionly and physically abusing me. Don't worry I'm all better now as I live with my father and got the help I need :D **_

_**I hope I didn't upset anyone about this storyline, I just thought it needed to be told. **_


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Thanks to everyone who has been supportive of my choice of storyline. I'm very open about what happened to me in the past and to be honest it was books that helped through that hard time.**_

_**Now, enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

I sat on the arm chair across from Jill's bed/sofa, watching her sleep. What happened last night opened my eyes to what was happening to Jill. I had a feeling that this had to do with a bit of Lissa, as she was sort of rejecting Jill. But I also knew there was also something else.

Then my bedroom door opened to a waking up Scott.

"Morning Rosie," He muttered, coming over to me.

"Morning," I replied with a small smile.

He looked at me, "Are you okay?"

I forced a wider smile, "Yeah...just thinking."

He looked at me for a second before nodding, "I'm going to have something to eat, do you want something?" Sometimes I really loved Scott, as he was always looking out for me.

I smiled and shook my head, "No thanks."

He nodded again and headed for the kitchen. Leaving me with my thoughts.

A second later I got my mobile out and the name LISSA was on it. I was about to call her, but then I hesitated. What would Lissa do? She made it perfectly clear she wanted nothing to do with Jill and that she needed "time". But what would she really do? She wouldn't even look twice at Jill last night.

Suddenly, Jill was waking up.

I got up from where I was sitting and went over to her bed, looking down at her.

"What was that last night?" I asked, straight to the point.

She groaned as she sat up, not looking at me. "Nothing."

I snorted, "That," I pointed to the bathroom "was not nothing."

She still didn't look at me, "I just felt sick."

Even a two year old could tell she was lying.

I quickly went into the kitchen, grabbed a Kitkat bar and went back to Jill. "Okay, eat this, right here and right now."

She looked at the chocolate bar, a horrified expression. "Okay," She choked and hesitantly grabbed the bar and opened it.

As she started to eat it slowly, I would see her face expression turn into sick. Sadness.

She had just eaten half of it when she dropped it and started running towards the bathroom.

"JILL!" I shouted as I went after. I caught her just as she opened the door. I grabbed her waist and pulled her body back towards mine as she struggled against me. She cried out as tears ran down her tears.

"Please!" She screamed as she continued to struggle. Seeing her like this, it was the most horrible thing in the world. "Please..." her scream turning into painful whisper as we both dropped to the ground. Her face was red as volcano as she continued to sob against me. "I can't do this anymore..." She choked.

I smoothed her hair, "Shh..." I whispered to her.

A moment later I felt someone watching us. I looked over my shoulder to see my eight year old brother. He had a confused expression mixed with fear as he watched a weak, sick Jill cry in my arms. I gave him a look that said to go back into the kitchen.

He swallowed and nodded, he was then gone.

* * *

"Rose, what's going on?" Adrian asked as me, him and Scott stood in the hallway. I told Scott not to tell anyone what was going on with Jill, not until I was 100% sure I knew what I was dealing with.

"Nothing to worry about," I lied. "Me and Jill are just going to talk, so that's why I need you to look after Scott for a few hours."

He gave me a look saying that he knew I was lying. But only said, "Okay, sure." He looked down to Scott, "Come on Little Nerd, I'm hungry."

Scott grinned at Adrian and said to me, "See you later Rosie."

They soon were gone and I closed the door. I didn't really know how to talk to Jill. What could I say? I wasn't related to her in anyway, I was her half sister's guardian and best friend. But I did know Jill a bit better than Lissa did. And right now, I had a feeling that I was all she had got. No one to turn to.

When I walked into the living room, I saw Jill on the sofa, knees up to her chest and her thin arms wrapped around them. It was know I noticed how long she has been doing this to herself. It must of been around the time when it was revealed that Jill was Lissa's sister. It was now I saw how skinny she was as she looked more skinner than a snake.

I sighed and went over to her, gently sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry," Jill mumbled as she wiped the tears off her cheeks with her jumper sleeve. "I don't mean to – "

"Don't apolozige, it's not your fault...things just happen." I said. I leaned back on the sofa, "But what I don't understand is why?"

She finally looked at me, pain and lost in her eyes made it unbearable to look. But I did.

"Ever since I found out who I am, I knew things were going to change." More tears ran down her cheeks. "But not so dramatically."

I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

She struggled, "When I got back to the academy, everyone treated me differently. People who didn't talk to me started...talking to me." She did a little laugh, "At first I thought I had all of the friends I could of dreamed of. But how wrong I was." She looked away from me and towards the opposite wall. "One night while I was at one of their private parties, they...they..." She breathed as she wiped more of her tears away. "They put something in my drink and dumped me by the wards. Luckily a guardian found me in time before I caught something and took me to the clinic. I was in the clinic for days until they finally let me go." She stopped.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, you can say what you like, I'm not one to judge."

She snorted, "Well they were. When I finally got to the people who spiked me, they told me I was worthless. And the only reason they hung out with me was because they wanted to see what the fuss was about. Then they called me...fat. That I wasn't pretty enough to be a princess." Now she burst into tears and I wrapped my arm around her. "It started soon after that...me doing that thing." She muttered, "I don't know why I did it, but it felt nice...then it soon turned into a habit and I couldn't stop!"

She then cried into my chest and I hugged her, seeing that she needed someone more than ever.

* * *

After an hour of crying, Jill felt tired and went back to sleep. But while she was crying she told me she just wanted her sister to be there, to hug her like I was. That only made me feel guilty. I didn't know why Lissa was acting this way, but I was going to find out. But I couldn't leave Jill on her own, knowing that her habit could happen at any moment.

So I picked up the phone and called the person I knew I could trust the most.

* * *

_**Well...it was really hard writing this but it was good for me to finally get this storyline out there. It also helped me a bit as I know for sure I won't go back down that road again.**_

_**Who do you think Rose is calling?**_

_**I've already planned the next storyline after this and Rose's dad is coming into town! WHOOA! ABE'S BACK BITCHES! I don't know why but I always have to say that about Abe when he comes into the picture in my stories. Abe is one of my favourite characters :D**_

_**Tell me what you think of this chapter please :D**_


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Sooo many reviews! Keep them coming everyone! I just finished reading Hunted (House of Night). I know I'm way behind...I so need to catch up.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

"Thanks for coming...I didn't know who else to ask." I said as I closed the door lightly behind me.

"Don't worry," Mason said with a small smile on his lips. "Its fine, Claire is resting anyway. What's up?"

I pointed to one of the bar seats by the counter for him to sit on. He did and I sat next to him. I told him everything that just happened with Jill and how Lissa has been acting with her. He sat there, still as stone and listening carefully. That's one of the things I love about Mason, you could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge you. He was one of the people I trusted the most.

"Oh shit," He muttered after I finished the story.

I nodded, "Yeah and now I've got to try and talk some sense into Lissa." I said.

He smiled, "And you want me to keep an eye on Jill."

I smiled back, "Please."

He rolled his eyes, "You don't even have to ask Rose, you're one of my best friends. Plus this thing that's happening to Jill, you will need help."

I got off the seat and kissed Mason on the cheek, "Thanks bro, call me if anything happens." I said as I went towards the door.

He nodded, "Good luck!"

I nodded back and left, to have the talk with my best friend who was like my sister.

* * *

When I entered Lissa's house, I could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. I could easily tell it was just Lissa and Christian. I walked into the kitchen to see Lissa and Christian sitting at the table looking at stuff that has to do with weddings.

Lissa looked up at me and smiled like an angel. "Hey Rose, take a seat, we're just looking over some food for the wedding."

I really wasn't in the mood.

"Christian, can you leave. I need to talk to Lissa," Then I added, "Alone."

They both looked at me strangely before Lissa nodded at Christian to leave.

When Christian left I asked, "So, is Jill invited to the wedding?" My tone was a little bit harsh as I wrapped my arms around my chest.

She half smiled, "Of course," She got up from her seat and walked around the table. "After all she is my..." She stopped as she struggled with her words.

"See," I pointed out. "You can't even say the word." I stepped towards her, "Let me help you on that, it starts with an _S _and ends with a _R._"

Lissa didn't look at me.

"The word is sister Lissa, and guess what." I pointed my finger out. "She's your sister!"

She finally looked at me, anger in her jade eyes. "Half! She's my half sister, not full!"

I snorted, "It doesn't matter if she's full or half, she's still your sister!" I sighed, "Why can't you accept it?"

"Because, in case you haven't forgotten, my father cheated on my mother!" She shouted.

"But you can't blame Jill! She's just someone who got pulled into this mess, that's all!"

She groaned in frustration as she put her hands in head. "Why are you here Rose?"

I closed my eyes for a second, remembering Jill's face earlier; I needed to do this for her. She needed her sister. "Jill's been making herself throw up."

Lissa's head snapped up to me. "What?" Her eyes widened, "She's anorexic?"

"No," I said, my voice straight and strong. "She's bulimic. There's a difference." I took another step forward, "And right now, she needs her sister."

At first I thought I finally got some sense into her as I felt through the bond guilt and sadness. But then it quickly changed into betrayal and anger.

She looked away, "I-I can't. I wouldn't do that to my family."

I stared at her shocked. Right now she did have a family, and that was Jill.

"You know," I started, "Even with a bond, I still can't understand you." I stepped away from her now. The anger within me said if I didn't, I would do something I would regret. "If you're not going to be there for Jill, then I will." I walked towards the door, but then stopped and looked back at her again. "Also, when you find where my best friend is, tell her to give me a call."

Then I walked out. I heard Lissa calling me through the bond, but I blocked her out.

I was outside just by the local cafe and got my cell out.

Plan A didn't work.

Now let's do Plan B.

* * *

_**DUH DUH DUH! What did you think of the chapter guys? I know it's a bit short, but the next one will reveal Plan B of Rose's great plan. :D. I know none of you are very happy with Lissa right now, but for me, this has to happen in the story. Lissa will get to grips with reality soon I promise you that, but we won't see her for a couple of chapters.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys and what do you think Plan B is?**_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Boom! :D Another chapter. You guys are lucky that I love you so much! :D**_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

It was an hour later when I finished the phone call. Getting everything sorted.

As I was heading to my next place I had to go, my cell phone rang.

I got my phone out and saw it was Mason calling me.

I picked up, "Hey."

"Scott is back." Mason told me through the phone.

I sighed, "Is Jill awake yet?"

"Yeah she is, they're playing Snakes and Ladders." I could hear him smiling.

I laughed, "I can't believe I still have that game."

"I can," Mason replied.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll be there as soon as I can, I just got to do something."

"Oh god," Mason groaned, "What happened?"

I stood out the door where I hated to go the most.

"Plan B happened." I hung up then.

"Hathaway," Barked one of the guardians at the door. "What are doing here?"

I took a deep breath, "I'm here to see the Queen."

* * *

Waiting for the god dam Queen to finish her chess game was god dam long. Half of me didn't even know why I was even her, but the other half knew I needed the Queen's help, even if she was a bitch.

One of her female guardians, Serena I think her name was, came over to me.

"The Queen will see you now." She seemed quite nice. Then again, she was female and us female guardians were much more nicer than male ones (apart from Dimitri).

I nodded and got up from my seat.

The next thing I knew I was bowing down to Queen Bitch herself.

"Please Guardian Hathaway," She pointed to the sofa opposite her. "Take a seat." I sat down and a moment later Tatiana said, "I guess you are here about Jillian."

My eyes snapped up to hers, "How?"

She smiled softly at me, "The academy called me after you talked to them and informed me on what has been happening. How is Jillian?"

I sighed, "She could do better if her sister was there for her." I said honestly.

"Yes well, Lissa may be a good Queen one day but she is having trouble coming to terms with everything." I nodded in agreement. "And I fully support you with your plan."

That surprised me. "You do?"

"You have matured over the years Rose, I see how protective you are of Lissa, Scott and the rest of people you care about and I know you are a great guardian." She paused, thinking of the right words. "But I do understand that you are looking after your younger brother, is that correct?" I slowly nodded. "I am just worried if you could look after both children, since one of them is a teenager and has an eating disorder. I'm just wondering if you could cope with it."

I cleared my throat, "Yes I can. I may be looking after two kids, but I know them well and I think I can look after them well. I've spoken to the academy and I'm going to see if Scott's private tutor here will teach Jill too. I've already spoken to Jill's mother, Emily about this. At first she wanted to Jill back with her, but I told her that Jill won't get the support she could get here and that I'd look after Jill. In the end Emily agreed. Both the academy and Emily are going to be sending her things down here and I will also look for a good therapist here to help Jill. Above all that," I sighed, "I think I can do it."

Tatiana stared at me more a minute, before smiling. "Well then, I might as well give you this."

She placed a piece of paper on the coffee table in front of me. I picked it up and I was shocked at what I saw.

"I-I..." I was speechless. The Queen had just made the Rose Hathaway speechless. Please, someone take a picture of this moment.

I looked from the piece of paper to her, "I can't have this, it's wrong."

She shook her head, "You deserve it Rosemarie."

I blinked and said the words I thought I would never say to her. "Thank you."

"Now get out of here before I change my mind," By the smile on her face, I knew she was joking.

I laughed and said my goodbyes. Then I left.

I walked to my apartment with a wide smile on my face.

Who knew Queen Bitch could be so nice?

* * *

As I walked into my apartment, I heard playful screams coming from the living room. I walked in there to see Mason, Scott and Jill playing Snakes and Ladders.

"I WIN!" Scott shouted, waving his arms in the air.

"You always win," Mason said acting like he was eight too.

"Well he's my brother, so he gets lucky." I stated as I sat down with them.

"Finally!" Mason shouted getting up, "I've got to get going, I promised Claire I'll be home before eight."

I nodded and smiled at him, "Thanks for today."

"You're welcome, see you guys later." He said running out of the door.

"Bye!" We called.

"Where were you today?" Jill said. Seeing her now, she looked better than before.

"I had to do some things, how are you?" I asked.

She nodded, "Better, but I haven't eaten yet, I'm scared about what would happen."

I smiled, "How about if I make a small piece of something and see where it goes from there?"

She nodded, "That's a good plan."

I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Scott asked.

I sighed, "I need to tell you two about Plan B."

I told Jill that I spoken to the Academy about her problems she was having. At first they said they would do everything in their power to stop it, but then I told them I wanted Jill to stay at court with me and Scott. Before coming back to the apartment, I bumped into Scott's private tutor, Claudia, she said she would be delight to teach Jill. And now all I needed to do was to find a therapist.

"You would really do all of this? For me?" Jill asked me afterwards.

I nodded, "Of course. But you have to see the therapist and stop doing your habit, otherwise I'll have to send you back to the academy. Do you think you can do it?"

Jill bit her lip, "I think I can."

I smiled, "Good, I'm glad."

"Wait, how can we live all under one roof? You only have one room and I can't stay on the sofa forever." Jill stated.

I smiled, "Well the Queen gave me a little gift." I got the piece she gave me out of my pocket and showed it to both Scott and Jill.

Scott looked up at me, "She gave you a house?"

I nodded, "It has three bedrooms for the three of us, a big living room and a big kitchen as well as a back garden."

Scott grinned, "Wow, I don't have to sleep in the same bed as you!" He jumped up and down, making me and Jill laugh.

"When can we move in?" Jill asked.

"Says here as soon as." I said looking at the paper.

"Rose," I looked up to Jill, "Thank you for taking me in."

I pulled her into a hug, "Your welcome and," I kept one arm around her as I wrapped my other arm around Scott, "Welcome to the family."

* * *

_**Awwwwwwwwwwwww...**_

_**First of all, everyone keeps asking me "Where is Dimitri!" Don't worry he'll be in the next chapter. And he's only not been in the chapters for like two or three...but to be honest, i kinda miss him too.**_

_**What did you think of this chapter, Rose finally getting a house? X**_

_**Let me know :D**_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**Keep the reviews coming everyone! I enjoy reading everyone one of them.**_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

**Two Days Later...**

"Green and purple?" I asked Jill, "Seriously?"

We were a shop at Court where they sold paints and other things for houses. We were just picking colours to paint our rooms. Scott had chosen dark and light blue for his walls; I had chosen cream and light purple. And now Jill had chosen dark green and dark purple.

For the last two days Jill has been getting better. She started seeing a therapist yesterday and her eating has gotten good. Her things also arrived yesterday, so the apartment was filled with so many things. But right now, everything was...quiet.

"Yeah," Jill said looking at the two paints in her hands, "I'm random like that."

I laughed, "Fine," I looked around for Scott. "Scott!" I called.

He came running down to us, "Ready!" He shouted.

We went to pay for the paints and other things we also got from here.

Jill turned to me and said, "Who's going to help us, because we can't do this alone."

I smiled, "That's where Plan C comes into view."

Jill rolled her eyes, "Again with the alphabet plans."

We quickly paid and went outside.

I paused and turned to the kids. "You guys go on to the house, I just need to make a call."

"Okay," They both said and grabbed each other's hands and went on. The two had gotten close over the last two days. Almost like brother and sister.

I grabbed my cell phone out and called.

Then that sexy Russian accent answered, "Belikov."

"Hathaway," I said trying to do it in the same tone he had, but failed as I had a cheesy grin on my face.

"Roza," He breathed, "How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while." Dimitri asked.

I bit my lip, "Yeah...I'm sorry about that. It's been all drama."

"Why? What's happened?"

"I'll tell you when I see you. You aren't busy are you?" I asked.

"No of course not, why?" He asked.

"Well I need your help with something, could you meet me a place?"

"Sure, where?"

I gave him the address and hung up. I raced down to my new house. The house looked big on that outside; it looked newly built with white window frames and a white door. It was already wide open (kids these days). When you first walk in the hallway is straight and slim and leads right to the stairs. But in the hallway are two doors, one leading to the big kitchen and the other to big living room. When you get into the living room, it also leads to the back garden. Upstairs leads to the three bedrooms. I – of course- had the master bedroom, whilst Jill and Scott had the other two rooms (which were around the same size as each other.)

I walked into the empty living room to find Jill and Scott on the floor flipping through magazines.

"Hey guys, ready to get started soon?" I asked as I sat on the floor with them.

They both looked up at me and nodded.

"Who's going to help us?" Jill asked.

I smiled, "Dimitri."

Scott's eyes lit up, "Really! Could he help me with my room?"

I nodded, "Since you are the youngest."

"Yes!"

"Hey, isn't Dimitri the guy from that dinner we had the other night at Lissa's?" Jill asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, he's my boyfriend."

Jill smiled, "I'm happy for you Rose."

Just then there was a knock on the door. I got up, went through the hallway and answered it. And it was my sexy Russian god.

His smile almost made me melt. "Hello Roza." He said coming towards me and wrapping his long strong arms around my waist.

"Hello _Comrade_." Then we kissed. Like all the times we kissed I felt like I was flying in mid air.

When we broke apart he asked, "Comrade?"

I shrugged, "You have a nickname for me, so I came up one for you."

He chuckled, "You are very random Roza."

"Why thank you Guardian Belikov." I kissed him again.

When we broke apart again, he asked. "Why am I here?"

"Because Comrade, we need your help." I grabbed his hand and dragged him in the living room where Jill and Scott were. "You remember Jill, right?" I asked pointing at Jill who gave Dimitri a friendly, shy wave.

He smiled to Jill, "Yes, Lissa's sister."

I forced a smile this time, "Yeah...well she is going to be staying with us for a while and well...the Queen gave me this house."

Dimitri looked surprised, "The Queen just gave you a house."

"I was as shocked as you are." I stated and then pointed to the paints. "Could you help us out and help us paint?" I gave him my puppy eyes.

He chuckled as he took off his duster, "Where do I start?"

* * *

"Well, I'm done." Jill said as she walked into my soon to be room. I was painting the third wall of the room when Jill walked in. I turned to her with a tired smile on my face. "You look tired."

"That's because I am," I said, dropping to the ground. "You sure you're done?"

Jill nodded and leaned on the doorway, "Thank you again for letting me stay."

I smiled, "To be honest, I enjoy having you here."

"Alrighty then, I'm going to see if Scott and Dimitri are done yet."

I nodded and watched her leave.

I quickly got back to work.

A few minutes later I felt big, strong arms going around my waist and a strong smell of aftershave. I hadn't even heard footsteps.

I looked over my shoulder to him, "Hello, I guess you're done with Scott's room."

He smiled, showing his white teeth. "More than done." Then he kissed me

I dropped my paint brush to the floor and wrapped my arms around his neck. Wanting him closer. This kiss was enough to make anyone fall on the floor; that would explain why I actually was on the floor now.

The make-out session was becoming more heated up as Dimitri was on top of me. His large hands went all around my body. But his left hand stopped at my thigh and smoothed it up and down, which gave me goose bumps all around my body. His other hand was in my hair.

My hand ran down his chest towards his—

Someone coughed making me and Dimitri jump apart. I looked up at the doorway to see Jill, smirking at us too.

"You know," She started, "If Scott was the one who caught you, it would of been scarring for him." My cheeks went red with embarrassment. "Me and Scott are going to head back to the apartment, you coming?"

I blinked and said, "Ugh...I'm just going to finish up here and meet you there."

She looked at Dimitri, "Riiightt, you 'finish' up here, I'll see back at the apartment."

Then she left.

I looked at Dimitri who was looking right at me.

Then we burst into laughter.

* * *

Me and Dimitri managed to get my room done and left the house. Like always, Dimitri walked me home. I was still overcome with that make-out session we had just before Jill broke us up. It felt nice and well, heated.

When we got to my apartment door, Dimitri said, "I guess you won't be living here for very long."

I shook my head, "No, I'm actually going to miss this small place."

Dimitri sighed, "Jill told me."

I looked at him, "Told you what?"

"Everything. Why she's staying with you, everything."

I breathed, "I know it's stupid and –"

"Thoughtful." Dimitri cut me off.

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?"

He nodded, "It's not every day when a guardian Dhampir takes responsibly for a Moroi child, and I think it's very brave of you."

I smiled at him, "Well...goodnight."

Just then, he grabs me of the back of my hair and pulls me into a hot and passionate kiss. I kissed him back with everything I had which made me think I might have bruised lips in the morning.

The kiss then ended with him saying, "Night Roza."

Then he left.

I opened the door to hear childish screams. My guesses were that they were playing Snakes and Ladders.

I smiled as I looked around the kitchen for something to cook.

Suddenly my cell phone went off; I got it out of my pocket to see it had no caller ID.

I slowly picked up and said, "Hello?"

"Rose! Thank god!"

I narrowed my eyebrows, "Dad?"

I could hear he was out of breath. "Don't trust anyone! I'll be down there soon!"

Taken back, I replied, "What? Dad, what's going on?"

"Trust me on this one, keep Scott safe, I love you both and I'll see you soon!"

"Dad I-" Then he hung up on me.

I put down my cell phone, wondering what that was all about.

But I knew in my gut, that it wasn't good and it wasn't going to end pretty.

* * *

_**DUH DUH DUH! **_

_**Sometimes guys...you got to love my cliff-hangers :D**_

_**What did you think of Rose and Dimitri?**_

_**And what's going on with Abe? **_

_**Let me know :D**_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**_KEEP THE LONG REVIEWS COMING GUYS! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOTS!_**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

"Don't trust anyone?" Dimitri asked as we sat at the kitchen counter. It was the next day and I texted Dimitri to come over to talk about the call I got from Abe last night. It seriously freaked me out.

I nodded, "I don't know what he means by that, but I know something is not right."

He sighed, "Did he sound stress at all."

I nodded again, "And a bit tired. I didn't know why he left Scott with me and now...I have this feeling that something isn't good."

He grabbed my hand on the counter, "You know what your problem is Roza?"

I smiled, "I worry too much."

He chuckled and nodded, "From what I hear of your father, he can look after himself."

"I know, but he's my Dad." I stated, "I can't help but worry."

Just then both Jill and Scott ran into the kitchen, Jill grabbing two pieces of toast – that I made earlier – and gave one to Scott.

I looked up at the clock, "You guys are late."

"We know!" They shouted together.

"Bye Rosie!" Scott shouted as he ran to the door.

"Laters!" Jill shouted as she ran to the door.

I sat up, "Don't forget about you're therapist today!" I shouted to Jill.

The last thing I heard Jill say was, "I won't!" And then they were gone. They were late for tutor.

I sighed, "I guess it's time to get everything moving."

Dimitri chuckled, "Yes I guess it is."

I got off the stool and said, "Thanks for helping me out today, I don't think I would be able to move everything without your help."

Dimitri smiled, "No worries."

* * *

"So whose bed is this?" Dimitri asked carrying the big box of the ready to be built bed.

"Jill, you know where her room is, right?" I asked.

I saw him nod, "Yeah, the one that has two weird colours in there."

I laughed, "That's the one."

As he went upstairs, my cell phone started to ring and I picked up.

"Hathaway," I barked.

"Oh, Miss Hathaway, I'm one of Scott's tutors." The man on the other end said.

"I thought he only had one tutor." I said.

"He has three, for different subject he wants to learn." The man said.

"Okay, what's up?"

The man cleared his voice, "You see Miss Hathaway, Scott has had accident."

"Oh god, what happened?"

"Yes well, Scott banged his head on the table as he was trying to get his pencil. It looks bad and now he's at the clinic." The man told me.

"Oh shit," I cursed, "I'll be right down."

"No need to worry Miss Hathaway," The man said, a little too quickly. "I and Jill are with him and Jill will return him after tutor is suppose to be over."

I struggled, "Are you sure? I can pick him up now."

"No need to worry," He repeated. "Jill will take him home."

"Oh...okay...thank you." I said and hung up.

I stared at the no ID on my phone.

"Rose!" Dimitri called from upstairs, "I need your help!"

"Coming!" I shouted and put my phone away.

I know that it was funny to feel it. But I felt something was really wrong with that phone call.

* * *

Me and Dimitri, we're breathless afterwards. We had just done in one day the living room and Jill's room. Now the living room was filled with two sofa's, a wide scene TV, a coffee table and a dinner table.

"Good work today Guardian Belikov." I said after a minute's silence.

He grinned at me, "Not so bad yourself Hathaway."

We both leaned into kiss each other when Jill walked into the room.

"Oh, why am I the one who always catches you?" Jill moaned.

We laughed and stood up from the sofa, and I looked around for Scott.

"Where's Scott?" I asked, still breathless.

Jill raised an eyebrow, "I thought he was with you."

My gut twisted, "I thought he was with you." I repeated her words.

She shook her head, "I haven't seen him seen this morning..."

Before I could say anything else, the last person I thought would come into the house ran into the living room. Looking stressed and breathless.

"Dad?" I asked in a high voice.

He caught a breath, "Rose...Thank god." He searched the room. "Where's Scott?" He looked worried now.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." I said.

"You didn't pick him up from tutor?" He asked.

Jill answered for me, "No...I was told he was already home after hitting his head on the table. But we normally walk back home together."

"And I got a call saying that Jill would bring him home from the clinic." I said.

Now Dad looked pissed. He roared and kicked the wall beside him, making everyone – even Dimitri – flinch.

"Dad..."I said, "What's going on? Where's Scott?"

He ran his hand through his messy, hair. "Richard's got him." He looked at me straight in the eye. "And I think he's going to kill him."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH!**

**I know you guys are going to hate me now for leaving it at a very cool and dramatic cliff-hanger, but it sums up what's going to happen next. **

**So, where do you think Scott is?**

**Who is Richard? **

**And also, I have to ask, do you guys want the story to be in other people's POV's or leave it at Rose's? Let me know.**

**Also check out my other cool story The Dark Shadows and it's squeal The Secret Shadows. I've just updated The Secret Shadows for people who do read it and people who haven't read the two, you don't know what you're missing :D**

**Love the long reviews and keep them coming! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! :D**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! I love how everyone is so supporting of my writing and storylines. I hope you guys will enjoy the next three chapters of this story and I have to say...**_

_**You'll be wanting to kill me afterwards for giving you heart attacks.**_

_**Enjoy...I hope...:)**_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

Abe and his guardians spent the whole night trying to track down this Richard guy. Abe hasn't told me what's happened and what's happening now. Only that Richard might kill Scott.

I spent the whole night awake, worrying my ass off. Dimitri wanted to stay with me, but he had to go on duty. He was hesitant about it, but I ordered him to go. Jill wanted to stay awake too, but I knew it wouldn't be good for her either. So I ordered her to bed as well. Right now Jill was in my bedroom at the apartment, good way to get away from me pacing. I had no idea what was going on. All I knew was that my baby brother was missing.

It was five o'clock in the morning when Abe returned. I stormed into the kitchen where he was.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"Rose I-"

"No Abe," I growled sitting on the stool. "Tell me now. I'm a big girl now. I think I can handle it."

Abe looked at me before sighing and sitting next to me. "Once upon a time ago, me and Richard used to be partners." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Not like that. Business partners. We were actually the best of friends. But then..." He trailed off.

"Go on." I said.

"Richard had a lovely family. Good children and a beautiful wife. But as I went on one of my business runs, I got on the bad side of a man named Peterson. He is someone not to be messed with and I stupidly did. While I was on my way back to Turkey, I got a messed up call from one of Peterson's men. Telling me I better say good bye to my friend, as I won't be able to in five minutes. Panicking, I quickly phoned Richard. He picked up on the first ring, but as I was talking to him, I heard a scream and a crash and the phone went dead." I could tell this was a bad memory for him as he didn't look at me in the eye. "As soon as got off the plane I rushed to the hospital and found Richard still alive, but his family was dead. Peterson had one of his men to crash the car they were driving in, wanting to kill them all to get back at me. Richard was so in rage, he swore revenge against me, blaming me for everything. So for the next few years, he has been trying out ways to get his revenge." He did a small smile, "But he didn't know about you and Scott, well until now that is."

"How come you never told me this?" I asked a moment later.

"I was doing what I thought was to protect you." He sighed, "And look where we are now."

I grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry Dad. We'll find him."

Just then one of Abe's guardian's – Jake I think his name was – ran into the apartment. "We got them!"

We both stood up as Abe asked, "Where?"

"At an old business building, not far from here." Jake replied.

Abe nodded, "Get the cars ready, I'll be down soon." Jake followed orders and ran out of the door. Abe turned to me and said, "I'll be back soon."

Before he could get close to the door, I said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You don't think you're leaving without me?"

Abe sighed and looked at me again, "It's too dangerous Rose, he could have twenty people with him."

"Or he could not. And remember Dad, I'm a guardian, I can protect myself."

"What about Jill? She can't be left alone." Abe stated. Dick.

I quickly thought of an idea, "Give me a minute." I said as I got my cell out.

I called the first person I knew I could trust.

"Belikov." Dimitri barked through the phone.

"Dimitri!" I shouted through the phone, relieved, "I need you."

* * *

"I'm coming with you." Dimitri said as I told him what was going on.

"You can't, someone needs to stay behind and look after Jill." I said, almost pledging for him to look after Jill.

He looked at me with those dark, dark eyes that I sometimes found myself lost in. He cupped his hands in my face, making him stare at me right in the eyes. "Promise me," He said, "Promise me you'll be safe. Don't do anything stupid or reckless. Please..." His forehead was touching mine, "I can't let anything happen to you." He whispered. When he said that I felt all of my body go numb as all there was in the world was me and him. No one else. No one trying to kill my brother. No one wanting to get revenge on my father. It was just us.

Right then and there, I knew I loved Dimitri. With all of my heart. But I couldn't find the words. My mouth was dry.

Finally then, I found my voice and said, "I promise." Dangerous move Rose, I thought to myself. Knowing my, I would do something reckless or stupid. But I had to try not to, for him. To reassure him I would be fine. That he could trust me.

Then he kissed me, so passionately and gently that I thought my heart would explode.

When the kiss ended, I sighed, "I need to go. Scott needs me."

Dimitri nodded and let me go, "Be safe."

I nodded and went to the door, "I will."

I closed the door softly behind me, and kept my tears to myself. Not knowing if I'll see him again.

I never even told him I love him.

* * *

_**BOO! MWAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Another cliffy! :D Come on guys, you got to love me :L **_

_**But I'm guessing you're hating me right now.**_

_**I can't say for sure that nothing will happen to Rose...we'll just have to see what happens.**_

_**So, what do you think will happen?**_

_**Will Rose tell Dimitri she loves him?**_

_**Will they find Scott in time?**_

_**Let me know!**_

_**In the next three chapters, it's going to be switched from Rose's POV to Abe's, to get the story right.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_**Now this is the chapter...I actually almost cried on. :'(**_

_**All of you going to hate me again for another cliff-hanger...but I had no choice.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

I was in the back of the van along with Abe's other guardians. They all looked as nervous as I did. Scott had grown on them too. My heart was racing with fear. What if we were too late? I didn't want to think like that, but everything is possible.

I started to think back to the talk I had with Dimitri. I told him I w0ouldn't do anything stupid or reckless, but I had a feeling I was going to break that promise. But if it was me or Scott who had to die, I would choose myself to die. Because that's what you do when you love someone, you sacrifice yourself for their life.

Suddenly the van stopped and the back doors opened to my father. We all got out of the van to see a 9 floor business building. You could tell it closed down as the place was like desert.

As we entered the building, the first thing we saw was a mess of a reception. Dust and papers everywhere. Jake managed to find the lights and turned them on, making us see more. There was an elevator not far from the reception desk. The doors were open but no lift. On the door way there was tape and a sign on it saying "OUT OF ORDER". Going to stay away from that.

"Okay," Abe started "You guys go that way and make your way up. We'll go this way. You have your cell phones if you find anything. Be back here in an hour's time." Everyone agreed and we split up.

I was with Abe, Jake, Benson and Kyle. We searched the ground floor first of the left side. Then we went up the stairs to the first floor. Once again we only searched the left side. As we went to the second floor and searched, I had this funny feeling when we went passed this hall.

"Hey," I said and paused to the look down the hallway. "Where does that lead to?"

"On the map of the building," Benson started, "It's a hallway for the cleaners."

"Why?" Abe asked.

I pressed my lips together, "I have this feeling...like we should go down there."

There was silence until Abe said, "Alright then, let's go."

I put out my hand, "Maybe you guys should go on the way you're going and I'll go this way."

"Rose, I don't want to leave you alone." Abe said.

"Dad," I smiled at him. "I'm 18 and a guardian, and I got my cell. I think I can look after myself,"

Abe studied me until finally agreeing, "You call me if anything happens."

"Come on," I said as I walked backwards into the hallway. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

The cleaners hallways were the same as the other hallways. Covered with papers and dust. I was on the last floor when I gave up. I couldn't find Scott anywhere and I was starting to give up.

As I was heading towards the stairs when something caught my eye. A door marked with the words, "CLEANERS ROOM". I don't know why but something told me to have a look.

I went towards the door and slowly opened the door. I opened it to see the place empty, apart from desks and draws all over the floor like that have been –

I stopped myself.

The way the draws from the desk had been thrown looked...I don't know...weird. Like someone was fighting with another someone or someone was in a rage. And something in me told me to keep looking around.

As I came to a clearance in the room, I saw something that stunned me to the core.

I walked up towards it kneed down, pressing my fingers on top of it.

It was blood.

And it was recent.

It could be Scott's blood.

* * *

**ABE'S POV**

I shouldn't let her go on her own. It was me being stupid for a moment. If anything happened to her or Scott...former best friend or not, he was going to hell.

"Hey boss!" Kyle called from in front of us. We we're on the 8th floor and Kyle was standing in front of an half opened door. "You better come and see this."

We walked to where Kyle was and opened the door and what I saw shocked me.

The room was filled with pictures. Not just any pictures. Of Rose and Scott.

I walked into the room and looked at the dates of the pictures. Some of them were recent and others were old. He had been watching them. All along. And waiting for the moment for his revenge.

I was now actually fearful of what he might do to Scott.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

After looking around the room more for ten minutes I left and headed for the 8th floor. As I got to the end of the stairs my cell started to ring. I picked it up to see no caller ID, I thought it might be Abe so I picked it up.

"Hathaway," I sighed.

The person who asnwered with a voice so scared and young wasn't who I thought it would be.

"Rosie!" Scott shouted into the phone.

My whole body stopped and my eyes widened. "Scott! Where are you!"

"I'm on the 7th floor of the building! The bad man took out some of Daddy's guardians! I managed to get his phone while he wasn't looking! I'm so scared Rosie!" He sounded breathless from running and I could tell he was crying.

"Don't worry! I'm on my way! Stay on that floor!" I shouted through the phone.

"I couldn't! The bad man was following me and I had to go to the 6th floor!"

I took a deep breath, "Okay, find somewhere to hide and stay there! I'll find you!"

"Okay Rosie..."

I hung up then and started racing down the stairs. I called Abe's cell and waited for him to pick up.

He picked up on the third ring. "Hello."

"Dad! Scott called!" I shouted through the phone as I ran down the never ending stairs.

"Where is he?" Abe asked.

"On the 6th floor! I told him to hide and that I would find him!" This time I was screaming.

"Okay, we'll meet you there." Abe hung up then.

Right now I was on the 7th floor and coming onto the 6th floor.

My heart was racing like there was no tomorrow. I could hardly breathe. I knew he was hurt because of the blood in the cleaners room. But it could have been Richard's. Either way, hurt or not, I had to get to him. He was my little brother and he was too young to be used like this.

I then finally came onto 6th floor and ran through the cleaner's hallways to the normal hallways.

When I got into the normal hallways, I put my hands to my mouth and shouted. "Scott!"

I ran down the hallways and continued to call Scott's name. I knew it was a bad move, but if he knew I was near, he would feel more safer.

As I turned a corner, I stopped and gasped.

Richard was there. He had raven black hair with really dark green eyes. He was wearing gym clothes with a big coat. But it wasn't him who shocked me. He had Scott around the throat wuth his arm. I could see a bit of blood on the top of Scott's head, but apart from that, he looked fine. Scott struggled out of Richard's grip, but wasn't strong enough.

"Stay back!" Richard shouted walking towards the out of order elevator.

I put my hands up, "Please!" I felt tears running down my cheeks, "He's just a boy!"

"Yeah!" Richard replied, "So was my son!"

Suddenly, Abe and the other guardians, appeared at the other end of the hallway. Richard was one step away now from falling down the hole, with Scott tightly in his grip.

Abe took a step forward, his hands hands up like me. "Richard," Abe said. "Don't do this!"

"Well dear friend," Richard said coldly, "You should of thought about that a long time ago!"

Richard took another step back, him and Scott falling into the hole.

"NO!" Me and Abe screamed together.

Then Richard and Scott fell through, Scott's screams were like a nightmare.

* * *

_**Another cliffy people...**_

_**Don't kill me!**_

_**I'm sorry!**_

_**I'll update soonish**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_**I know most of you want to kill me for the cliff-hanger I left in the last chapter.**_

_**But this chapter is going to be much worst.**_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

"_Thump!"_

That was the sound I heard five seconds later. Both me and Abe ran to the open elevator and we saw something that made us breathe in relief. The lift was 6 feet under us in the whole and the top of it saved Scott and maybe Richard.

I saw blood on the lift and I knew it was Richard as it was near his dead. I couldn't tell if he was alive. Scott was alive, he looked scared and struggled out of Richard's grip.

"Oh my god," I said before shouting, "Scott! Are you okay?"

Scott stopped struggling and nodded, "I can't get out!"

"Stay there son!" Abe shouted, "We're going to get you out of there!" Abe rushed over to his guardians and they talked about a plan of getting Scott out of there.

"Rosie..." Scott said, his voice sounded scared and on the edge to tears.

I kneeled down the whole and smiled, "I'm here Scott."

Now he was crying and struggling out of Richard's grip. "I'm scared Rosie..."

"I know Scott...I know...we're going to get you out of there." I said.

"I want to go home..." He said.

I hated seeing him like this. I saw Abe and the guardian's continuing talking. It wasn't going to be another half an hour until they actually got a plan to get him out of there. And I remember the sign on the ground floor about the elevator being out of order, so I don't think the lift was going to last long.

I looked back at Scott's sad and scared face. My promise to Dimitri came back into my mind. Right now, I had to break it. My brother was in danger and I needed to get him out of there.

"Don't worry Scott," I said, balancing my leg over the hole and my hands tightly on the wall. "I'm coming."

"Rose!" Abe called, "No!"

Then I jumped.

I landed on the top of the lift and echoing of the sound of my landing on it echoed through the hole.

The lift moved for a minute before staying still again. I moved towards Scott and lifted up Richard's arm. Scott quickly jumped up and gave me a tight hug whilst crying into my shoulder.

"Rose!" I looked up to see Abe above us, along with Jake and Benson.

"I'm fine; we're fine!" I called and let go of Scott.

I went over to Richard and put my fingers on his purse on his neck. I could feel it, which meant he was still alive.

"He's alive!" I told my Dad and looked up to him. "We have to get him out of here!"

Abe looked troubled, "Rose...I can't...not after-"

"Oh for goodness sake's Dad!" I shouted at him, "Be the better man!"

He looked at me for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, I'll try and lift him up towards you guys!" I said and started to lift up Richard. God he was heavy.

But somehow, magically, I managed to lift him up towards the others.

"Come on guy!" I screamed.

My arms couldn't hold him for long, even with my half vampire strength. God, what the hell has Richard been eating? Then my thoughts went to his family. He had a son, just like Dad. Even though he wanted to kill Scott, right before he fell with Scott, I could see a bit of guilt in his eyes. Along with lost and sadness. Even though I hated him for hurting and scaring Scott, I understood him. He just missed his family. He had nothing while Dad had everything.

I was started to feel sorry for Richard. It can't be easy going day by day, without seeing your kids or your wife ever again. If I was in the place as Richard, I would want revenge too. But he got it on the wrong guy. He should of gone after Peterson.

Then Richard's weight became a bit more lighter as I saw Kyle and Benson getting him. Two more seconds later, all of Richard's weight was gone and he was carried through the hallway above us.

Abe looked down towards me, "Get ready for Scott, we'll get him out next!"

I nodded and went over to Scott.

He looked a bit more better than before, but still scared.

"Hey Scott, we're going to get you out of here now, okay?" I asked while putting my hands on his shoulders.

"What about you Rosie?" He asked.

I gave him a sad smile, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I told him.

"Promise?"

God, what is with everyone and their promises?

"You remember when we first met?" I reminded him and he nodded, "And I promised that I'll always be there for you?" He nodded again, "If anything does happen to me, you have to know that I'll always be there for you. No matter what."

"Always?" He asked.

I nodded, "Always."

"Then promise me," He started, "Promise me that everything is going to be okay, that you'll going to be okay."

I swallowed. How could I promise this to a eight year old boy? I remember when I was younger and my mom promised me to see me sometime in the summer, but she broke that promise and I lost my faith in her. I didn't want Scott to ever lose his faith in me. But I didn't know any other way to reassure him.

I nodded, "I promise." Another bad move Rose, I thought to myself. Be and my promises, I promised Dimitri I wouldn't do anything stupid or reckless. And look where I am now, I broke that Dimitri, like my mom did to me. But I didn't have much of a choice.

He smiled at me and gave me a tight hug like he did before. I lifted him up and looked above to see his Abe and the others were ready.

Abe was there and put his arms out, "Give him here!"

I nodded and slowly lifted him up to Dad.

Unlike Richard, Scott was fairly light. I managed to get him to Dad safely.

When Dad got Scott out of the way, he said, "Benson and Kyle are going to take Scott and Richard to the van. Jake is just calling the Court clinic and telling them what happened to Richard. I'm just going to have a quick word with Scott and then me and Jake will get you out of there."

I nodded, "Hurry!" I called.

Then he was gone.

As I stood on top of the lift, my cell started ringing. I picked it up to see a text, from Dimitri.

_Are you okay?_

_Dimitri_

I smiled at the text. I loved how caring he was. I loved him. I couldn't really tell him that through a text.

So I simply just texted back saying:

_Yeah, we're fine._

_Rose_

Then I put the cell back in my pocket.

Just then Abe appeared at above with Jake not too far behind him.

Abe gave me a teasing smile, "Why do you always have to be so stubborn Rose?" He put his hand out towards me.

I gave him a charming smile, "I wouldn't be your daughter if I wasn't." I said and reached out for his hand.

Suddenly, the lift moved and I heard something break. My heart started racing as I looked around me. I could hear something echoing around me and my breathing got quicker.

"Rose!" Abe called and turned back to him. I could see the worry in his eyes, the worry for this daughter as he reached out for me. "Quickly! Grab my hand!"

I tried to reach out for his hand.

But it was too late.

The lifted dropped, dragging me down with it. Lights were flashing everywhere as the lift was going down in high speed. I screamed as I bent down, covering myself.

"NOOOOO!" I heard Dad scream. I was a bit surprised I could hear him through my screaming.

But that was the last thing on my mind.

The things that were on my mind were my friends, my family; Jill, Dad, Scott and...

Dimitri.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**ABE'S POV**

"Promise me Daddy," Scott said to me, "Promise me you'll get her out of there."

I smiled at him, "I promise son. Now go on with Benson and Kyle."

He nodded and smiled at me before running off after Benson and Kyle who were carrying a Richard.

I went back to the elevator hole and looked down to Rose. I could feel that Jake was behind me.

I gave her a teasing smile, "Why do you always have to be so stubborn Rose?" I asked her and I put my hand out towards her

She gave me one of her charming smiles. "I wouldn't be your daughter if I wasn't." She replied and reached out to my hand.

Suddenly, the lift moved and one of the wires broke. My eyes widened as I looked back to Rose. There was fear written all over her face. I could hear something echoing and my heart started to race with fear and I was sure that Jake could hear it.

"Rose!" I called causing her to look back to me. I could see she was in total fear of what might happen. And I bet my eyes only showed worry. "Quickly! Grab my hand!"

She tried to reach out for my hand.

That's when it happened.

The lifted collapsed, with Rose still on it. Lights were flashing everywhere as the lift was going down in high speed. Rose screamed as I saw her bend down and cover herself.

"NOOOO!" I screamed in horror.

Then Rose disappeared, her screams echoing off the walls.

* * *

_**DUH DUH DUH!**_

_**Don't kill me please! I'm just going to run before you go after me like a witch hunt... *running away*.**_

_**So what did you think?**_

_**Do you think Rose will survive?**_

_**What will happen next?**_

_**Let me know while I'm running for my life!**_


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_**Still running from the witch hunt... *breathing heavy* God...**_

_**Just to let you know after this chapter I won't update for a while cuz of my busy life. **_

_**But in order to celebrate the twentieth chapter, I want you guys to tell me what your favourite chapter was; favourite dramatic moment; favourite quote and most hated chapter! **_

_**Also guys, do you guys like to have – as they call them – "lemons" for when you know who do it? I'm a virgin myself so I don't know what it's like, but I can try and write one if you guys would like one.**_

_**Also in this chapter will be insight to a future storyline that I won't do until the Christmas special! Remember this story is set sometime in November time, so Christmas isn't that far away.**_

_**Well...I hope you enjoy...while you can **_

_**MWAHAHAHA!**_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:

**ABE'S POV**

There was a loud crash which meant the elevator stopped, as well as Rose's screams. I stared blankly down the dark hole, still in shock at what had just happened. I remembered Rose's face before the lift dropped and her echoing screams.

"Boss," Jake said beside me. "We have to go to the ground floor of where the lifted stopped. She could be still alive."

I flinched at the word c_ould_. No, she had to be alive. She had to be.

I nodded and we both ran down the endless stairs to the ground floor.

We ran into the reputation where we saw the elevator before we split up and got to the hole.

And there she was.

The lift top was just above the doorway into the lift as the hole went a little bit lower so the lift could go there when it wasn't being used.

Rose looked lifeless. She was lying on top of the lift; it almost looked like she was asleep. But her skin was pale and I couldn't even tell if she was breathing. There was a line of blood coming from her nose which was as still as stone.

Jake quickly took action and went over to Rose and put his fingers on her neck.

He narrowed his eyebrows, "She's alive," I thought those were the best words that anyone ever said to me, until Jake continued. "Barely." He looked up to me, "We have to get her out of her and to the hospital at Court."

I nodded, he was about to pick Rose up, but I said, "Let me." I maybe a Moroi, but it didn't mean I was weak.

Jake nodded and said, "Be careful, she could have some broken bones."

I nodded and carefully picked up Rose in my arms.

God she looked like her mother. But her hair colour was too dark and she had my eyes. Every time I saw Rose I always thought of her mother. Sometimes I wanted to forget her, but Rose's mother's smile will always be trapped in my mind. And sometimes I got upset because she never got the chance to see Rose grow up. But I had and I had been selfish enough to not be there for Rose, like her mother would have wanted me too.

"Let's go," Jake said leading the way.

Soon enough we were at the van. I went to the back of the van where some of the other injured guardians were with Scott and an out cold Richard. As soon as Scott saw Rose in my arms, his face went pale.

"Rosie?" He whispered as I laid Rose down next to Richard in the van. I closed the van doors behind me and turned back round to see Scott kneeled down next to Rose with tears in his eyes.

"She promised me she would be fine..." Tears ran down my son's cheeks.

I wrapped an arm around him and said, "She will be. You know your sister. She's a fighter."

Scott then cried into my chest.

* * *

As soon as we got to Court, there were already doctors with rolling beds waiting for us. They put a cast around Rose's head and oxygen mask. They did the same to Richard and rolled them both to surgery. Me, Jake and Scott were in the waiting room. I was told to wait an hour before they told me of Rose's state. I was already panicking.

"Jake," I turned to him. "Take Scott back to Rose's apartment, and can you tell Rose's friends about what's happened."

Jake nodded.

"No!" Scott shouted, "I want to stay here! I want to stay!"

I kneeled down to Scott, "I know you do, but Rose would want you to rest."

Scott slowly nodded and went with Jake.

I started pacing and pacing in the waiting room. I must have been pacing for a half an hour, as Rose's boyfriend – Dimitri Belikov – came into the waiting room. His face expression looked pained and worried as well mixed with anger.

The moment he saw me his anger rose.

He walked over to me and asked, "Is it true."

I had to be honest, "Yes."

Then he punched me.

It wasn't a jaw breaking punch, but it was enough to leave a bruise. I put my hand on my left cheek where he punched me and looked at him in shock. But I also understood why he did it, I didn't look after Rose. I also blamed myself.

"Why did you let her go down there?" Dimitri shouted.

"I didn't, she jumped down there before I could stop her!" I shouted back.

He groaned and put his head in his hands before turning away from me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want her to get hurt." I told him.

He looked back to me, "I know he whispered."

Then Lissa ran into the room, with a worried expression.

"Where is she?" She asked.

I sighed, "In surgery."

"How bad is it?" Lissa was crying.

"Bad." I replied.

* * *

"How's Rose?" I asked the doctor with Lissa and Dimitri closely behind me.

The doctor smiled, "She's fine, but she's got a bang on the head, a broken arm and a few broken ribs. But apart that she should be fine.

Lissa sat down on her seat, "Thank god."

"Can we see her?" Dimitri asked.

"Soon enough, we just got to put her into a room and then you can see her."

I smiled, "Thank you doctor."

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

I woke up to a bright light in my eyes and a banging headache. I quickly realised I was at hospital room.

"Sleeping beauty awakens." I knew that sexy accent anywhere.

I turned to my right to see my sexy Russian god.

I gave him a small smile, "Hey," I choked, my throat dry.

He grabbed some water and held the cup while I drank from it.

Afterwards I tried to sit up but Dimitri stopped me.

"Careful." He told me.

I felt something on my arm and looked at my left to see my arm in a cast.

"Oh great, what else did I break?"

"Three ribs," He replied.

I sighed, "How long do I have to be in here?"

"As long as they say," He snapped.

I was taken aback, "Whoa, what's wrong."

He didn't look at me, "You lied."

"What do you mean?"

"You promised you weren't going to do anything stupid or reckless." He sounded upset.

I closed my eyes, "Dimitri...I'm sorry, but he's brother and I couldn't just leave him."

I saw a tear run down his cheek.

"Hey," I said as I put my hand on his cheek and made him look at me. "I'm fine."

"I know but-"

I cut him off with a kiss.

* * *

**Well...I can stop running now.**

**Next chapter is the celebration of how many chapters I've done, so make sure you do what I asked you to do. Pretty please *puppy eyes*.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and did you figure out what the future storyline is going to be in this chapter?**


	20. Chapter Twenty

_**Hey guys! Sorry this update is late! I've had a lot on lately, I had my prom just the other day and soon next month it's my 16**__**th**__** birthday! I'll properly update the day before my birthday.**_

_**But anyway, this chapter will be two weeks later and there will be no lemons...Sorry, I just don't feel comfortable about writing it.**_

_**Also I would like to thank everyone for their views on what chapter they liked and so on. It was really enjoyable to read them : )**_

_**But most people said the most dramatic chapter was when Rose fell through the lift and I loved writing that chapter...that makes me weird doesn't it?**_

_**Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty:

**Two Weeks Later...**

I finally had my cast off my arm, I was jumping for joy. I really hated those things. I had it taken off the other day. My ribs were still a little bruised but apart from that I was perfectly fine. Even though I wanted to, Dimitri refused to let me do anything around my new house. With the help of Abe – who was still around – they finished doing the house and Jill, Scott and I moved in a couple of days ago.

Speaking of Abe; he's been very protective over Scott and I ever since the whole thing. I even had to hit him at the back of the head because it got annoying most of the time. Like I told him too, he let Richard go with a warning. I mean, it wasn't really Richard's fault; he was just a man who lost his family and was still lost about it all.

But Sunday morning Dad will be leaving to go back to Turkey. Of course – for Scott's future safety – he will be staying with me. So tomorrow will be Dad's last day here and he's going to look after the kids for the day after they finished tutor. Dad has also grown to Jill and thinking of her as a daughter. I love this, all of us just so close.

Lissa has visited me a few times. She offered to heal me, but I refused. She left as soon as Jill arrived. As much as I was mad at her, I could never hate her. I knew she needed time, but how much time does someone need?

As I walked up the stairs to go to bed and after turning off all the lights. When I got to the top I saw a light coming through Jill's room. I rolled my eyes and opened her door.

I saw her at her desk at her new laptop that Abe gave her. She hadn't noticed me yet.

"Oi," Jill jumped and turned to me. "It's bed time, not laptop time."

Jill laughed, "Sorry, I just finishing off an e-mail to Mom."

I gave her a small smile. "How is she?"

She returned my smile, "Fine. She misses me, but she's glad I'm all together now."

I nodded, "Alright, bed now."

Jill laughed again as she sent the e-mail off, turned off her laptop and climbed into bed. I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"How you doing Ro?" Jill asked with her new found nickname for me.

"Better than ever, it's not every day you fall down a lift." I sort of joked. I would never forget falling down the lift, well I don't think it was something you would forget easily.

Jill rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't be surprised if it happened again."

"Neither would I."

We both laugh and then Jill randomly just says, "You'll make a great mother one day Rose."

I was taken aback by that, "What?"

She nodded, "Just look around Rose, how you look after me and Scott, it's hard to imagine that you're only still eighteen."

I smiled, "Well you are like family to me and I would look after Scott all the time." I looked at the clock to see it's nearly ten, "Okay, sleep time now."

Jill groaned as I got up and she got into her covers.

I turned around to her in the doorway and turned off the light. "Night."

"More like morning for humans." Jill muttered, "Night."

I closed the door and headed for my room.

I sighed tiredly when I closed my bedroom door behind me. Everything has happened so fast. As I looked around for some clothes for bed, my eyes rested on the red roses by my bed. Normally I wouldn't like rose stuff, but I loved these because they came from the one person I loved the most.

Dimitri.

Before you ask, I haven't had the chance to tell him I love him. There has never been the right moment and I don't even know if he feels the same.

I remembered then the other reason Dad was having Jill and Scott tomorrow, Dimitri and I were going out together. And then hopefully...

I sighed again before getting into some night clothes and going to bed.

* * *

"Scott!" I called from the kitchen, running around like there was no tomorrow while Jill was calmly eating her cereal. "If you don't get your butt down here, I will be forced to get you down here myself!"

"God," Jill said after taking a bite out of her cereal, "You sound like my Mom when we're going camping."

I had no time to roll my eyes at her as I was too busy getting Scott's lunch ready.

I was getting annoyed now.

"SCOTT!" I screamed so loud I was sure even the Queen could hear me.

"Sorry!" Scott shouted as he ran into the kitchen, "I was looking for my history book."

I sighed as I finished putting Scott's lunch in a plastic box.

"Okay guys, you know the drill." I said to them.

Jill nodded, "Don't trust anyone we don't know, got it."

They both grabbed their stuff and shouted goodbyes to me before leaving.

I leaned back on the stool, catching my breath.

* * *

Claire gave me one of her bright smiles, "Rose!" She hugged me tightly – which was surprising since she was almost three months pregnant – and I hugged her back. Claire and I have gotten close over the last two weeks. Even though she is the one who was pregnant, she was looking after me after I fell through the lift.

When we broke the hug, she let me through. It was an apartment with two rooms, much more bigger than my last apartment.

"Where's Mason?" I asked as I took my jacket off.

"He's on duty today," Claire said as we both walked into the kitchen. "He told me to tell you that he said hi."

I smiled, "Well tell him I said hi back."

She laughed, "Will do." She started making tea. "How are you anyway?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" She gave me a look, "I'm fine! Okay! How are you?"

Claire nodded, "Good, better now that you're better." There was silence for a moment. "Lissa called, wondering how you are."

"Well if she's worried, she should come on down and see me." I muttered, getting more and more angry at Lissa for not seeing Jill and because she wasn't seeing Jill, that meant she couldn't see me.

"I know, I said the same thing, but..." Claire didn't finish and honestly, even I couldn't finish off that sentence. I felt like ever since the Jill thing happened, I have no idea who Lissa is anymore.

* * *

I still had some bruises around my body, but some of them were easily covered with make-up. I wore a cream dress that reached above my knees and over my shoulders. **(AN: Look on my profile to find the dress)**

I had my hair up in a high pony trail and with smoking eye make-up on. I had to admit, I was pretty nervous.

Dimitri and I haven't been alone since the whole "I fell down the lift" thing, and well, I was nervous.

Then a knock on the door made me jump from my thoughts and run to the house door. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror by the door before opening it.

And I was stunned by what I saw on the other side of the door.

It was my Russian God.

He was all dressed up smartly for our date and I couldn't say any better he looked more like a god with that on.

When Dimitri saw me he inhaled a breath, controlling himself. I was doing the same.

We just stood there for a minute, taking each other in.

I broke the silence, "So...where are you taking me?"

He smiled, as he put his large hand towards me. "A surprise."

I groaned as I put my hand on top of his. "What? Come on, you know I hate surprises!"

Dimitri chuckled, "I know."

I locked the house door and we walked to his car, hand in hand.

* * *

"I never thought you would take me to something so...stunning." I muttered as we walked towards the human restaurant. It sort of looked like a castle, but with bright lights and a red carpet that looked like we were in Hollywood.

"It's not as stunning as you."

I blushed and looked away. God I hated it when he did this to me. Getting me all girly.

Inside the restaurant was more stunning than the outside. The waiter quickly showed us to our table and we sat down.

As we looked at our menus for what we wanted, I looked up to Dimitri across from me and asked, "Are you sure you can afford this?"

Dimitri laughed and looked over his menu to me, "Why do you doubt me Roza?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm just worried you're spending your money just for a dinner. I mean have you seen the costs for one meal!"

He just laughed again and put his hand over mine. "Don't worry, it's all on me."

"But-"

"No buts just pick what you want and leave me with the worrying." I smiled at him and returned looking at the menu.

When we finally ordered Dimitri and I talked about random stuff, like movies, tv shows, books...anything.

And it was surprisingly nice. Relaxing.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" I said as we walked out of the restaurant. "How many wives have you had?" I asked while laughing.

Dimitri shook his head while trying to hold his laughter. "It's not like that and they were _Barbie _dolls." He gave a little chuckle, "And my sisters forced me to marry them when we were little."

I couldn't stop laughing as we got to the car, "Can I ask? What was your first wife's name?"

He didn't answer.

I grinned, "Oh my god, you still remember her name! Tell me!"

"No way," He replied.

"Please!" I gave him the puppy eyes.

He sighed and looked at me "Rosaline."

I swear my jaw dropped, "What?" I blinked.

"Rosaline. The day my sister, Sonya, got the doll when my mother got roses for the kitchen and called the doll Rosaline." I saw a faint smile.

I smiled back, "And now you got a girlfriend named Rosemarie, what are the odds?"

He opened the car door for me as he said "Great odds."

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Dimitri and I got to my house. We both stood outside my house and we were both smiling like idiots.

"So..." I started but couldn't finish. The sexual tension in the air was noticeable and even Dimitri could feel it too.

"I better be getting back so you can get some sleep." Dimitri said, him polite self.

"Why don't sleep here tonight." I asked but it really wasn't a question.

He chuckled, "I really don't want to sleep on the sofa."

"I wasn't talking about sleeping on the sofa."

Before he could say anything else I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He quickly got the message and kissed me back as he put his hands on my hips tightly. He pulled me closer to his body, making no space between us.

We managed to get open the door and into the house. Dimitri kicked the door close behind us and put me up against the wall. He lifted me up more as he grabbed both of my thighs and wrap them around his waist. Both of my hands rubbed his shoulders and pulled off his black jacket. It fell to the floor. The kisses were enough for me not to notice that we were going upstairs, with Dimitri's arms locked around me tight.

Running into my bedroom, and slamming the door – which really didn't need to be closed – and Dimitri gently laid me on the bed.

Soon after that our clothes came off one by one.

Ever since I was fourteen I was told by other girls at my academy that sex hurt and some girls regretted losing their virginity. Saying that they wished that they waited first. So I waited, not wanting to regret it.

And I knew now, as Dimitri and I were making love, I knew I wasn't going to regret it. As my first time would be with someone I loved.

When it was over, I hurt a little but I felt brilliant. My head was on top of Dimitri's heated chest and his arms wrapped around me almost protectively.

It was silent until he broke it with the three words that I didn't see coming.

"I love you, Roza."

My heart stopped, time stopped.

I looked up at him to meet his dark, dark eyes with a smile on my face.

"I love you too."

And then he kissed me.

* * *

**LISSA'S POV**

"How are the wedding plans going." Tatiana asked we walked into her office for another lesson on polities.

"Good, everything is nearly done. Just got to get the outfits." I told her.

She nodded, "Every good, now could you wait here. I've got to see to something quickly."

I shook my head, "No, please go on. I don't mind."

Tatiana nodded once again before walking back out.

I walked around her office until I got to her desk. I stopped when I saw something. A name.

A file with the name: _Rosemarie Kayla Hathaway._

I looked around the office before quickly sitting down at the desk and opened the file.

As I read the first page, I found something that shocked me to the core.

* * *

_**DUH DUH DUH!**_

_**Another cliffie!**_

_**Okay, Christmas is coming up! What do you think will happen at Christmas time for the gang? Let me know.**_

_**Also what did you think of Rose and Dimitri finally making love? **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**_


	21. Chapter Twenty One

_**Hey it's back guys! Sorry for the two non-chapters, but I've got a new battery and ready to get back to work!**_

_**I am hungry for more reviews! Lol.**_

_**I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**I have to say we won't find out for some time now what Lissa found in Rose's file, but it will be truly shocking.**_

_**Now, CHRISTMAS TIME!**_

_**Tehe.**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One:

I woke up to a hand brushing my dark hair away from my face slowly, whist running their fingers through it. I opened my eyes to meet a dark pair of eyes. For a moment I thought what happened last night was a beautiful dream, but as soon as I saw those eyes, filled with lust and love, I knew it was far from a dream and it was totally real.

I took in a deep breath as I looked at his naked body. The blanket covered up to his hips, showing his sexy large chest. Looking at that chest right now I remembered doing a trail of kisses before pulling off his jeans.

Then I looked back to that handsome face that had a devilish grin on, showing that he knew what I was remembering.

Continuing to smooth my hair, he said, "Morning Roza."

I smiled at him, "Morning indeed Comrade." I leaned over and kissed him.

He quickly reacted by putting one hand in my hair and the other on my hip as he deepened the kiss. I moaned against his lips as he rolled us over, making him hover over me.

He pinned my hands above my head and continued to passionately kiss me.

And then my alarm went, reminding me that the kids who leave here will be arriving soon.

We both groaned at the same time, making us laugh. We had one more kiss before getting some clothes on.

Dimitri still had his clothes from last night, nothing else. He was a little worried about looking to smart about the kids and they might knowing what we done. But I reassured him that they both knew about sex, and I don't think either of them would question it.

As soon as we were dressed, we both went into the front room and cuddled on the sofa as we waited for Jill and Scott to come back.

"Was I any good?" I asked suddenly, feeling all nervous about his answer.

Dimitri gave me an odd look as he pushed some of my hair out of my face. "Any good?" He laugh/snort, "Roza, you were brilliant."

I brushed, "Really?"

He kissed me on the nose and said, "Really."

Before we could get into a make-out session, the door bell rang. I groaned as I got up and went to the door.

Jill and Scott ran in as soon as I opened the door, muttering "hello's" as they did. I laughed and rolled my eyes whilst closing the door and following them into the living room.

Walking into the living room, Scott asked "What are you doing here Mr. Dimitri?"

Jill looked between Dimitri and I and realisation came to her as she smirked at me.

"Ugh...He stayed over because we were both out late and we're very tired." Even though Scott knew how babies were made and where they came from, I still didn't want to tell him I had sex last night.

"Yeah," Jill started, "I can imagine." She giggled quietly to herself.

"I'm hungry!" Scott stated.

I raised my eyebrows, "Didn't Dad give you two anything for breakfast?"

Jill shook her head, "Nah, he had to go. He sends his wishes."

I pushed my lips together and nodded, "Right. Pancakes it is."

"Yay!" Scott shouted as he jumped on the sofa next to Dimitri, who laughed and ruffled his hair.

I walked into the kitchen with Jill following behind. As I got the stuff for making the pancakes out, and the TV turned on in the living room, Jill stood on the other side of the counter.

"You had sex last night." She said with a devilish grin.

"No!" I lied.

Jill rolled her eyes at me, "Yes you did. You have sex hair!" She whispered loudly to me.

I touched my hair, horrified. "No I don't."

She gave me a look.

"Fine! I do!" I turned around to get a pan.

"So..." I turned back to her, focusing on her and the pancakes. "Is he any good?"

I didn't answer, just looked down at the pancakes.

"That good?" Jill asked and I slowly nodded, biting my lip. "Wow..."

Then the door bell rang again. "Can you go and get that please Jill."

She nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Less than a second later Adrian ran into the kitchen, making me jump by how fast he was.

"We need to talk." He said, out of breath.

I narrowed eyes at him as Jill said, "I'll be up in my room."

When Jill left, I turned back to Adrian. "What?"

Adrian sighed as guilt crossed his face. "I've so _fucked _up."

I put the pan on the cooker and said, "Why? Have you've told Mia yet?

He shook his head, "Just the opposite."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh come on Adrian!" I shouted. "I'm not getting any younger here!"

He put his head in his hands, "I'm such a dick..."

I knew this was serious by the way Adrian was acting and he would never call himself a dick. I would always do that for him. "Adrian..."

He brought his face back up, "Me and George...I got drunk and..."

My eyes widened, "Oh no Adrian."

"I don't even remember what happened." He told me, "One minute I'm drinking an orange drink and talking to an angry George, and then the next thing I know, I wake up next to George with the biggest hangover ever!"

I wrapped my arms around my chest, "Adrian...did you leave your drink with George by any chance before you blacked out?"

Adrian thought for a moment, "Yeah to go to the men's room and – NO!" He put his hand on his forehead, "You don't think..."

"To be honest Adrian, it wouldn't surprise me." I said looking back to my pancakes.

"He spiked my drink..." Adrian mumbled, "What a dick."

I laughed, "Well at least you have learned your lesson." There was a moment of silence. "Are you ever going to tell Mia?"

"Of course...but I don't know when is the right time."

"There never is Adrian. But you got to do it soon, otherwise the later you leave it the worst it will get." I told him.

Before Adrian could reply, Dimitri came into the kitchen.

"Dimitri," I said with a smile on my face. "You remember Adrian right? From the dinner at Lissa's house."

Dimitri smiled at Adrian and nodded, "Yeah I do, it's nice to see you again."

"Ditto."

Dimitri turned back to me with a sad smile on his face, "I've got to on duty, I'm covering for someone."

I frowned, "Oh, okay. I'll see you soon?"

Dimitri came over to me, cupped my face in his hands, "You bet." Then he kissed me passionately. He pulled away a minute later, realising that we weren't alone, but the smile on his face...it was worth it.

"Bye." I said as he walked out the kitchen. I swear the look on my face must of been of a love stuck teenager.

He chuckled, "Bye Roza." Then he left, closing the front door softly.

I was off in a world of my own world until I saw Adrian's face.

He looked like he just caught me getting a cookie from the cookie jar, with a wide smirk

"What?"

"You had sex!" He shouted like a true gay guy with a high voice.

I waved my hands in the air, "How the _hell _did you know that!"

Adrian laughed, "You've got sex hair."

I sighed, "I really need a shower." We both laughed.

Suddenly my cell ran, I picked it up to see it was Lissa was calling me. I ran my hand through my hair as I answered it.

"Hey Liss." I said.

"Hey Rose," she said through the phone with nervousness in her voice. "Me and Mia are going to be getting our dresses fitted today, and since you're the Maid of Honour, I was wondering if you could join us?"

I sighed, "Yeah, sure. I'll meet you at the fitters?"

I could feel her happiness through the bond and she said, "Yes! That would be great. See you in twenty."

We both hung up and I got the pancakes off the cooker.

"Do you want me to look after Jill and Scott?" Adrian asked as I put the pancakes on two plates.

"Yes please, that would be great."

"Only if you do me done favour." Adrian said

"Haven't I already done you enough favours for now?" I said.

He laughed, "Go and wash your hair." I gave him the evil eyes, "I doubt that everyone would like to know you had sex last night."

* * *

"Rose!" Lissa called as soon as I walked into the fitters. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun and she wore skinny light blue jeans with a white top. "I'm so glad you could make it!" She said and pulled me into a tight hug.

I only patted her on the back awkardly and pulled back. I could feel sadness through the bond and said, "Where are the dresses then?"

Lissa sighed and waved at me to follow. We stopped in this private room where a fitting lady - think her name is Frankie - was.

"We have to wait, Mia's going first." I nodded and sat down on one of the cream sofa's. "Rose," Lissa started as she sat down opposite me. "I'm sorry."

I was taken aback by this, "Lissa -"

"No, I'm not finished." She told me. "I'm sorry, so sorry to both you and Jill. I know I have been acting unfairly to the both of you. It's just...hard." She paused for a minute to get her words right. "I mean ever since fourteen, I always thought that I was all on my own. I mean, I know I have you, Christian, Eddie, Mason, Mia and even Adrian. But I mean like...bloodwise. And then suddenly, I found out I have a sister...a blood sister. I know it shouldn't change things, but it does. Dramatically. And I guess I'm not coping with it very well."

"Liss," I breathed, "Have you ever thought how Jill has been dealing with this? I mean, it can't be easy on her too."

"I know and I know I've been totally selfish right now. I just don't know how to deal with this." I could feel honesty and sadness through the bond. I could also tell that she really did care about Jill, but she didn't want to betray her mother by getting to know Jill.

It was like the master puzzle of it all. "Rhea wouldn't feel betrayed if you got to know Jill," I said grabbing Lissa's hand. "She would feel proud to have a a daughter like you."

Tears ran down Lissa's cheeks and I truly felt her guilt of treating Jill the way she was. Before she had a break down, I pulled her into a big hug. She cried silenty into my shoulder.

"Okay!" Mia shouted as she walked out of the changing rooms. "This dress does not fit me at all! I have to hold it up!" Realising what was happening between me and Liss, Mia said. "Sorry."

Both Lissa and I laughed as we pulled apart and stood up. Wipping the tears off her face, Lissa said "Don't worry about it. Frankie can you do what needs to be done please."

Frankie nodded and went over to Mia. The dress itself was beautiful. It was a like brown, creamy colour with a light brown ribbon around it. It layed just above the knee line and had nice white patterns on it. **(AN: See on profile.)**

Frankie was soon finished, saying she needed to tighten up the chest area and it should be fine. Mia went back into the changing rooms to get changed back into her clothes.

I turned around to see Lissa smirking at me and looking at me oddly. "What?"

Lissa's mouth hung opened as she lowly shouted, "You had sex."

I put both of my hands on my hair, "I had a shower before I left!"

She narrowed her eyebrows at me, "I can see it in your aura Rose."

"Oh," I said, slowly putting my hands back down by my sides.

"So..." Lissa nudged me with her shoulder, "how was he?"

"Better than Christian and Adrian together." I told her, even though I never slept with either of them, I've been sucked into Lissa's mind as she's doing it with Lover Boy and Mia...has a big mouth.

"Wow..." We both laughed, "I've missed this. I've missed us." Lissa thought for a second before an idea popped into her mind. "Hey Christmas is next week, why don't the four of you join us for Christmas dinner?"

I blinked, "Are you sure?"

Lissa nodded, "Totally! Adrian, Mia and the others are coming over too." She smiled brightly, "And maybe Jill and I can get to know each other then."

I smiled as she was trying, "Sure, we would love to come."

* * *

I tried on the dress and it fitted prefectly. So it didn't need fitting. The colour of the dress went with my skin very well. Lissa deicded she wanted to walk home with me.

There was silence between us as we walked over to my house. Soon enough we were at the front of my house. I turned to her and said "I would invite you in but its a bit of a mess right now."

Lissa nodded, but she was lost in thought.

"Liss, you okay?" I asked.

She struggled, "Rose, I need to tell you something."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What is it?"

"When I was in Tatiana's office, she went out to do something, I found something..." She trailed off.

"And, what did you find?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing, it's not important. I got to go." She walked off the other way.

"Lissa!" I called out to her, but she walked off into the corner.

I shook my head and opened the door to my house.

As I was closing the door, I heard shouting coming from the living room. I walked in there to find Scott and Adrian playing on the Wii.

"I win!" Scott shouted, jumping up and down.

"Wow, Adrian, you just got beat by a eight year old, how old can you get?" I said as I sat on the sofa next to him.

"Haha, very funny Hathaway." Adrian said. He got up, giving me the controller, "I've got to get going, see you guys later."

"Hey!" I called before he could leave, "Where's Jill?"

Adrian smiled at me, "Gone shopping. To find the new Jill." Then he left.

* * *

After two hours of losing to a eight year old, I heard the front door open.

I paused the game - making Scott groan - and called, "Jill! Is that you?"

"Hold on!" She shouted back, running upstairs, with the sounds of bags going up with her. I unpaused the game and contiuned playing Mario Karts with Scott. **(AN: Love this game!)**

I heard Jill come into the living room making me pause the game and I turned towards her "Hey Adrian said - whoa."

I stared at what Adrian called the new Jill. She wore a dark green dress with a dark brown thin belt, with black leggings and green navy jacket. Her hair was all done up as well. It was now shoulder length with wavy curls and a straightened side fringe. Her make-up was sort of gothic but really stylish as well.

"Well..." Jill started, "What do you think."

"Wow..." Scott mumbled.

I smiled, "You look great! I'm guessing this is the new Jill."

"Yes it is."

* * *

**MY POV!**

The laptop was on the dining table, downloading the video from the camrea to the laptop. You could see the recording on the latop playing. Even though it had no sound, it was very clear in showing.

In the recording, there was a bedroom. No one was in it, until...

Both Adrian and George came into the room, in a hot make-out session and closed the door behind them. They stood in front of the camrea and the bed, taking each other's tops off.

George mumbled something to Adrian as he went on the bed.

George turned towards the camrea with a cat-like smirk and clicked something on the camrea to stop it filming.

On the laptop screen it said "Recording Downloading Complete".

* * *

Yes I am **evil **aren't I? Leaving another cliff-hanger, mwahahahahaha. So gay **George **recorded them kissing and getting into bed together! DUH DUH DUHHHH! You can see where this is gunna **lead**...

**Tell **me everything you loved and hated in this chapter! I love reading people's reviews!

I hope you **_enjoyed_** this chapter!


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Hello **readers**! I love everyone of your reviews, I'm sorry it took me a **long **time to update, but I've got **writers block** on the mind and I managed to do this chapter.

This is a drama-based story, will real life stories...Well most of them anyway. I will actually have some **squeals** in the near future.

To be honest the first time I wrote this story, I didn't really think it will **catch **anyone's eye, but I'm so happy to have almost **500** reviews. It has really gotten my confidence up, more than I can **ever **image and has helped me to believe in myself now.

So I would like to say **thanks**, to everyone of you.

Now moving on...I do have some **recommended** stories for you guys :P

**Life Will Turn Around **written by **Nicia **-: This is a Dimitri and Rose fanfiction, based on abuse. Rose has had three children with her ex-husband Adrian. But all he did was abuse her, mistreat her and rejected their kids. After years of being away from him, Rose finally meets the handsome Dimitri. This story tells a true story of love, fear, strength and family. A best to read.

**The Russian's worth the price I pay **written by **Ms. Belikov **-: Another Dimitri and Rose fanfiction. Set in the human world, Rose Hathaway hasn't seen the love of her life Dimitri Belikov for the last six years after she broke up with him. Suddenly, he's back in town and Rose can't help but fall for the Russian again. Will true love win this time? Or will fate have other ideas? A funny, romantic and very realistic story that will leave you wanting more.

There will be another two next time I update, but I hope you guys check these **stories** out.

**Now**, we can get on with the next chapter...

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two:

"We're home!" Jill called as Scott ran passed the kitchen into the living room, wanting to get onto Mario Karts. I rolled my eyes as I flipped through my magazine and Jill walked into the kitchen, dumping her bag next to me on the counter. "And no school for the next four weeks."

I laughed, "Is that all you can think about?"

Jill faked to think about it for a moment, "Yep."

"And her boyfriend!" Scott shouted from the living room, getting ready to play on his game.

Jill growled, "Scott!"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Boyfriend?"

"Firstly he isn't my _boyfriend_!" Jill shouted loud enough so Scott could hear. "And secondly, we're just friends."

"Yeah..." Scott said coming into then kitchen and sitting up at the counter next to me, "That's why you two kissed."

"You two kissed!" I asked, sounding very shocked.

"IT WAS ON THE CHEEK!" Jill yelled frustrated.

"They also gave each other Christmas presents." Scott told me.

"Ahhhhh!" Jill slammed her head in her hands, giving up.

Scott opened his mouth to say something else, but I placed my right hand over his mouth to stop him from talking. "Go back to your Mario Karts and don't speak of this to anyone."

I removed my hand from his mouth just as he signed and stalked back into the living room.

"Thank you," Jill mumbled, raising her head.

"No, your not getting off that easy Miss Jill." She groaned after I said that and turned back towards me. "What's this lucky boy's name?"

She blushed as she said, "Jason."

"And is he a good kisser?" I asked with a grin.

She laughed, "Well, from what my cheek could tell...he's good."

I laughed along with her, "Is he good looking?"

She put her hands up in the air, "I am so not having this talk okay! We're just friends."

"No _friends_, give each other Christmas presents and kiss each other on the cheeks. If that's what _friends _do now, then I must be getting old." I told her. Jill laughed as she went to get a drink. "What did he get you anyway?"

Jill put her glass on the counter and poured some orange juice in it. "I don't know! It's not Christmas yet! Mom always said it was bad luck opening them before hand."

"Speaking of Christmas..." I said.

"Yeesss." Jill said for me to continue.

"How would you like to have Christmas dinner round Lissa's?" Her jade-green eyes widened at this, "She wants to try and get to know you and I think this could be good, for all of us." There was a moment where Jill just stared at me. "Jill, say something."

"I'm sorry, I'm just waiting for someone to jump out and shout '_April Fool's'_!" Jill told me, her voice a bit shaky.

"It's December."

"Well then December Fool's!" Jill looked from her glass to me again then and said, "You're serious aren't you."

I gave her a small smile and grabbed her hand, "Sister's make mistakes Jill, that's what makes us...living." She didn't look so sure, "Just give her a chance."

Jill signed and nodded, before going on into the living room, leaving me with my thoughts."

* * *

**APOV**

After cleaning up the table I walked into the living room. I was glad Mia wasn't home, I hadn't had the chance to tell her that I'm gay. I could hardly believe it myself, but deep down, I always knew I was different. Not just with spirit, but with everything else. So I had sex with different girls to try and block that feeling, but it never went away.

Just as I was turning on the TV, there was a knock at the door.

I groaned as I got up and went to the door.

As soon as I opened the door, I went to close it again.

"Wait!" George yelled as he put his hand on the door. "I'm sorry Adrian! I really am!"

"Yeah right," I opened back the door and looked at him straight in the eye. "You spiked my drink George, there's no way I'm forgiving you for that."

"I know...you don't know sorry I am." He passed me a slim square shaped present. "I got this for you. For Christmas."

I grabbed it from him and was about to start opening it, but he yelled "NO!"

My eyes snapped up to him.

"Not yet..." He told me, "It's not Christmas yet and it's a Christmas movie..." He trailed off, looking anywhere but my eyes.

I smiled, "This was really nice of you George..." I gave him a short hug. "Sorry I didn't get you anything."

He waved his hand, "It's also a sorry present..." He looked down at his watch and started walking away. "Got to go, see ya."

Then he ran off, leaving me to wonder wheather I should forgive him or not.

* * *

Once again, **Cliffhanger! **You guys must be really **hating** my cliff-hangers right now right? Well, I'm starting to hate them too...But I just can't help it. What do you think George **gave **to Adrian? Your not thinking what **I'm **thinking are you...

What do you think of Jill and her '**_friend_**'? What do you think she got from Jason? What will **Rose **get from **Dimitri**?

All questions yet to be **asnwered**.

Now, I've got a **story** in mind for VA, here's what I'd **came up with**.

I don't know yet what to **call it**, maybe after you read a bit you could tell me what to name it. **Best name** will make the name **famous**! LOL!

* * *

**Prologue**

**April 17th 1992**

RAIN POURED DOWN THE STREETS as people ran through the storm, with broken umbella's or old newspapers. It was almost midnight and the storm didn't look like it was going to pass. You could hear the wind's howls as it blew through the streets. The lightining crashing down, making the street lights hard to stay alight. Apart from the cars trying to get through the storm, the streets were almost empty.

A young woman ran across the the street, with her dark coat covering some of her head and what looked like, a baby in her arms. Her wet dark red hair blew with the heavy wind, making twice as hard to see where she was going.

The baby cried more loudly in her arms, making the woman flinch from both the cold and the baby's cries.

"Rosaline," the young woman mumbled softly to the baby, "Don't worry. I will get you into warmth soon." The baby seemed to calm down a bit, but was still whiming.

The woman stopped at a dark alley way, where it was mostly dry. But that's not why she stopped to look. At the other end of the alley way, was a woman, who was also wearing a long dark coat like the young woman carrying the baby.

The red haired signed in relief and walked down slowly down the alley way, towards the woman. At this point the baby had stopped crying and went into a deep sleep.

Soon enough, the two women were standing infront of each other.

The red haired eyed the other woman, who had dark short hair and a good shape of a body. "Alberta," the red haired breathed.

Alberta gave a small smile, "Jennifer."

"Please," the woman replied, "call me Janine."

Alberta nodded and her eyes landed on the baby in Janine's arms. "How old is she?"

Janine looked down at her baby, "nineteen days."

Alberta said nothing else, which made Janine look back up at her with a worried expression.

"I guess you have heard the rumors." Janine said it in a tone like it was a question, but really it wasn't.

"I don't listen to much gossip," Alberta replied. "But yes, I heard the ones of Rosaline. But the question is, are they true."

Janine slowly nodded, almost not wanting it to be true. "Yes, it is."

Just to be sure, Alberta reached towards the baby and looked at her small left wrist. On the baby's left wrist was what any mother would fear most. A five pointed star, that looked like to be a tatto or like it was burned onto the skin. But either way, it was there.

Pulling her hand away, Alberta closed the silence. "She has the mark."

Janine nodded, holding back the tears.

"Where is Ibrahim?"

Janine closed her eyes, "Off somewhere, trying to figure out the best way to protect our child." She reopened her eyes and stared right at Alberta, "But I know no matter what, there will be no way of protecting her. Not at the moment. Not in our world that is."

Alberta placed her hand on Janine's hand, "I promise you this Janine." Alberta cleared her throat, "I will look after and protect Rosaline from all harm, and when the time is right, she will know the truth of who she really is."

Janine nodded, a tear ran down her cheek as she passed the baby to Alberta. "Please do...I couldn't bare it if anything happened to her."

Alberta carefully got the baby in her arms, careful not to wake her. "She is in safe hands Janine, one day you two shall meet again."

Janine nodded again, more tears ran down her cheeks.

"You should go now," Alberta stated, "The longer you stay, the harder it will be to leave."

One more time, Janine nodded. Before leaving the way she came through, the bent down to her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "Be well my sweet Rosaline...I will always love you."

With one more glance, Janine ran off back down the alley way. Alberta waited for a moment before going the opposite with baby Rosaline. A baby who was marked with death.

* * *

**So**? What do you **think**? Do you think I should **continue **or **not**?

And if your thinking of a **name**, please tell me!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of **Different Coloured Roses**...I might not update for a while since I've got a lot on my plate at the moment, going to **college** and **family stuff.**

Hope to **update soon** though :D


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Hello **my good readers!

**Rose Hall and the Death Mark **is on fanfaction now! Hope you read and review! :D

Now here is **Chapter Twenty Three **and it's Christmas! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

But firstly, time to talk about other people's fanfactions for VA!

**Shadow Gaurd **written by **DimitriBelikov101 **: Takes place sometime in Shadow Kiss and Dimitri doesn't die! Shocks, heartbreak and a lot of funny moments that you don't want to miss!

**Our Daughter Our Little Angel **written by **. **: Dimitri left Rose in Shadow Kiss, but Rose soon realises she is pregnant with his baby! Only Adrian knows who the real father is...but soon enough the whole world will know once Dimitri returns! :D

Read these stories and I promise you won't regret it! :D

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three:

"Merry Christmas," Dimitri mumbled as his face was buried in my hair. It was Christmas morning, the day I still loved and acted like a child on. I couldn't help it, I always loved Christmas, because mostly I spent it with Lissa and her family. Those days I lived for. I remembered that Rhea - Lissa's mother - gave me a camera when I twelve. I loved it and I loved Lissa's family. They did't care whether you were a dhampir or a Moroi, they treated you like any other person.

I giggled as I opened my eyes, "It's a very _merry _Christmas."

Dimitri chuckled as he bent down to me and kissed me passionately. Me being me, I wanted more and so hungryly attacked his lips. He groaned as he wrapped his fingers into my hair.

Suddenly the door slammed open, making both Dimitri and I jump apart from each other, to see my little brother at the door.

"Presents!" Scott yelled and then running away, down the stairs.

I couldn't help but laugh, neither could Dimitri. "I think we better get going down otherwise they're open them without us." Dimitri gave me another lingering kiss before we quickly got out of bed, got some clothes on and headed downstairs.

And there they were, Jill and Scott, sitting around the Christmas tree like you saw in a film.

I smiled at them as Dimitri and I sat down on the couch.

"Whose opening first?" I asked and Dimitri wrapped an arm over my shoulders.

"I am!" Both Jill and Scott shouted at the same time.

I quickly said something before this turned into an arguement. "Youngest first."

Jill gave an evil eye to Scott, "Dam you eight year olds."

Scott smiled brightly as he picked up a present. "To Scott," He read out, "Merry Christmas, love Santa." Scott was still at the stage where he still believed in Santa, so I had to wrap some of up in different wrapping paper and say that they were from Santa. Scott was smart, but not that smart.

He opened it up and gasped, "It's a Transformers puzzle!" And he really had a big thing for puzzles.

I smiled, "Make sure afterwards, you write a thank you letter to Santa." Jill did a low snort as Dimitri did a little chuckle.

Scott nodded, "I will."

"Okayy...I'm next!" Jill shouted proudly as she randomly grabbed a present. "To Jill, hope you're okay down there at Court, Love Mom." Jill smiled sadly. I had asked her whether she wanted to spend Christmas with her mother, but she said that this was more like her home. She opened it to find...

"An art book," Jill mumbled. "She knows I love to draw." She grabbed the other book in, "and a notebook."

Jill was crazy about art and poety (and fashion), she could spend hours doing it.

"Make sure -" I started to say but Jill cut me off.

"Don't worry, I'm calling her later." Jill replied, her face was brighter than the Christmas tree.

I nodded.

"You're turn sissy!" Scott called.

I looked at my presents, and like Jill, I choose one at random. I looked at the card and it read:

_Dear Roza,_

_my son has spoken a lot about you and I already think of you as a daughter._

_I cannot wait to meet your beautiful face myself._

_Merry Christmas and happy New Year._

_Love, Olena Belikov xx_

I laughed with a bright smile on my face as I turned to Dimitri, who had a smirk on his face.

"You're mom sent me a present?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded, "Yes, she hasn't even met you yet and she already thinks of you as a daughter."

"You've told her about me?"

He chuckled, "Yes, why wouldn't I?" He kissed me on the top of my head and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered, but I was pretty sure Jill and Scott could hear us.

I opened up it up to find, "A cooking book."

Dimitri laughed from the expression on my face, "I told her you were a little bit behind cooking, so she got you one of her cooking books. To help."

I smiled, "I have to tell her thanks, I could really use this."

"Well, I am calling her later, you could talk to her then..." He trailed off, not so sure.

My smile became wider, "I would love to!"

I gave Dimitri a quick peck on the lips before he picked up a present from his area.

He read out the card, "Dear my handsome Dimitri," I giggled to myself a bit. "I hope you enjoy your small present from me, love your Roza." He opened the small present to find a little box, he opened it up and confusion crossed his face. He looked up to me and said, "Roza?"

I smiled, "Get it out."

He picked out the key out of the small box, "What is this?"

I looked towards Jill and Scott, who were grinning like idoits. I had talked about this before I wrapped it up, because if they didn't agree then I wasn't going to do it. But they loved the idea and they couldn't wait to see Dimitri's face.

"Well, since you spend most of your time here, I" Jill coughed, "and the kids were wondering if you wanted to...you know...move in with us?"

For a while I couldn't tell what he was thinking, only knew that he was in shock.

"Dimitri..." I was getting a bit worried now, thinking that he would say no and that he didn't want to be with me anymore.

But suddenly all of those thoughts went away when his lips were full on mine.

I heard kissing noises from Jill and "eww" from Scott.

When both I and Dimitri broke away from our kiss he muttered the world that made my world spin, "Yes."

* * *

After an hour of opening presents, the fun was finally over. My gift from Dimitri was a necklace that belonged to his grandmother (who aka is still alive) and she told him to give it to the woman he truly loved. My heart stopped when he told me that and I couldn't stop smiling.

As I was washing up after breakfast, as Jill and Scott played on the Wii (Not even bothering to help I may add), Dimitri wrapped his strong arms around my waist, pulling me to his chest.

"I can't wait until I offically move in with you," He whispered in my ear with that sexy tone of his.

I smirked, "Well, there is another present I have for you." I told him as I turned towards him, done with the washing up.

"What's that?"

I bit my lip as I looked around the empty kitchen and leaned into his ear and whispered something tasteful to him.

When I was done, I leaned away to see his expression and it was priceless. It was lust mixed with stillness. He stared at me as he swallowed, hard.

"Well," Dimitri started as his hands moved down, "I certinally can't wait until tonight." He started to kiss my neck, making me moan quietly.

Just before this could continue any more, my cell started to ring.

Dimitri growled.

I unwillingly stepped away from Dimitri and answered my cell, "Hathaway."

"Ivashkov," I narrowed my eyebrows and Adrian laughed through the phone. "I'm sorry, I've always wanted to do that."

"Adrian, it's Christmas and I was just making out with my Russian god, what the hell do you want?" I asked and I heard Dimitri chuckle behind me.

Adrian laughed too, his laughs echoing wherever he was. "Tell the Russian I send my apologizes, but I need you to come over to the address I'm going to text you."

"Why?"

"So I can give you my Christmas present." Adrian stated, like we were talking about the next Harry Potter film.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Why can't you just give it to me while we're at Liss's?"

"Because...It's too big to give it to you physically, I'll see you here in a second." Adrian then hung up, quickly sending a text with the address.

I groaned in annoyance as I turned towards Dimitri, "Adrian wants to give me my present at this address, I shouldn't be out for too long."

Dimitri smiled, "Don't worry," He said as he gave me a lingering kiss, "We'll finish this tonight with your Christmas present."

* * *

The address that Adrian sent me wasn't that far away from the house, but was a 20 minute walk. Once I finally got there, it was an old closed cafe. I walked in as the door was open.

"Adrian?" I called, looking around.

"Here," Adrian appeared from behind the old, dusty till.

I put my hands on my hips, "Why the hell have you dragged me out just to go to an old cafe?"

Adrian just smiled as he walked around the cafe, "What do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Of this? The cafe?" He continued to ask.

I looked around, "I don't know. It's old, but with some work it could look good again, why?"

"Well my feisty best friend," He opened his arms out wide, "I brought this place."

I smiled, "Wow, really?" He nodded, "That's great...but why?"

Adrian sighed, "Well, sometime after Christmas, I'm going to tell Mia everything. And my family too. So while their either upset or raging, I need something to think about, to focas on, so I saw this and brought it."

I gave him a small smile, "I'm proud of you Adrian...even though this has gone on for too long, I'm proud you're going to put a stop to it."

"Thanks."

"And," I continued, "Why am I here?"

"Well that's the great part," Adrian dramatically paused.

"Adrian, spit it out already!"

Adrian laughed, "How would you, Miss Rosemarie Kayla Hathaway, be my partner for this business?"

My eyes widened in shock. "What? You want me to help you run this place?"

"Of course, why not?"

"Because I wouldn't know how to run children into a playground."

"Oh come on Rose! You're the head Guardian of Lissa's guardians, if you can do that, then you can do this."

I bit my lip, "I don't know Adrian..."

Adrian came over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Rose, you are my best friend and I know you can do this."

I sighed again and closed my eyes. "Okay..."

"YES!" Adrian yelled as he pulled me into a bear hug.

* * *

"Jill! Scott! Hurry up or I'll get your asses down here myself!" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Dimitri chuckled.

I snapped my head towards him, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that...you remind me of my mother just a moment ago." Dimitri stated, his charming smile lit up his face.

"Oh great," I moaned. "I'm almost nineteen and I already remind someone of their own mother. I feel like I'm thirty."

Dimitri laughed again as he wrapped his arms around me, "Don't think of it as a bad thing, I don't. To be honest I find it quite...a _turn _on."

I couldn't help but burst into laughter, "How could me acting like a mother be a turn on for you?"

He just shrugged his shoulders, "It just is," he said quietly as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Okay! Okay! I'm ready to go!" Jill ran down the stairs, wearing a dark purple printed top, white shorts and black tights with black boots. Her light brown hair was put up in a high messy pony tail and like always she was wearing dark make-up.

I sighed, "And people say I take a long time to get ready."

Jill rolled her eyes, "Hey, at least I'm taking a long time like Scott, who the hell knows what he's doing in there."

I raised my eyebrows, "I'll see what's taking him so long." I said, leaving Dimitri's embrace and heading upstairs.

I got up to Scott's bedroom door and knocked lightly, "Scott? Are you okay in there?" No answer, "Scott?" No answer again. "Scott, I'm coming in."

Slowly opening the door, I found Scott sitting on his bed, crossed legged and in tears. I saw that he was holding a photo in his small hands as I closed the door behind me. As I carefully sat on the bed next to Scott, I saw what the photo was and mentally slapped myself.

As well as it being Christmas, it was also the day when Scott's mother was murdered.

"Oh Scott," I breathed as I gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Scott stiffed, "I know I didn't know her...I was only eight months old when it happened, but..." More tears ran down his cheeks, staring at the picture of his mother.

"But she was you're mother," I finished off for him. "And it's okay to be upset, even if you didn't know her."

Scott wipped some of his tears, "But I wouldn't know what she would think of me right now..."

I pushed my lips together, "You know, I never met your mother either Scott, but from Dad told me. She loved you to pieces and do you know what she said about you all the time."

Now Scotted looked up to me, with the same grey eyes as his mother. He shook his head, "No."

"She always used to say, from what Dad told me, "Our son is going to change the world."" I told him with a smile, "And couldn't agree with her more."

Scott stiffed again and looked back to the picture, "You know Rosie, I know your my big sister, but you've always been like a Mom to me...Is that bad to say."

It was only now that I realised that I was crying too, "No, it isn't. I think Jane would have wanted to taken that role for you."

Scott sadly smiled at me as he leaned his head on my chest, "Thanks...Mom."

I couldn't stop crying right now as I ran my hands through his short light brown hair.

* * *

After the talk between Scott and I, we quickly cleaned up and we were all out of the door in ten minutes. Dimitri could tell something was up and I promised I'd tell him later. All the way to Lissa's house Scott wouldn't let go of my hand, but he did start calling me Rosie again, which I was fine with. I think what happened would be between us.

"Merry Christmas!" Claire shouted as we walked through the door, everyone was here. Adrian, Mia, Eddie, Mason, Claire, Christian, Lissa and -

"Tatiana?" I asked confused.

Tatiana was with Adrian and Mia in the living room, holding a glass of wine in her hand. She smirked at my confusion. "Watch it Rosemarie, any wider flies could get in."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still in confusion.

"Well, since I had nothing better to do, Adrian kindly invited me to this dinner, unless you don't want me here."

I waved my hands, "No! No! Of course I do, I just thought you might be having some royal dinner."

She snorted, "I rather not, all royals talk about is dhampir this, guardian this, Strigoi this...They are the most boring people I have ever talked to."

I laughed, "Well, you are queen."

"True and also I wanted to thank you." Tatiana told me.

I narrowed my eyebrows, "Thank me for what?" I asked.

She nodded somewhere to the right. It was then I noticed that Adrian, Mia, Dimitri, Scott and Jill were no longer with us, as Mia was talking to Claire, Adrian and Scott were playing on some board game, Dimitri was talking to Mason and Eddie and Jill -

I smiled as I saw Lissa and Jill talking. I could sense though the bond that Lissa was nervous but had a whole weight lifted off of her shoulders. I was proud of them, putting their differences aside and getting to know each other.

"For that," Tatiana stated. "The most important thing in life is family, blood family or not, you've got to accept them before it's too late."

I smiled, "Agreed."

Tatiana turned back to me, "So I hear you and Adrian are opening up a cafe."

* * *

Everyone was around the dinner table, laughing, eating, drinking wine and having a good time.

"So," Lissa started, sitting at the head of the table. "What are you two going to name the cafe?"

"We've thought about it," Adrian started.

"But couldn't agree on anything." I told everyone, thinking back to our first fight over what to call the cafe.

"So when we open the cafe, we're going to leave it to the customers and we'll pick from the names that they give us." Adrian explained to everyone.

"And whoever wins will have free drinks for a whole year." I finished, everyone nodding along, agreeing.

"Sounds like a great idea guys," Mason said deep in thought. "I just thought of two - NO wait, make that three." I laughed.

"Well," Jill said, sounding a bit tired. "I think Liss, you have offically killed me with this food."

Lissa laughed, "Thanks."

"Agreed, I don't think I can eat anymore." I said, pushing my plate away.

"Whoa," Eddie started. "Hathaway not being able to finish a meal, I think she maybe seriously ill."

"Shut up!" I shouted at him.

We all laughed and Lissa got up from the table, "Okay, everyone ready for pudding? We have chocolate cake, cheese cake or ice cream."

"Ice cream" Jill.

"Cheese cake" Tatiana.

"Ice cream" Scott.

"Chocolate cake" Claire.

"Same" Mason.

"Cheese cake" Dimitri.

"Chocolate cake" Fireboy.

"Ice cream" Eddie

"Cheese cake" Mia.

"Cheese cake" Adrian.

"Nothing for me," Me.

Everyone just looked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, just a little bit of chocolate cake please."

"Hey, you know what would be a great idea?" Lissa said as her and I started getting the plates, "We have pudding in the living room whilst watching a movie."

"That sounds great," Mia agreed.

"I'm picking the movie!" Jill shouted, jumping up and running into the living room, Scott following quickly behind her.

* * *

As soon as everyone got their puddings, they all gathered into the living room. Since we all had to make room on the couches, I had to sit on Dimitri's lap, which I really didn't mind. Jill and Scott sat on the floor just in front of Dimitri and I, and we sat next to Lissa, Christan, Mia and Adrian sitting on the arm rest. On the other couch was sitting a pregnant Claire with Tatiana and Mason and Eddie were sitting on the floor as well.

The TV scene was blank but it was on.

"Jill, are you sure you got a DVD on?" I asked, staring at the blank scene.

Jill nodded, "Yeah, I think you just got to press the play button to get it started."

"Everyone ready?" Lissa asked and we all nodded and Jill pressed the play button.

The movie showed with a bedroom, it was a bedroom painted with light blue walls and a simple bed. There was a bookself but there was hardly any books in it.

No one was in the film and it started to make me think that this was some kind of horror film and something would jump out at us.

But then...

Two men came into the room, in an hot make-out session in front of the camera and the bed just behind them. At first I didn't think much of it but my eyes widened as I realised who it was.

It was Adrian and George.

* * *

**DUH DUH _DUH!_** I am so **evil** sometimes, making my readers wait until the **next chapter** ;D But next chapter everything will be in **messness**! So what did **you** think of this chapter? The **great moments** before the **big reveal**? Sorry it took me a while to upload but I had a bit of** writters block**...

Hope you **enjoyed** this **chapter**! :D


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Bonjour **as then Franch say it :D Welcome back to** Different Coloured Roses**, and I just started wondering, how many chapters will there be until **FanFiction** will say to stop ? Just a **random** thought, does anyone want to clue me in?

Anyways, just to let you fans know that I will be **continuing** with the story, sorry if it takes me a while to update but I just started** College** and well...I'm a bit stressed at the moment :)

**But **I can tell you this...after a couple more chapters a** squeal of sorts** will be up and its set before Rose and **everything happened**. Different Coloured Roses will continue while this **squeal of sorts** will be up. So, what do you think it could be? Let my wicked mind know :D

**Now,** enjoy the chapter**.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four:

I heard some people gasp around me as we contiuned to watch the screen. I looked down towards Jill and Scott to see that Jill was covering Scott's eyes. That I was what I was glad about in this moment.

I quickly looked up to Adrian before the TV the turned off to see shock and little bit of hurt.

I knew one thing for sure.

George is a dead man.

Silence filled the room and Dimitri grabbed my hand for support, as he knew all about this before hand.

I looked around to all the shocked faces in the room and the only face I saw that wasn't shocked was...Mia.

"Well...This must be some kind of sick joke." Mia tried to state, trying to be a ressuring face on. "I mean Adrian would never..."

Mia cut herself off when she saw Adrian's face, which told the whole story.

Quickly standing up, Mia looked like she was about to cry "But how! You're...you're not..."

"Gay?" Adrian finished off for her. He took a deep breath and said "Yes Mia, I am gay."

In that moment I couldn't of been more prouder of Adrian, this was the first time he was saying it in front of people.

Mia started crying...now. "How? Was it me? Did I do something wrong?"

Oh dear...

"No Mia," Adrian started and tried to put his hands on Mia's shoulders. "It's not you, it's-"

Mia pushed Adrian's hands away from her, "Don't. Touch. Me." She growled at him and quickly ran out, slamming the door behind her.

Adrian was about to go after her, but I stood up and said, "Don't Adrian, I'll go."

As I was about to go after Mia, Lissa spoke up. "You knew about this?"

I paused and looked to Adrian for help, "Yes...I did." Before anyone else could say anything else to me, I quickly ran out and searched for Mia.

It wasn't long until I found her as I saw her leaning on a wall to support her as she broke down into sobs. I ran to her and pulled her into my arms, knowing that she didn't deserve this.

She continued to cry into my chest and sometimes people walked passed us with questioning expressions, but I gave them a glare and they walked on.

Five minutes later Mia sat up and wiped the tears off her face and calmed herself down.

"How?" She mumbled, "I mean, I never even saw it coming..."

"None of us did Mia," I told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "That's how life is, full of surprises."

She closed her blue eyes, "Did I do something wrong? Really?"

"No Mia," I said pushing the hair away from her face. "You can't fight nature or nurture."

She laughed and said, "I know that...I just feel like somehow, it's my fault."

I shook my head, "It isn't Mia, don't go thinking that, ever. It's just the way it is."

"But I love him," Mia choked out, more tears running down her cheeks.

I pushed my lips together, "I know you do, but Mia, did you really see this relationship going anywhere?" She was about to say something but I quickly cut her off. "What I mean is, did you really see yourself marrying Adrian? Did you really see yourself having children with him?"

Mia looked away as for thought for a moment. And then she shook her head, "No, I didn't. But I – "

"I know, you love him. But Mason thought he loved me once and look where he is now, he's got a great girlfriend and they're going to have a beautiful baby soon." I told Mia.

She gave me a small smile, "You think I'm going to meet someone else?"

I nodded, "Totally and when you do, you'll see yourself doing all kinds of things with him."

Mia choked out a laugh, "I know you're right, but it's just...hard." She looked back to me and said, "How am I ever going to get passed this?"

I smiled and stood up, putting my hand towards her. "Firstly," She took my hand and stood along with me "I think you should talk to Adrian, get his side of the story before you hate him for the rest of your life." She laughed, "And secondly, whatever you do after that is up to you."

Mia nodded and started heading towards Lissa's, but stopped when she saw I wasn't coming. "Aren't you coming?"

I shook my head and started walking the other way as I said, "I've got to see a guy about a film."

* * *

I was at the bar where I first met Dimitri when _George _tried to make a move on me. Behind the bar I saw my old friend Roland.

"Rose," He said with his cheesy smile, "Where have you been?"

I smiled at him, "Well you know, around." I looked around and asked, "Have you seen _George _anywhere?"

"Oh no," Roland started. "What has he done now."

"Let's just say he posted a video about my friend and right now – he's got to deal with me." I said with straight tone.

Roland pointed at the far corner, "Over there, getting high or what not."

I nodded, "Thanks."

I went towards the corner to see George with a Feeder. She was beautiful, but blood covered her neck and she looked like she was about to pass out. She tried to move away from George as she knew she was losing too much blood, but he smacked her hands away.

In rage at him, I dragged him forcefully away from the female Feeder, she sighed in relief and I made him stand up.

"Hello George." I said in an unkind voice and I let go of his arm.

George wiped the blood off his face and said, "What do you want whore." He was drunk too.

I did a smile what said that I'm-not-happy-smile, "Oh, I just came from Lissa's house. We were suppost to watch a movie, but instead, we watched a clip of you and Adrian making out."

He didn't looked shocked at all as he just smirked. "Well good, it's about time everyone found out."

"Do you seriously think that Adrian will be with you after this?" George's smirk washed off and I laughed, "No, thought not." I took a step towards him, "Now, I had to give something..what was it?" I pretended to think. "Oh yeah, this."

I punched him in the jaw that made the Feeder gasp as George fell back on the sofa, holding his broken jaw.

I dragged him back up and said, "That was for Adrian, and this," I grabbed one of the glasses of wine and splashed it in his face. "Was because you called me a whore."

I threw him back on the sofa where he was groaning in pain.

I bent down towards him and pointed a finger at him as I growled, "If you ever go near Adrian or me for that matter ever again, I swear I will personally kill you myself." I stood back up and went back towards Roland at the bar.

He was grinning like a cat, "Nice one Guardian Hathaway."

I smiled and held up my hand, "Thanks but do you have an ice pack?"

* * *

After half an hour catching up with Roland and with an ice pack on my hand, I got a text from Adrian saying to meet him at the cafe. I took my time getting there, wondering how I ever got into such a mess of things.

But I did actually turn up at the cafe to see Adrian sitting on one of the seats.

"Hey stranger," Adrian said. "Mia said you went off somewhere, I'm guessing by knowing you that somewhere means George."

I held up my hand towards him, "You think?"

He shook his head and chuckled.

I went over towards him and said, "How you doing?"

"I'm shockingly good," Adrian said as he smiled at me. "I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

I dragged a seat next to him and sat down, "I'm not surprised, you've been keeping this secret for what...four months now?"

He shook his head, "No, that's how long you've been keeping it, I've been keeping it my whole life."

I smiled.

"Thanks by the way, for keeping it a secret." Adrian said with gentleness in his voice.

I ran my hand through my hair, "It's fine, as long as you're happy, I'm happy." There was a moment of silence between us before I broke it, "What did Mia say?"

He let out a breath, "Well we had a long talk and she told me she was mad and a little bit hated me for cheating on her twice. But she said deep down...she understood really." He turned towards me, "And mainly because you talked to her first."

I looked down, "You know Adrian, I'm also mad at what you did. Not because what you did to Mia, because what you made me do, lying to one of my best friends and also, I'm a bit mad at you because of what you did to George too. I mean, deep, _deep _down in his own twisted way, I know he has feelings for you. I'm not saying you should get together with him, I'm just saying..." I let out a breath, "You've hurt a lot of people Adrian and sometimes...it can never be forgiven."

Adrian nodded, "I know, and I'm sorry, to you, to everyone really. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"That's the problem Adrian," I said putting a hand on his shoulder, "No matter what you do people are going to get hurt. And sometimes...they're needs to be hurt so there's a way to move on."

Adrian nodded and pulled me into a hug, "Thank you Rose, for everything."

I hugged him back.

* * *

It was late when I got back home so I quietly headed up stairs to find that Dimitri was waiting for me.

"Hey," He said as he put down one of his Western novels. "I was worried, what happened?"

I took off my coat and held up my hand as I went towards the bed, "This happened."

Dimitri held my hand in his large ones as I sat down on the edge of the bed, "Let me guess. George?" He asked with his Dimitri smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "God. You and Adrian know me so well."

He nodded, "That and before you were gone I saw that look you give when you're going to kill someone...do I need to check there's no dead body?" He teased.

"Hey!" I shouted as I smacked him on his bare chest. He grabbed my other hand and pulled me towards him, taking me into a passionate kiss.

I pulled away and groaned as I said, "I would love to do this, but right now I'm too tired."

Dimitri chuckled and said, "Agreed."

I quickly got changed – while Dimitri was watching – climbed into bed, as Dimitri wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me against him.

I fell asleep in the arms of my Russian god, knowing the next few days were going to be hard, for both me and Adrian.

* * *

So that's it for this **chapter** my **dear readers**. The** next chapter** will take place sometime **two months later**, sometime of the **opening of the cafe** that Adrian and Rose have. The reason I am going **two months** ahead is that nothing really big happens in the next two months, so it will be set in** February time** :) Just before **Rose's birthday**.

So what did you **think about this chapter**? I know they're weren't much cat fights, but at least you got to see **Rose punch George**! :D I did that for you my **dear readers**! ;) Some people are asking what was the thing that Lissa saw in **Rose's file**...why do you think I'm** forwarding** it two months later? ***wink wink***. It's gunna be a** shocker** :D


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

So the whole **"Adrian's gay thing"** has been revealed and now it's time for **more drama**...

Let's go **two months** into the future...MWAHAHAHAHA

I know people are having** troubles reviewing**, I actually ran into that the other day when I went to** review a story** and it came up saying I already** reivewed for that chapter** and it was my **first time reviewing**? I'm gunna try to** conntact the site** to see whats happening, but still do try and if it doesn't work just **send me a message** :)

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

_2 months later..._

Scott and I watched through the kitchen window, waiting for Jill to come home from her date.

"Oh look," Scott whispered pointing at the couple coming towards the house, "It's them!" Scott took a bite from his popcorn.

Both Jill and Jason stood at the end of the path towards the front door. Jason looked really handsome for a sixteen year old **(AN: Jill is still fifteen) **he had dark curly hair with hazel-green eyes and he was a bit taller than Jill.

Jill was laughing at what Jason just said to her and Jill took off a jacket that was on her shoulders and gave it back to Jason. They talked for a minute until...

Jason leaned down towards Jill, cupping her left cheek and kissed her.

"Ew..." Scott muttered as he looked away.

As soon as the kiss was over Jill was blushing like it was Pink Friday and slowly started making her way to the front door, Jason watching.

"Come on! She's coming!" I loudly whispered as we both jumped off the kitchen counter and ran to the living room. But I paused, ran back into the kitchen, grabbed the bowl of popcorn and ran back into the living, jumping next to Scott on the sofa.

Just then the front door opened and closed, Jill walked into the living room with a dreamy expression.

But it quickly disappeared when she saw us on the sofa, eating our popcorn.

"Okay," Jill said as she dumped her purse on the floor, "I know you guys saw it."

Scott shrugged his shoulders, "Saw what?"

"Oh don't act dumb, it's written all over your faces and," Jill pointed to our bowl of popcorn. "You're eating popcorn while there is no film on."

"Technically," I started, "We were watching a film..."

"But," Scott continued "We saw the time that you were suppose to be coming back...so, we looked out the window just as you came back."

Jill rolled her jade green eyes, "While eating popcorn? What are you two, the next top world's spies?"

I couldn't help but laugh and pat Scott on the back, "Okay, you got us. So Scott, you get up to bed while I talk to Jill."

Scott groaned but did as he was told and went upstairs to bed.

"So, besides the kiss, how was the date, really?" I asked as Jill came over and took Scott's place.

"Really?" Jill asked and I nodded, "One of the best dates that anyone could ever picture. I mean he's just so...sweet and charming."

"And by that kiss he gave you, you two are no longer friends." I teased.

Jill playfully hit me on the arm, "Shut up." She looked around the living room, "Where's Dimitri?"

Dimitri had officially moved in with us two months ago and right now, everything was perfect. I mean I had the best boyfriend, getting ready for Lissa's wedding and setting up the almost finished cafe with Adrian.

"He's got another late shift, he should be home around midnight." I told Jill. Dimitri has been doing a lot of late shifts lately as the Court was on high alert after an attack at St. Johns a few weeks ago.

Jill sighed, "Well, I'm surprised he hasn't passed out yet." She stood up and grabbed her purse, "But I'm going to bed, night."

I smiled at Jill, "night."

* * *

I woke up to find strong arms wrapped around me. I turned over to see Dimitri in deep sleep and his face showed how long he worked last night. Being careful not to wake Dimitri, I got up, got changed and went down the stairs where I found Scott and Jill in the pjs watching Ben 10.

"Morning," They both mumbled, still getting up.

"Morning," I said, "Aren't you a little bit too old to be watching this Jill?"

Jill shrugged her shoulders, "It's Scott's turn and it's not that bad."

I rolled my eyes and looked down at my watch. "Look, I've got to go and meet Adrian at the cafe, you two going to be alright."

"Yeah, we'll be fine, if we need anything we'll go and get Dimitri." Scott said, his eyes not leaving the TV screen.

"Have you guys found a name you like yet?" Jill asked, looking at me.

I shook my head, "No, we've looked through all the names that people has put in the name box, but we can't find anything we like."

"You didn't even like mine?" Jill said.

I thought back and said, "What was yours? I forgotten."

"Moroi's Cafe." Jill stated.

I raised my eyebrows, "I don't think that would be right as a dhampir is also running the cafe."

"Yeah, I thought so too after I put it in the name box." Jill muttered, "Doesn't open on Monday?"

I nodded, "yep, the 28th of February."

"You nervous?"

"Like hell," I grabbed my bag and said, "What do you kids want for dinner tonight?"

"Fish and chips," Jill said with a smile.

I put a hand on my hip, "We had that last night."

Jill sighed, "Fine, pizza then."

"Shouldn't you be eating, oh I don't know, heathly stuff?" I asked.

Jill narrowed her eyebrows at me, "Do you really want to eat heathly stuff?"

I thought about it, "Good point." I put my coat on as I said, "But at least let me get a pizza with healthy stuff on."

Jill waved her hand, "Yeah, fine, whatever."

"Also, try not to wake up Dimitri unless you really need him, he looks really tired."

It was Scott who answered this time, "Yeah, fine, whatever." He said, copying Jill's words but not really listening at what I just said.

Both Jill and I rolled our eyes and just laughed.

"I'll see you two later."

"See ya." Jill said, turning back to the TV.

I walked outside and I locked the front door, just to be safe and started walking towards to the end of the pathway to the house. As got onto the normal pathway, I heard someone ask:

"Are you Rose Hathaway?"

I turned around to see a man, who looked around in his early or mid thirties with jet black short hair and grassy green eyes. He looked very handsome and I could tell he was dhampir as he softly tanned skin.

I gave him a strange look as I said, "Yes."

He put one of his hands towards me, "I'm Derek Longarm, I was a friend of your mothers."

I shook Derek's hand, "Really? You know Janine?"

Derek looked confused for a moment as our hand shake ended but quickly realisation came over his face. "Urg...Yes, I'm sorry. I do know Janine, we were very good friends back at St. Morgans."

I was startled by this as I always thought Mom went to St. Vladmir's "Really, I didn't know she went to St. Morgans." St. Morgans was in Chicago and was set as a private school so humans wouldn't learn about the dhampir and Moroi race. It was the top academys in our world.

He nodded, "Oh yes, your mother was one of the best students there." Something in his tone told me something was off. "I'm sorry, but I have to go, but it was nice meeting you Rose." And then he quickly left, leaving me more confused.

* * *

"Rose!" Adrian called as soon as I entered the new almost done cafe. We had it all cleaned out and put in the new, it looked like it had always been this way. I walked over to where Adrian was with one of the workers, he quickly left when I got up to them. "Where have you been, I was sure that I had to bring a search party for you."

"Sorry," I mumbled, "Got held up."

"Its okay, you didn't miss much." Adrian held up his phone, "I got yelled at by my father again on the phone.

When Adrian finally came out about his sexually, the only people who weren't okay with it was his parents. His mother had gone into some kind of depression mode, saying how she will never have grandchildren. His father was the opposite though, he lashed out at Adrian and said he was a disgrace to the family. The only family member in his family who supported him was Tatiana, she even kicked George out of court.

"Telling me once again that I'm going to regret my _life style_." Adrian said with sadness in his tone.

I put my hand on his shoulder supportingly, "Just ignore him, he doesn't know what the hell he's talking about."

He sadly smiled, "Let's just get to work, hopefully that will take my mind off things."

* * *

I closed the door behind me, "I'm home!" I called, putting my keys on the side and putting the take out pizza in the kitchen. "Scott? Jill? Dinner's here!" I walked into the living room to find Dimitri on the sofa, with a smirk on his face. "Well look who has got his sexy ass out of bed." I said walking over to him.

Dimitri chuckled, "Hello to you too Roza."

I sat on his lap, getting comfortable. "Did you have a good sleep?" I asked, pushing some of his hair away from his face.

He nodded, "Yes thank you."

"Do you have a shift tonight?" I asked.

Dimitri shook his head, "No, they're letting me off tonight."

"I'm so lucky to be Lissa's head guardian." I stated as he knew I didn't have to do shifts because of that.

He just rolled his dark eyes and leaned up to kiss me.

"Where are Jill and Scott?" I asked as soon as our kiss ended.

"They're gone to the park, they should be back soon."

Then the front door bell went.

I groaned, "Jill should really remember her goddam keys." Dimitri just laughed as I got off him, "None of that or there won't be any action tonight." He went silent but I saw how much he wanted to laugh right now.

The door bell went again, "Yes, I'm coming!" I called as I walked down the hallway.

I swung the door open, but it wasn't Jill or Scott at the door.

"Hello Rose."

My eyes widened, "Mom?"

* * *

**Yes** I know, **another cliffhanger**, I know we haven't seen much of the **other characters** in this chapter, but we will in **the next**. So **Janine's in town**! Why do **you think** thats she's back? And what** about Derek**? **Let me know** people! :D And also, how do you like the** development** with Adrian with his **family**? Do you think it's** reality or not**?

Also the **Prequel** will be out soon, and the name of it will be out soon :D **Spoilers**...


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Loving all of your **reviews** people! Keep them **coming**! I know some of you are getting **frustated** with the whole **"Rose's file" storyline**, but it will be great reveal once it is **revealed** :D And also there will be** other storylines** to come as well as the **Prequel**!

I don't know when this story **will end**, I actually have an idea of **how it will end** but when. It could be up to **sixty chapters** before it comes to it's end, it could be that **or less**.

But I know after this story there will be an actually **Squeal**, not a Prequel. So lets get this straight, theres going to be a **Prequel**, the** oringinal** story and the **Squeal**, you see where I'm getting at? It will all make **sense in the end.** :)

Enjoy this chapter, I've made it as **long as possible**! :P

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six:

"What the hell is your Mom doing back?" Mason asked after the little Lissa's guardians meeting was over. Both Eddie and Mason stayed behind as - word travels around fast - they knew that my Mom is back in town. Both Mom and I got on...okay, but I've always gotten along with Dad much more better. We hadn't spoke really since I left the academy and started being Lissa's guardian. I was actually surprised she came to see me if she was on some kind of business trip.

I closed up the files with all the infos of Lissa's goings this week and looked up to the two boys. "How the hell should I know?"

Eddie put both of his hands up, "Hey! Don't have a go at us because your Moms back."

I rolled my eyes at him, "How do you want me to react? All sweet and happy?"

"Well to be honest Rose," Mason started, "That would worried us even more if you acted like that." I grabbed one of the files and hit Mason's arm with it. "OW!"

"Are you going to talk to her?" Eddie said, trying to calm me down so I wouldn't hit him either.

I breathed out, "Yep, I sort of have to really, I have to meet her in ten minutes."

"Alright then, you get going and we'll put the files away." Eddie said, jumping off the table while Mason was still rubbing his arm.

I smiled at Eddie, "Thanks and Mason," Mason turned to look at me as I headed to the door of the meeting room. "Tell Claire I said sorry for giving you a bruise."

Mason gave me a glare while Eddie just laughed and shook his head.

I closed the door behind me and was about to be on my way, but then I saw someone sitting on one of the waiting seats, someone I knew very well.

"Mia?"

Mia looked up at the call of her name and smile came on her doll face, "Rose," She stood up and gave me a quick hug. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since...well...you know."

I nodded,"Yeah I've been good. Dimitri moved in, been doing the cafe with Adrian and now my Mom's in town."

"What? You're Moms in town? How did that happen?" Mia asked.

I shook my head, "I have no idea, I'm actually going to meet her now." I turn back to Mia, "And what are you doing here?"

Mia struggled for words, "Oh, what, me? Well...I...I am just chilling out."

"Here," Mia nodded, "Outside the meeting room?"

"Yep." Mia continued to nod.

I narrowed my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my chest. "Mia, I bet even Scott could tell you lying out of your ass."

Mia sighed, "Fine! I'm here to meet Eddie."

"Eddie?"

Slowly nodding, Mia added, "We have lunch together...everyday."

"Right," That's not weird at all. "I'll see you later, have a great lunch."

"Thanks," Now Mia was blushing like a schoolgirl.

I was definally keeping an eye on them.

As I was walking to the guest houses, I heard someone call for me. I looked over my shoulder to see Lissa running towards me.

I stopped and turned around towards her. "Hey Liss."

Over the last two months her and Jill had been bonding and even though at first it was hard, for the both of them. They were now as close as Lissa and I, so everything was okay between them now.

"Hey," Lissa said as she caught up with me. "Where are you going."

We started walking beside each other, our hands in our own pockets as we walked outside.

"To the guest houses." I replied, keeping my voice light.

Lissa narrowed her eyebrows at me, "What? Why?" I guess word hadn't really gotten out about my Mom being in town.

"My Moms in town." I told her faking a smile.

She paused and I stopped along with her, Lissa's face held many secrets. "Janine's here?"

I slowly nodded, "Yeah, why?"

She struggled, "I've got to be somewhere." She said quickly, backing away. "But I'm going to see wedding cakes tommorrow, you want to come?"

Confused by the way she was acting, I nodded, "Yeah sure, text me."

Lissa nodded and ran off from the way we came from.

This day couldn't get more stranger.

* * *

I was finally at the guest houses, standing outside the front door of my Mom's guest house. I didn't know how to start this, it's not everyday I saw my Mom who left me at the academy without a single e-mail, it was shocker that I did a e-mail from her once at Christmas time. Slowly, I knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened quickly with Janine's...smiling face?

"Rose," Mom said and she pulled me into a awkard hug. "Come in."

Still in some kind of shock from the hug, I slowly walked into the guest house.

"Come on," Mom said leading me into the kitchen, "I was just eating some ice cream."

I paused as Mom sat down at the kitchen counter, "Ice cream?" I asked in disbelief. Mom nodded, "But you never eat ice cream."

Mom nodded again as she took a bite out of her - what seemed to be - chocolate ice cream. "Yeah, it helps with the sickness."

"Sickness?" Her head snapped up as she realised what she just said.

She pointed at the seat next to her and I sat down, "I didn't want to tell you like this."

"Tell me what? What's going on?" I asked, totally confused on where this was going.

"Well the main reason I came down here was to... drop my post."

"What, why? I don't understand." I said.

My own mother was smiling a bright and...happy smile. "I'm pregnant."

My eyes widened as I stared at her blanky. Pregnant? I thought when you're thirty six going on thirty seven you didn't get pregnant.

"Rose," Mom said a few minutes later, corncen in her voice. "Rose, say something."

I struggled for words..."H-how?"

Mom shrugged, "It just...happened."

I narrowed my eyebrows, "Is it...Dad's?"

Disgust was placed on her face for a second before she quickly hid it away and replied, "No! No...it's not his."

"Then whose?"

She paused before answering, "Someone you don't know."

I didn't ask again, instead I said. "So...I'm going to have a little brother or sister?"

Sadness crossed her face but like last time Mom quickly hid it and gave me a small smile. "Yes, how do you feel about that?"

I breathed out, "Okay I guess. I'm happy for you." Something came to me, "Is that why you're dropping your post?"

Mom nodded slowly, "I wanted to set things right you know...I know I wasn't the best...mother in your childhood, but I thought this time, I could do things right." I could tell she was being honest, but I had a feeling that she was still hiding something from me.

I smiled at her, "I completely and totally understand."

"Great," She pulled out another spoon. "Eat with me?"

"Completely and totally," We both laughed and dug into the bowl of ice cream. After a while, I had to to ask, "Hey, Mom, could I ask you something?"

"Go ahead sweetheart," Mom was totally lost in the ice cream.

"You did go to St. Vladmir's like me, right?"

Mom stopped eating and turned to me with a frown on her face, "Yes...why?"

"Oh, what I mean to say is that...well, I bumped into someone named Derek...he said that he knows you and that you went to St. Morgans." I told her. Mom had a slight smile on her face when I said the guy's but then it went back into a frown.

I could see her struggling but then she finally said, "Yes, I did got to St. Morgans...but only for a...month, because they're was a flood at the academy so we had to go there. Derek was in my Guardian classes." Something was off, I was sure of it.

"Okay," I wasn't sure whether I should believe her or not.

But thankfully she changed the subject, "So, what's been going on with you?"

* * *

I shut the door behind me after a long day spending time with my new found bond with my mother. I was glad to be home.

"Roza? Is that you?" Dimitri called from the kitchen.

I sighed, "Yeah it is." I said walking into the kitchen to find Dimitri, Jill and Scott eating dinner. And it was heathly stuff. "Wow, you kids are finally getting healthy."

Both Jill and Scott gave me death glares and said, "Shut up." And went back to eating.

Dimitri just chuckled and turned to me as I walked over to the counter. "Do you want some Roza?"

I shook my head as I took my coat off, "No, I'm still full from eating chocolate ice cream all day."

"Whoa whoa, wait." Jill started, "She gets to eat chocolate ice cream and we have to eat _this_?"

I rolled my eyes, "Eat." I ordered her and she continued eating.

"So, how was it with Guardian Hathaway?" Dimitri asked, being all formal.

"Good, better than I thought and I have some good news." Dimitri did that cool eyebrow thing and Jill was taking a slip of her drink. "My Mom's pregnant."

We all turned towards Jill as she spat out her drink and started to choked, clearly in shock. Dimitri helped her out by patting her back.

When Jill was finally able to breath, she looked at me and said with a choky voice, "Pregnant?"

I nodded, "Yep."

"Whose the father?" Dimitri asked with a curious facial expression.

"Is it our Daddy?" Scott asked hopeful.

I shook my head, "No it isn't our Dad's and I don't know who is the father, Mom didn't tell me."

Dimitri could tell there was more and raised his eyebrow higher.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered to him.

"So, is she going to do the same thing as she did to you? Dump you at an academy?" Jill asked honestly.

"Surprisingly no, she wants to move to New York and raise the baby there."

"New York? That's far." Scott commented.

I shrugged, "She sort of wants a new start, what better place to start than New York."

* * *

After watching a movie with Dimitri and Scott, I headed up to Jill's room where she went to instead of watching the movie with us. I softly knocked on her door before opening it half way. I saw her crossed legged on her bed drawing in her art book that she got from her Mom for Christmas.

She looked up with a slight smile on her face, "Hi."

"Hey," I closed the door behind me and went over to her bed, "What's up, you didn't feel like watching the movie with us?"

"Something like that," Jill said as I sat across from her.

I narrowed my eyebrows, "There's something else isn't there?"

Jill sighed as she dropped her pencil on her art book. "Well, let's just say you're not the only one whose mother has gotten knocked up."

My eyes widened, "Oh my god, Emily's pregnant?"

Jill nodded, "Yep, my step-father's dudes finally did what they were made to do."

I rolled my eyes, "And you're not happy?"

"I don't know, should I be?" Jill asked confused.

"Well, it demends, how do you feel about it?"

"Mixed," Jill explained, "I mean I'm happy for her, but sometimes...I feel like she has forgotten me, you know."

I grabbed her hand, "You do live at Court Jill." Little tears ran down her pink cheeks, "But hey. Look at what you got passed in the last months. You've gotten over you're eating disorder, passed the bullying back at the academy and you've gotten so close to Lissa, right?"

Jill smiled and wiped her tears, "Yeah I guess you're right and I love staying here with you, Scott and Dimitri. But now...I just don't feel like my Mom is my Mom, you know. She's just there."

I sadly smiled at her, "Yeah...I know how that feels." I looked over at the time. "Alright," I started, getting off the bed, "When you finish whatever you're drawing, go straight to bed, okay?"

"Yes Miss!" Jill joked and I went towards the door, "But Rose," I turned towards her. "Thanks, for talking."

I opened the door, "I'm always here Jill, whenever you need me." I stated and walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind me.

* * *

I stared at the number on my cell whilst sitting on my bed. I didn't know whether to call or not. But what if I was over reacting? Or maybe I wasn't and there was something that Janine was keeping from me.

The bedroom door opened and Dimitri walked through, seeing me laid out on the bed, he came towards me.

"Scott's in bed," Dimitri told me as he took off his shoes and sat next to me. "What's wrong?"

I bit my lip, "Well, the other day I ran into this guy called Derek who said that he knows my Mom."

"That doesn't sound weird." Dimitri commented.

"I know, but he said that he went to St. Morgans, and that's how he knows my Mom."

Dimitri narrowed his eyebrows, "I thought your Mom went to St. Vladmir's?"

"That's what I thought too, and she said the same thing, that she went to St. Vladmir's, like me. But...I don't know...something's off."

Dimitri studied me, "What are you going to do?" I showed him the number on my cell. "That's the number to the academy."

I nodded, "I just need to be sure that what Mom is telling is the truth." I pressed the call and held up the cell to my ear as Dimitri watched me, running his long fingers through my hair, keeping me calm.

It picked up on the third ring.

"Hello 's, how can I help you?" God, I hated it when they said it in a very cheery voice.

I took a deep breath, "Hi, is there any chance that I could talk to Alberta Petrova for a moment?"

"Actually, she's just here, hold on." There was some mumbling.

"Hello," Alberta's firm voice answered.

I sat up, "Hi Alberta, it's me, Rose Hathaway."

I could hear her smiling thorugh the phone. "Rose! How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, yourself?"

"I'm well thanks, but I'm guessing you didn't call to catch up." Alberta said.

I shook my head, "No I didn't, I need to ask you a question."

"Ask away."

"I know this should be true, but I just wanted to make sure and I know you have been working at the academy for a every long time." I paused, "Was there a flood at the academy while my Mom was around that made you go to St Morgans for a month?"

There was silence until Alberta said, "Yes there was, it almost closed the academy."

I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Dimitri, who smiled back. "Alright thank you Alber-"

"But," Oh god. "You're mother never went to 's."

My eyes widened, "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I remebered every dhampir student and she didn't come to this academy," I was about to say something until she continued. "I actually remember around the time your Mom would have left an academy, the guardians talked about how she was on the top of the class." There was silence again, "And she went to...St. Morgans, that's why I remembered her, I helped her with a blocking move once."

I held my breath, "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime Rose." Then we both hung up.

Dimitri leaned up towards me, "What is it?"

I was still in shock when I said, "My Mom lied to me." I looked in Dimitri dark deep eyes, "And I don't know why."

* * *

**LPOV**

I knocked on the door and waited. I know it was late but I needed to talk to her, I couldn't stop thinking about it since Rose told me she was around.

The door opened a few moments later, to Janine in her pjs. "Princess," She said, "What can I do for you?"

"Firstly it's Lissa." I said and looked through the house, "And can I come in for a moment?"

Janine nodded and opened the door fully for me. When I walked in, she asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

I turned towards her, making sure the door was closed before I said, "I will only take a minute."

Crossing her arms over her chest, "What is it then Lissa?"

I didn't know how to start so I said the thing I've been wanting to say for a long time. "I know..."

Janine raised her eyebrow at me, "Know what?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "I've seen Rose's file," I started and she frowned, "I know.." I repeated.

"Oh my god," Janine groaned as she put her hand on her forehead. "You haven't told..."

"I almost did," I said. "But she has a right to know...about both of them."

Janine stared at me as she bit her lip.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH! **I'm sorry my **dear readers**, but that was another **cliffhanger**...I know right know you will be wanting to **hunt me down** and get **answers**, but you will have to wait until **two more chapters**. I hope you also **choked** on your **drinks like Jill** did when you learned that **Janine is pregnant**, tehe...What did you **think about that**? Did you** see it coming**? And also, Janine is **lying to Rose** and** Lissa is in** on the secret. What do **you think** it could be?


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

I have to say that some of your guesses to what is going on are **really** _close_, some of you are **actually dead on**, but you aren't there yet ;)

Okay now, this is set the day before the opening of **Adrian's and Rose's cafe**, they **still haven't named it** yet though...

And **someone** will be **returning in this chapter,** who you may ask, you have to wait and see. **MWAHAHAHAHA!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven:

It was the next morning as Dimitri and I were getting changed. My mind was spinning at why would my Mum lie to me? I didn't care if she went to , but there must be a very good reason why she lied. I wanted to confront her, but what would I say? "I know you lied mother"? I think that would make matters much worse.

"Just wait for her to tell you," Dimitri said for the seventh time, walking behind me and snaking his arms around my waist. "She might be just protecting you."

I snorted, "Yeah, how is not telling me which academy she went to protecting me? Did she have the smallest room in the academy? Shocker!"

Dimitri gave me a look, "You know what I mean."

I turned around to him, "Yeah but if it's about me, I want to know."

"I know you do, but you've just got to wait."

I narrowed my eyebrows at him, "You do know that I hate waiting right?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Yes, but you'll just have to deal with it."

I put my head on his chest and sighed, "Fine. But you owe me."

Dimitri just continued to chuckle and kissed my hair.

* * *

"Rose, what do you think of this one!" Lissa shouted, pointing at a photo of a wedding cake on the wall.

I tipped my head to the left, "Nah. I think you would want something...chocolate."

"Well you would say that Rose." Lissa joked.

"What? I think people would enjoy chocolate more than a cheese cake." I stated.

Lissa thought about it. "Yeah...I suppose you're right there." Lissa looked around the bakery. "Maybe we should have one more look before I decide."

We began walking around the bakery, look at pictures of the different types of cakes they did until Lissa broke the silence with an uneasy tone.

"So...how was the talk with Janine? I heard that she's pregnant, you must be really happy for her."

I nodded, bitting my lip struggling whether I should tell her or not. "Lis...can you keep a secret?"

Her eyes widened in...fear. "D-demends on what secret it is."

I gave her an odd lookc before going on, "my Mom didn't got to St. Vladmirs."

"What?"

I nodded, "Yeah she went to St. Morgans and the worse thing is that she keeps on lying to me about it." It was now I noticed that Lissa looked deep in thought. "Lis...you oka-"

Suddenly a voice I knew very well cut me off.

"Hey Kidz."

Both Lissa and I jumped at the voice and turned around to see my Dad with his smirk on his face.

"Dad," I said, speechless. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, someone told me it's the opening for your cafe tomorrow so I wanted to come down and see it for myself." Dad stated, "So I don't get a short welcome hug?"

I laughed and gave him a quick hug, "Welcome back Dad."

That's when he turned towards Lissa.

"Princess," He said meeting her jade green eyes.

"Abe," Lissa said without correcting him.

Even though they had only said one word to each other, I felt as if they were yelling at each other through their minds.

Until Dad finally spoke, "Well, I'm going to see your mother, I'll be round the house later to see Scott and Jill." Dad told me.

I nodded, "Okay, see you later." Dad gave one last glance to Lissa before leaving.

I looked to Lissa and asked, "What was that all about?"

Lissa shrugged her shoulders and went back to looking at the different types of cakes. I wanted to continue asking what was wrong, but something told me to keep my mouth shut.

I hated that voice in me.

* * *

I walked into the now finished cafe and it looked great! There were two brick walls and the other walls were painted either light green or cream. Pay-on four computers were near the till and tables and seats surrounded the cafe. 70s and 80s pictures were up, making the place look more...special.

I looked up to the till to find Adrian talking to someone at the front of the till. As I got more closer to the two, rememberance came to me as I knew who the other man was right away.

Derek Longarm. The man from the other day.

I stopped when I got to them, studying Derek. He noticed I was there then and shock passed hism face before he quickly covered it with his guardian mask.

Adrian - obvious to what was going on - smiled at me, "Rose, I would like you to meet the man who brought our dream to life, Derek Longarm."

I put on the friendest smile I could do and put my hand towards Derek. "Nice to meet you Mr Longarm." I didn't really know if he was a guardian, even if he was a dhampir.

Derek smiled back, "Nice to meet you Guardian Hathaway." He shook my hand.

"Please, call me Rose." I stated as our hand shake ended.

"Well," Derek said heading for the door, "Hope you have a great open day tomorrow."

Adrian did a childish smile, "Thank you for all your work!" Was that a gay voice I heard? Oh god...he likes...

Derek nodded to Adrian before meeting my eyes for second and walking out.

"Oh gosh," Adrian said putting his hand on his cheek. "Isn't he dre-"

"I'll be right back..." I said, following after Derek.

I finally caught him up as he was walking up to his truck which had a logo on it saying, "Longarm's Builders."

"Wait!" I said running after him.

Derek turned around with a worried expression but once again quickly hid it.

"How can I help you Guardian Hathaway," Derek said with a straight tone.

"It's Rose," God, now I knew how Lissa how felt - even with a bond. "How did you know my mother?"

He hestiated before saying, "She was in the year above me, we knew each other through friends." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

I narrowed my eyebrows, "Why don't I believe you?"

Derek closed his eyes and put his hands up. "You're going to have to ask Janine."

I was taken aback, "So...she is lying to me."

Taking a deep breath as he opened his eyes, he replied, "She is the one who is suppose to tell you."

"What do you mean? Tell me what? What are you guys keeping from me?" I was begging for answers as this was messing with my head.

Giving me a sorry look, Derek said. "It's not my place to tell you."

Then he got into his truck and drove away, without a second glance.

Leaving me more frustated than before.

* * *

**LISSA'S POV**

There was a knock at the door and I went over to it to answer it. At first I thought it might be Jill as she was coming over for tea today, but as soon as I opened the door, the person on the otherside pushed it all the way open, nearly knocking me into the wall.

"Excuse me, I -" I cut myself off as I saw who walked in - or stormed in it seemed like.

Abe.

I quietly closed the door and Abe began to talk.

"How much?"

I raised my eyebrows, "What?"

Abe put his hands in his suit pockets, but unlike the other times, he wasn't wearing flashy jewerly or colours. "How much for you not to tell Rose."

I choked out a laugh, "You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious Princess," Saying it like we were talking about the latest Moroi world news.

"Maybe you don't get this," I started, "Rose is my best friend - my sister. And even though I've kept this secret for months now, I know its wrong to keep it and I can't any longer. I wish I never looked at the s_tupid _file!"

"Then why did you?" Abe said stepping towards me, "I mean it's none of your business, so why look at it?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Like I said, Rose is like my sister and I thought she was in trouble. I mean, I did find it on the _Queen's _desk. I wanted to help if she was in any trouble."

"Please Princess," Abe said in a low voice, "You can't tell Rose...you can't."

I breathed out, "She has a right to know Abe! It's her life! You can't keep it from her any longer! What will happen in the future when she finds out from someone else, that will break her. That her own father didn't tell her first!" I was shouting but I didn't care. It was wrong of me to keep this from Rose.

"That won't happen," Abe stated, but there was a little bit of worry in his voice.

I slowly nodded, "Yes she will Abe...secrets don't stay secret. I should know."

I didn't want Rose to feel betrayal towards her father like I did towards mine. My father had kept Jill a secret for fifteen years, but it came out in the end.

* * *

**End **of this chapter guys! So next is the **big reveal**! Well, sort of...So now its your last chance to guess what the** secret** is. Let me know what you think and stay toned!


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

So, my **depression** is back again...Going to the** doctor's tomorrow** about it. Sorry people, I'm in a **really bad state** right now so I thought an update **might cheer me** up as I love all your reviews :)

This is the chapter of the great reveal and the next chapter I will reveal the Prequel!

So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight:

"Which dress?" I asked as looked at the ten different row of dresses on my bed. Tonight was the opening for the cafe and I was totally nervous. Adrian and I still haven't choosen the name of cafe and time was running out.

Narrowing her light brown eyebrows, Jill put her hands on her skinny hips and stared at the different types of dresses. "I dunno...I'm stuck between the purple and the grey."

"Well, that's no help!" I shouted, frustated.

Jill looked around the room and her green eyes fell on the shoe area. Jill went over there and picked out some gold high heels. "The purple dress with this dress and a black necklace."

I smiled at her as I took the shoes from her and picked up the dress. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome," Jill replied as she sat on my bed, being careful not to sit on any of my dresses. "What do you think I should wear? Jason is going to be there tonight and I wanna look good."

"How are you two anyway? You've been dating for about-"

Jill cut me off, "Nearly two months and yeah, we're good...We're actually thinking of taking it to the next step..."

I turned to her wided eyed. Normally parents would would calmly sit down with their kids and talk about sex. But the first word that came out of my mouth was: "What!"

Laughing, Jill answered, "Having sex, Rose."

Blinking and taking deep breaths, I said "Have you guys talked about it then?"

Jill nodded, "Yeah, well a little anyway. But does it matter when its with someone you love?"

"So you guys have said the L word to each other?"

"Not yet," she admitted, "But I just know he feels the same way."

Putting my dress and shoes to one side, I sat carefully next to Jill. "I'm not telling what to do or anything. But Jill, you're still fifteen. And I know you say you love him, but that could change in another two months and you would have already done it and regretted it."

"Look, I know I must sound like one of those puppy love teenage girls, but I'm not and I know Jason is the guy I want to be with." Jill told me with a bright smile on her face.

I gave her a small smile and slowly said, "Okay, but if you're that sure, then we have to get you protected."

"Protected?"

"The pill."

"The pill?"

I gave her a look.

Jill giggled, "I'm messing and sure, I'll totally go on the pill if that's what you want."

I nodded, "Alright, I'll book a doctor's appointment, but you have to wait until then, okay?"

Jill nodded.

You know, I never thought I would have "the sex" talk.

* * *

"Where are Jill and Scott?" I asked looking around the living room. I was dressed in the purple dress with the gold shoes. I was carrying a purple purse which went with the dress and the black coat I was going to wear while walking over there.

Dimitri was dressed in one of his sexy suits, which made me want to rip it off of him. "They left about ten minutes ago, they wanted to see how you made the cafe come to life." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "And plus, I was wondering if we could get some alone time."

I smiled at him, "You do know I have to be at the opening too?" Dimitri kissed my neck, making me moan. "As much as I want to do this...I need to be at the cafe."

He groaned as he lifted his head back up, "Sorry, I just feel like we haven't been...together in a while and you're mind is always somewhere else."

I sighed, "I'm so sorry Dimitri, I really want this, but...I think Dad and Mom are keeping something from me. Something big."

"Like what?"

"That's the thing, I don't know what. Mom lied to me about what academy she went to and she said she didn't know Derek! And I think Lissa might know something as well."

Dimitri did that cool one eyebrow thing. "Lissa? Why would you say that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know...but the way Dad and Lissa were looking at each other yesterday...I just got this feeling."

"Well, whatever it is, just know I'm always here for you, no matter what." Dimitri said, his voice filled with honesty and passion.

I smiled up at him, "And I promise you will get some of this," I pointed to my body, "Soon."

We kissed which felt like forever, until I stepped away, making Dimitri growl.

"Come on _Romeo_." I said grabbing his hand. "Time for the opening."

We laughed and talked as we made our way out, unware that tonight would be the worst night of my life.

* * *

When we arrived at the cafe, it was full yet as the party wasn't offically starting until seven thirty and it had only just gone seven. But there were a few people here, with Scott and Jill testing out the computers.

"You go on over to them," I said to Dimitri. "I got to find Adrian." He nodded and walked over to the two kids.

It wasn't that hard to find Adrian, he was behind the till flirting with one of our male workers.

"Adrian," I said, making the flirting smile on Adrian's face turn into a frown as the male worker walked off when I came over.

Turning to me, he said, "Oh come on Rose! He was totally cute and -"

"So straight," I added, nodding my head towards the male worker as he was flirting with a female worker.

"All well, there was no shame in trying." Adrian stated.

"Is everything ready then?" I asked.

Adrian nodded, "Yeah, but my aunt won't be here tonight."

I narrowed my eyebrows, "Why not?"

"Someone managed to get into her office and steal one of the files, I don't know what file it was, but sounded important."

I nodded and said, "Everything in your aunt's office is important these days."

* * *

**LISSA'S POV**

It was five minutes until eight and I was late for the opening. I had told Christian to go on without me as I knew I would be late. I had a good reason...well if you could call seeking into the Queen's office and stealing Rose's file a good reason. I had to tell her, I couldn't keep this to myself anymore. It was killing me! I know tonight wasn't the best of nights, but if Abe knew what I was doing, he would try to stop me. He couldn't keep this from Rose. This was Rose's life and she had a right to know.

I ran into the cafe, which wasn't so easy as the place was packed with Morois and dhampirs. I walked over to the main till where everyone was getting their drinks from to find Adrian.

"Adrian!" I shouted over the voice's of people, relieved to have found someone.

"Cousin, where have you been?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter, where's Rose? I need to talk to her, it's important." I said.

Adrian narrowed his eyes at me, "She's over at the computers with Dimitri, Jill and Scott."

I nodded and quickly made my way over to the computers, snaking my way thought the people.

Shockingly I found them five minutes later, Rose laughing along with the love of her life.

"Rose!" I shouted as I got to her.

She jumped at the sound of my voice and smiled, "Hey Lis..." Sensing the emotions through the bond, she said next, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes..No! I need to talk to you, now." I said, my voice cracking as tears burned in my eyes.

Rose nodded as she put her drink down, "Yeah, sure Lis. We'll go to the office at the back.

After having a quick word with Dimitri and giving him a peck on the lips, we got away from the crowd and into a hallway that lead to her office.

Where I was going to show her everything.

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

Lissa and I walked into the office, with me closing the door softly behind me. Lissa looked very stressed and tired as black bags were forming under her eyes. I had a feeling through the bond that something had been bothering her for sometime and the thing between her and my Dad confimed it.

"Lis, what the hell is going on?" I asked as I turned to her.

Opening her bag, she said, "There's something you need to see."

I narrowed my eyebrows as she dragged out a file from her bag. "Hey, is that the file that's been sto-" My eyes widened, "Oh my god Lissa! You stole from the Queen?"

"It's important," Lissa stated, holding the file in her hands. "And it's not just any file, it's your file."

Slowly and carefully, Lissa handed me the file and let out a breath as she did it. Like she was finally free.

And she was right, it was my file, with my full name:

_Rosemarie Kayla Hathaway_

"Why does the Queen have my file?" I asked, sounding very confused.

"Open it," Lissa said, her voice showing how tired she was.

Unsure, I opened it and the first thing I saw was my birth certificate. On the top had my birth name which I found odd as it didn't end with Hathaway like I thought it would, it ended with: _Mazur_.

Then looking on the father's name I saw: _Ibrahim Mazur_

My father's name.

But as I trailed down to my mother's name, my breathing caught up in my throat and my felt as if my eyes were coming out.

_Janine Hathaway_ wasn't on the mothers name part.

The name placed there was:

_Quinn Mazur_

* * *

**DUH DUH ! MWAHAHAHAHAH! **Well, the part you have been waiting for has been **revealed.**..sort of anyway. The rest of the stuff will be revealed in the **next chapter!** I'm **evil** aren't I? MWAHAHAHA! Sorry, had to do that again :D... So, what the hell** do you think** is going on? What do you think will be revealed in the next chapter?

**Let me know!  
**


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Hello readers! Thanks for all your comments, they really cheered me up. But I'm still coming to terms with what the doctor told me. She told me I have some Anixety Disorder :S and she doesn't know which one, so she wants me to see a therpist at the doctors so they can pin it down. But that's not all! She's worried about my health so I have to have a blood test too! Great...**

**To top it all off! My dad and I are having awkard silences as my grandma says he's "worried" about me, but he hardly shows it. **

**So there's my crap life at the moment! Just can't wait to get back to college to get away from all of this home drama!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter you've all been dying for :D**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine:

I stared blanky at the name on the mother's name. I thought for a minute this was a dream or some kind of cruel trick, but my fast beating heart told me otherwise. _Quinn Mazur_. The name ran through my brain, trying to piece it anywhere so I could know who this person was. But nothing came into mine. Just the name.

"Rose," Lissa whispered. "I know this is a _very _bad time to load more stuff on you, but there's something else."

I finally looked up towards Lissa after a moment of silence. "What do you mean?"

Gently, Lissa pulled me down onto one of the sofa's in the office and took the file from my hands. She turned it over and pulled out a sheet towards me. I held it up to see it was another birth certificate, but this one wasn't mine.

_Ryan Stephen Mazur_

That was the name on it, with the same mother and father.

"Whose Ryan?" I asked, my voice shaky as my hands.

Lissa hestiated before saying, "Look at the date of birth."

I scanned for it until I found it.

_March 23rd, 1992 _**(AN: I'm not sure I got the year right, sorry if it's wrong!)**

The day I was born too.

"Rose," Lissa said again, "Ryan's your twin brother."

My eyes watered even more as the breath caught up in my throat. I stared and stared at the two unfamilier names, but none of them fitted in my head. I wanted to deny it, say it wasn't true. But the truth was staring at me right in the face. I knew something wasn't right, but I thought it might of been something small. Nothing like this. Was Janine not my birth mother? If not, then why lie?

Just then the office door slammed open, I didn't need to look up to see who it was as I saw my Dad's familier black shoes.

For a while there was just silence, the only thing I could hear was heavy breathing and the feel of tenison in the room, that made me want to vomit.

Then, my father's angry voice said, "You told her!"

I felt second of fear in the bond, but it quickly went away. "She has a right to know."

"But not like this!" Janine shouted, "We were going to tell her...but there was never a right time."

"You had no right to tell her!" Abe shouted too.

That's when I exploded.

"_DON'T TAKE THIS OUT ON HER_!" I yelled, partly grateful that they're was loud music playing from where everyone else was. I looked up to both Janine and Abe, glaring at them as I said, "Lis, can you leave us alone please?"

Corncen came through the bond, "Are you sure?"

I turned to Lissa and gave her a small, small smile. "Yeah, go on."

Slowly nodded, Lissa went out of the office, closing the door behind her. I stood up, anger passing through my veins as I looked back at them, holding the closed file in my hands tightly.

"So," I started, my voice tense. "Are you going to explain_ this_?" Held up the file towards them, "Or do I need to figure out for _myself_?"

"Rose-" Janine started to say but I cut her off.

"No," I growled. "No more lies, tell me the truth. I want to hear it from _you_."

There were tears in Janine's eyes as I knew in her mind she was trying to figure out how to get out of this one. But she knew, that she couldn't. It was too late.

Closing her hazel eyes, she muttered, "I'm not your birth mother." I saw relief cross her face as she opened back her eyes.

I could feel my legs start to shake, but I didn't back down.

"Right, so were you ever going to tell me? Or were you going to let me live a lie for the rest of my life?" I said with a straight tone.

"We were going to tell you." Dad, Abe, whoever he was said, taking a small step forward.

"When you turned eighteen. But..." Janine trailed off.

I waved my free hand, "But?"

"But, you already met your father and I didn't want to tell you too much because then you would be overload." Janine told me.

I ran my hand through my hair, "So, if Lissa didn't tell me, would of you two told me?" Gulit crossed their faces, "Would of you?"

Abe slowly shook his head, "No, we wouldn't."

I rubbed my forehead, "So, you would never told me that your not my birth mother and that I have a twin brother!" Silence reached us, until I whispered. "What happened to them?...Where are they?"

Abe and Janine looked at each other before silently nodding and looked back at me.

"You might want to sit down for this," Janine suggested. "This could take a while."

I agreed as I sat down where I was a minute ago. Janine sat on the sofa opposite me and Abe stood next to where Janine was sat, looking to tense to sit down.

Taking a deep breath, Janine was the first to talk. "Quinn's name before she married Abe wasn't Mazur...it was Hathaway." She slightly smiled as I gave her a confused expression. "Quinn Hathaway was my half-sister."

I struggled for words.

"She was only a year younger than me, but she was much more like our mother - your grandmother - Marie." Janine looked like she was in a lost memory. "Quinn was such a free-spirit, down to earth, caring and passionate, with feistiness in her. She would have died for anyone she cared about." Breathing out a laugh, Janine continued. "I was always the bitchy, in control sister - who at a first meeting you wouldn't like. But Quinn saw passed my cover and saw me as the 'sensitive' one." She took another breath, "We did go St Morgans, only because our mother owned a small cafe on site. I always found it embrassing, whereas Quinn loved it. Her and her best friend would always go there after were classes were done and hang out over there." Janine looked into my eyes as she said, "I regret not being as kind back then."

I took a moment to say, "But that doesn't explain how Abe and my birth mother met. It doesn't explain why your pretending to be my birth mother. It doesn't explain why you say Abe isn't the father to your unborn baby."

At the last thing I said Abe cracked up laughing and Janine looked embrassed as well as amused.

"What?" I asked, frustated.

Abe calmed down, but a smile was still on his face. "Sorry Kidz, I had to laugh at the last thing you said."

"Why? Why would it be so funny if you and Janine had a baby?" I asked.

"Because firstly," Abe started as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It would be illegal. And secondly, it would be sick and wrong."

I narrowed my eyebrows, "What? Why would it be illegal."

Abe turned to Janine with a smirk on his face, "Should you tell her or should I?"

"I've already told her about the start, it's your turn." Janine said.

"Tell me what?"

Turning to me, Abe said. "The reason it would be sick and wrong for Janine and I to have a child because...we're brother and sister."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"H-how?" I managed to get out. "How could of you then gone with...my birth mother?"

Janine answered, "Me and Abe have the same father but not the same mother, whereas Quinn and I have the same mother but not the same father."

"So me and Quinn were never brother and sister." Abe finished off.

I put my head in my hands, "This is so hard to get my head around." I mumbled.

"Quinn loved you," Janine said in a small voice. "She loved you both, you and Ryan. She always said that you two were destined for greatness."

"Loved," I repeated as I looked back up at them. "Loved? As in past tense..."

Abe looked down, "Do you remember the story I told you about Peterson and what he did to Richard's family?" I nodded my head slowly. "Well right before that, both you and Ryan were three months old when I met Peterson. It was around the time I became business partners with Richard." Abe ran his hand through his hair. "Peterson wanted both me and Richard to work for him, as he was a non-royal like the both of us. But he had a lot of power over the Moroi world. Since we knew how dangerous it was in his world, we told him to 'piss off'. Unknown to us after that, Peterson was in rage and wanted pay back. But even before he did, he continued to ask Richard and myself to join him and we kept saying no. But after that night, we learned that you never say no to Peterson without something happening."

"Is that when Richard's family was killed?" I whispered.

Abe shook his head, "That was later." I could see his eyes were lost as he continued to look down at the ground. "Two years later I went out for a business meeting with Richard. I wanted you, Ryan and Quinn to come with me, as I had been feeling as we're beening watched. But Quinn told me I was being silly." He coughed out a laugh. "She told me not to worry, but I left one of my guardians there, just to be on the safe side." Abe groaned as he stormed over to the window which was behind the desk, both I and Janine watching his every move. "I know I shouldn't of left you guys...I knew I should of stayed and had the meeting another day. But I was young back then...happy with my beautiful newly wife and my lovely children. So on that night, I left...and that was the last time I saw Quinn and Ryan again."

I felt tears run down my cheeks as I knew where this was going.

"Peterson's men came to the house that night, killed the guardian I left and started a fire in the kitchen, to make it look like Quinn had left it on." I had never seen my father cry before, but there I saw two tears ran down his cheeks as he stared outside the window. "At the time Quinn was asleep on the sofa after putting both you and Ryan to sleep. She must of heard them as she...she...was shot in the stomach." I felt my chest tighten, but forced myself to listen. "But unknown to the men who came that night, Quinn managed to call someone for help. A good friend of the family and your godfather." Abe paused before going on, "Derek Longarm. Both him and his pregnant wife lived next door and Derek went into the fire to save all of you. But he couldn't find Quinn so he went upstairs, as he followed a screaming babies' cries." Abe turned for a minute to me. "Your cries." He turned back outside, "He followed the cries as he couldn't tell where he was going through the smoke and fire. So he managed to find you, but since you and Ryan didn't sleep in the same room and Ryan wasn't crying...Derek couldn't find Ryan nor Quinn." Abe quickly wiped his tears away when he turned back to me, with a expression that showed both sadness and worry.

That's it. The story of my life. I always have felt that there was something more to my background. I always felt like-

"Hey Rose!" Adrian yelled as he opened the door, making us (Janine, Abe and I) jump as someone had broken the silence. Adrian had a smile on his face but quickly placed with a frown as he sensed the tension in the room. "I'm sorry," Adrian said in a low voice. "I didn't mean to walking in on anything..."

I shook my head, "No, it's fine Adrian." I said with a shaky tone. "Just give me fifteen more minutes."

Looking at the state I was in, Adrian slowly nodded. "Okay," Was all he said before walking out, closing the door behind him.

There was a two minute silence as I took everything into my mind.

Janine broke the silence, "Rose. Please say something."

I looked down at my palms as I said, "How come I can't remember?" I asked. "I can't remember the fire. I can't remember Ryan...I can't even remember my own mother."

"Rose," Janine started with a gentle voice. "You were only two when it happened. Children at that age don't remember anything..."

I head snapped up to her, "Is that why you decided to pretend to be my_ birth mother_?" I shouted, anger and gulit going through me. "So you knew I wouldn't remember them and you could take on the mother role?" I was now back to standing and breathing heavily.

"NO!" Janine shouted, standing up too. "Both I and your father thought it would be best, so people wouldn't ask question."

"OH! Okay!" I said putting my hands on my hips, "Who knew about this _little _secret!"

Janine looked to Abe for help.

Abe took a deep breath before saying, "Both your godmother and godfather, Derek knew since they were there that night. Your grandmother Marie knew before she died two months later. And of course the Queen knew as she had you set at St Vladimirs when you would turn six."

"So, wait?" I said, "No one thought it was weird that _you_, never came to see whilst I was growing up? Because Mason and Eddie's mothers always came to see them when they could. But you...You didn't even try." I said looking towards Janine.

"I couldn't," Janine replied. "Even when I wanted to, I still couldn't because...I knew when I saw you, you would call me 'Mom'. And I felt so gulity because...Quinn would never get that. Seeing you at the academy, watching you grow up into the brilliant girl you are today." There were both tears in mine and Janine's eyes as we stared at each other. "I'm _so_ sorry."

I pressed my lips together as I held back the more tears that wanted to come. "Well, sorry isn't good enough. Not after living a _lie_."

Janine rubbed her forehead, "I need to go to the toilet..." She said putting her hand to her stomach. "This baby needs to pee..." With an awkard laugh, Janine left the room.

Leaving me with my father.

After another minute of silence, he broke it.

"Rose-" I cut him off though.

"How many?" I asked, looking down at the coffee table between the two sofas opposite each other.

"What?"

"How many people have to be killed just because of your _business_?" I shouted at him and he looked shocked at my choice of words. "Come on _Dad_! How many? Twenty? Thirty? Or how about_ fifty_?" With each number I took a step closer to him, making us five steps away from each other.

"No one will_ die_." Abe said with a firm voice.

"Really?" I said with a not-so-funny-laugh. "Because Mom died. Ryan died. Richard's family died. Scott and I _almost _died!" I shook my head as I stared at him with a blank expression. "When are you going to stop playing this _game_?"

"I'm not _playing _a game." Abe tried to sound firm this time, but he looked like he was almost broken.

"Then why are you still playing!" I shouted in his face. "All the deaths...all of them. They lead to you..." I moved away from him, "You're the reason I never knew my mother and brother...All because of this _business_."

I was crying now and Abe looked like he was about to cry.

"Leave. Now." I growled at him, looking at him right in the eye. "And never come back." I sat on the sofa and whispered, "You're as _dead_ to me as Mom and Ryan..."

Abe flinched and he looked like he wanted to say more, but realising I meant my words. Slowly, he left.

Leaving me with the file that told the whole story of my life.

* * *

I quickly checked my make-up and hair before leaving the office. I didn't look too bad, but anyone who would look at me twice would know I had been crying. That something wasn't right.

As soon as I made my way through the hallway and to the crowded cafe, I felt someone catch my arm. Through the bond I could tell it was Lissa.

I turned towards her worried jade-green eyes as she said, "Are you okay?"

Managing to keep the tears at bay, I slowly shook my head and Lissa pulled me into tight hug.

"I'm so sorry that you had to find out that way." Lissa whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry that I had to tell you like that."

I shook my head again agaisnt her shoulder, "It's fine." I said as we pulled away from each other, "I needed to know."

Lissa nodded, "I know."

"Rose, Lissa," Adrian's voice came to us and an expression of confusion and stress was on his face. "You and me need to get up on stage to welcome everyone and to reveal the name. But we don't have a name yet!"

Suddenly, a thought went through my mind.

"I know what to call it." I said with a small smile on my face.

Adrian narrowed his eye brows. "What?"

"Quinn's Cafe." Lissa gave me a light smile, "Quinn is my mother's name."

Adrian looked even more confused than before and said, "I thought your mother's name was Janine?"

I shook my head, "No, it's a long story. One that I'll tell you later. But it would be great if we could name it after her. Please." I begged Adrian.

Adrian smiled at me and pulled me into a hug, "Of course Rose. It's the least I can do."

I smiled and hugged him back. When we pulled away, he grabbed my hand and said, "Come on, we're on!"

With a quick goodbye from Lissa, Adrian and I managed to get to the stage. The DJ gave us two microphones and everyone clapped as we entered the stage.

As Adrian was a talker, he explain how the idea came to him and I. Whereas I was looking through the cafe, until my eyes landed on Dimitri.

He was standing with Jill and Scott - who were listening to Adrian - and his dark, dark eyes were focused on me. He could tell something was wrong, he knew me too well. Since I didn't want to worry him too much, I gave him a small smile which meant we'll talk later.

For some reason my eyes went to the back to see Abe, at the door. My guess he was about to leave but he wanted to stay for the naming part. I quickly looked away before he noticed that I knew he was there.

"So, my darling Rose," Adrian said, putting a his arm around my shoulders. "Would please tell everyone the name of our great cafe."

I had to smile as I said, "Quinn's Cafe."

"Welcome to Quinn's Cafe everybody!" Adrian shouted through his microphone and everyone clapped again.

Through the screams and clapping, I managed to see Abe leave, with a small smile on his face.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Dimitri whispered in my ear as we were walking home, Jill and Scott in front of us.

"I'll tell you when we're alone." I needed to tell Dimitri, because I don't think I'll be able to cope.

Without saying anything else, Dimitri nodded, wrapping an arm around me.

But as we got to the house, someone was waiting outside the door for us.

"Janine?" I questioned as she stood up from sitting on the step.

"Hey Rose," She gave me a small smile. "Can we...talk for a minute."

Even though I was really tired from all the yelling, I nodded. "I'll see you guys in there."

Dimitri gave me one last look before the three of them went inside.

"How are you doing?" Janine asked.

"Not good. Well, it's not going to be good when you find out your birth mother isn't your birth mother."

Janine sighed, "I'm sorry that we lied to you Rose, but I really did think it was for the best. And so, I have this for you." She held up what looked like a photo album in her hands.

"What is it?"

"The first two years of your life." Janine said, handing the album to me. "With Ryan, Abe and your Mom." I held the book lightly me my hands, not wanting to break it. "I've had it for the last sixteen years, and now I can finally give it to you."

I looked at her, "Thanks." I said quietly. "Aunt Janine."

She breathed out a little laugh, "And I've been waiting you to say that for the last sixteen years."

I nodded as I walked towards the door, "Goodnight."

Janine nodded also, "Goodnight."

I went inside, leaning on the closed front door as I hestiatly opened the book album. And the first thing I saw made my hand cover my mouth.

It was a picture of me. But someone holding me, a woman.

My Mom.

From the looks of it I was only a few hours old as we were on a hospital bed.

Mom was holding me in her arms and right away I could tell where I got my looks from. But her eyes...her eyes were a hazel-green colour. I must get my eyes from _Dad_. Mom had brown hair like me, but a little bit lighter and the same oval face. We both also had light tanned skin.

She was smiling down towards Baby Me, and looking like a proud mother.

* * *

**ABE'S POV**

I was at Roland's bar, drinking to get rid of the pain in my head and heart. Rose didn't want anything to do with me no more and honestly I couldn't blame her. I was the reason that Ryan and...Quinn died. God I missed Quinn everyday and Rose was the only person who could still keep her alive for me. But now she has now put me as dead to her, there was nothing left to lose. Sure I still had my great son Scott, but when Rose tells him everything. I was sure he wouldn't want anything to do with me either.

So, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and ran a number I knew well.

He picked up on the fourth ring. "Richard here."

"Hey Richard it's me, you said you wanted revenge for your family." I took one last slip from my drink. "I want that to."

* * *

**So there you have it people! The truth is out and now I smell revenge on the way, do you too? Mwahahahaha! And yes, I had to leave that cliff-hanger at the end. It's my job :D But what I really want to know is what was the most shocking twist for you?**

**1. Finding out Janine isn't Rose's birth mother?**

**2. Finding out Rose has a twin brother named Ryan?**

**3. Learning that Janine and Quinn were half sisters?  
**

**4. Abe and Janine are infact half brother and half sister?**

**5. Derek Longarm being Rose's (and maybe Ryan's) godfather?**

**6. Learning more about Peterson?**

**7. How Quinn and Ryan died?**

**8. Or was it that Rose wanted nothing more to do with Abe?**

**Wow! A lot of stuff happened! But I still hope you liked it! It was really hard to write it too, to get all the right emotions in it! But I hope I got it right for you guys! Let me know what you think!**


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Hello Readers, here's chapter Thirty. Now this chapter is going to be short but very emotional. Also I know I said I would will put up the Prequel sometime last chapter, but I need a bit more time on this story before I start writing the Prequel. Don't worry DCR Fans! This story will continue while the Prequel is up. I'm nowhere near finished.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty:

**One Week Later...**

It has been a week since I found out my mother wasn't my birth mother. That I have a twin brother. That they're both dead. And basically my whole life has been a total lie. I've kept to my word and had no contact with Abe, I mean, how can I talk to him after everything. If he wasn't that stupid to get involved with Peterson, both my birth mother - Quinn - and my twin brother would be alive. Richard's family would be alive. I knew in my gut it wasn't all his fault, but...the angry and depressed side got the best of me. I couldn't forgive him, not for this.

I've talked to Janine a few times, but mostly they only lasted two minutes as I felt awkard talking to the woman who lied to me.

I managed to tell Dimitri what happened and he has been really supportive, even though I haven't been talking much or always going out to clear my head. Everyone in Court basically knew as someone overheard me talking to Adrian about it. So wherever I went, everyone always stared at me like I was some kind of freak.

I hadn't really talked to anyone since it happened really, like with Janine, the talk would only last two minutes.

And this morning was no different.

I got up around fifteen to six, still unable to sleep. Dimitri's strong arms were wrapped around me, like always. Slowly, I got out of his grip and got changed into some gym where. All week since I haven't been able to get some sleep, I've been at the gym or on the running track.

As I was about to head out when a voice stopped me.

"You can't keep ignoring your feelings Roza." Dimitri's voice was laced with worry and a bit of anger. I paused as my hand laid on top of the handle. "I know your trying to bury them but they won't stay there for long."

I swallowed before turning to Dimitri, my hand still on the handle. Dimitri was of course shirtless and was sat up, it was quite hard not to stare at that god body of his. "I'm fine."

He shook his head, "No you not, saying that you're fine only means that your not fine."

"Dimitri," I started, "just because I haven't broke down or actually talked about _it _doesn't mean I'm not fine."

He did that cool one eyebrow thing. "Talk about what?"

I gave him a look, "Look, I can't do this now. I'll see you later."

Before he could say anything else, I walked out of the room and slammed the door behind me, forgetting for a moment about the youngers asleep in the other rooms.

I slowly walked downstairs and lightly opened and closed the door behind me. Like I did for the last week.

* * *

"Rose," Janine said as we met halfway towards the gym.

I gave her a slight nod with a serious face. "Janine. How are you?" My voice sounded so formal, so not me.

Her face showed disappointment. "I'm fine thanks, I'm leaving next week, so I was wondering if we could...talk."

I sorted and contiuned walking, "Talk about what, _Aunt _Janine?"

She caught up with me, "About everything. Your father. Your mother. Your twin brother."

I snapped my head towards her, "You have no right to talk about them. And neither does Abe."

"Rose-"

"Why don't you just do me a _fucking _favour and get lost."

Janine stopped walking, with sadness and hurt written all over her face and you know what...

I felt nothing!

I've been feeling nothing for the whole week. I don't feel sad. Or angry. Or hurt in someway. I just feel numb.

So I just left her there, without a care in the world.

When I finally got to the gym - empty of course - I dropped my bag on the floor and connected my iPod to the laptop there, putting on **City by Hollywood Undead.**

_Let's watch it burn _

_Let's watch it burn _

_Let's watch this city burn the world_

Instead of putting on gloves, I just went straight to the dummy in the corner of the gym.

_ My body doused in ash with two empty cans of gas _

_The only evidence they have is a police sketch of my mask_

_ And it's hard at times to ask if you can save my heart for last _

_And it's hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black_

Staring blanky at the dummy, I somehow manged to hit it.

Then again...

Again...

And again...

_Let's watch this city burn  
From the skylights on top of the world  
'Til there's nothing left of her  
Let's watch this city burn the world_

And then I started kicking it. As I was doing this, flashbacks came into my mind. When Janine left me at the academy. Meeting Lissa. Janine not coming to see me. Asking stupid questions about my _father_. Spending time with Lissa's family. The car crash…

Suddenly, I was being dragged back by the waist. All I could see was water and blood. I screamed, and yelled stuff to be honest I didn't even know what I was yelling as I felt like the whole world was coming to an end. It was then I realised the water wasn't water, it was tears. The tears clouded my eyes and my continuing screams blocked my eyes. The blood - which I manged to see - was coming from my hands, that were covered with cuts.

Somehow, calming down, I turned to see Lissa and Janine at the doorway to the gym. Both looking worried and upset.

Wait, if they were there, then who the hell was pulling me back?

I looked up then to see the most beautiful dark, dark deep chocolate brown eyes. Dimitri. His eyes filled with worry and...love.

That's when I cracked.

I broke down, resting my head on his chest and falling to the ground, Dimitri following my movements.

Holding onto me and never letting go.

And I continued to cry.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter people, I'll try and release the next chapter soon. Also I'm thinking of after the next chapter, I might put up the Prequel then. Depend on how many reviews I get this week ;)**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll bring the next one up soon! :D**


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Hello my wonderful readers! Here's my latest update and it's quite a long one too! This is my Christmas present to all of my darling readers! And the Prequel to this story will be out on either New Year's Eve or New Year's Day, as another little present to to guys. So in this chapter you guys are gunna find out stuff that you won't see coming! :D  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirty One:

"How do you feel? About your father I mean, now that you have discovered the truth?" Doctor Miles asked - the therpiest - as he sat in his chair with a look that said I could trust him, even though this was our first session. It's been two days since my breakdown and I had agreed - for everyone else's sake - to see a therpiest. And here I am now, standing by the window and my fingers playing with my hair like I was an 8 year old.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know what to feel towards him anymore," I said honestly as I stared out the window. "I mean, could you forgive someone who has lied to you your whole life?" Now I was looking at him.

"It doesn't matter what I think, it's about what you think. Do you think you could ever forgive you father about not telling you the truth about your birth mother and your twin brother?"

"Honestly," I sat back down on the couch in front of him, "I don't know. I mean...I don't even remember my mother and my brother. But I feel as if now I know...I understand now why I have this big hole in my heart." I ran my hand through my hair. "And I didn't even know them."

"How do you mean?" Doc Miles asked.

I struggled for words, "Like...I didn't know what her favourite colour was. Were me and my brother close when we were younger?"

"These sound like things that your father would know." Doc Miles stated, "Or you aunt."

I let out a laugh, "I know, thats why I hate them a bit."

"Why?"

"Because they knew them and I was too young to remember."

"So your jealous?"

I bit my lip, "On some level, yeah I am. But on another level, no, I feel more angry than jealous."

"Because they never told you?"

"Partly."

"Partly?"

I put my chin on my fist and said, "Yeah...but I don't really know what the other part is."

"Well, that's why we're here." Doc Miles said with a friendly smile, "To see what the other part of that anger is about." He looked at the clock, "But I'm afraid that this session has come to it's end."

"Couldn't wait to get rid of me uh?" I joked.

Doc Miles chuckled and shook his head, "No, but go to Dee and she'll put up next week's appointment."

I nodded and stood up, "Thanks Doc, see you next week."

"Rose," The Doc called as I was about to open the door. I look to him and he said, "If you really want answers to your questions, you should talk to your aunt. You may hate her at the moment, but she could help you."

I nodded, "Thanks."

Then I left.

When I walked into the waiting room I saw Dimitri sitting in one of the chairs, reading one of his Cowboy books.

I smiled as I went over to him, "You know," His eyes snapped up to me, "You didn't have to wait for me."

"What was I suppose to do?" He asked as he stood up in front of me, "Wait in the car?" We got a therpiest somewhere out of court but also with someone who was a dhampir. Yeah, I know what your thinking. Dhampir as a Therpiest? But he's a retired guardian and wanted to help other dhampirs with there problems. It was very honorable of him.

"Yes, I know what's its like sitting in the waiting room, it's not nice."

He wrapped his free arm around my waist, "Your worth it."

We kissed until someone in another waiting sit coughed, making us break apart.

"Come on," Dimitri said grabbing my hand, "Let's go."

I quickly made another appointment with Dee and next thing I knew I was in the car with Dimitri.

"Are you okay?"

I gave him a sweet smile and grabbed hold of his hand, tightly. "I'm fine. I'm not going to have another breakdown." Dimitri flinched and I frowned. "I'm sorry I had put you through that, I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't." I gave him a pointed look. "It hurt to see you like that, but I know you didn't mean to and now, all I can think about is that your getting your feelings out, even if its not with me."

"Hey," I said gently. "I will let you know how I feel, but right now...I'm not sure if you can handle it. Even if you say you can, but I'm not so sure."

Dimitri nodded and kissed me on the forehead, "I know you'll tell me in your own time." And then he smiled, "Anyways, what do you want to do today?"

"Acutally," I started looking straight outside. "I need to talk to Janine."

* * *

I had to knock on the door four times before Janine finally opened it.

"Rose," she breathed and open the door wide open for me. "Come in."

I did and walked right into the living room. It was like any of the other guest houses, but more plain.

"Would you like something to eat or to drink?" Janine asked slowly.

I shook my head as I quickly sat on the couch, my whole body tense.

"How are you?" She asked once again as she sat on the couch too, but a distance from me.

Good.

I pushed my lips together, "I'm better, thank you. But I need to ask you some questions."

She raised an eyebrow, "What kind of questions?"

"About my mother," I stated, "And my brother."

Janine sighed, "I don't think I can really help you there. Even though before her death, your mother and I grew close, I didn't really know her. And I was hardly around for your brothers and your first years."

"Right," I breathed out, "So this is a dead end."

"Well, there is always someone else you could talk to."

I glared at her, "I am not talking to _Abe_."

"Did I say Abe." Janine snapped at me and stood up, walking over to the empty bookshelf. "Do you remember that best friend I told you about?" She said getting a notepad out, "The one who always went with Quinn to our mother's cafe?"

I nodded, "Yeah...why?"

"Both her and Quinn are like you and Lissa. They grew up together, more like sisters than me and Quinn ever were. So if you want anwers to your questions." She handed me a notepad turned onto a certin page, "I would see her."

"What's her name?" I asked as I hestiatly grabbed the notepad with an address on it.

"Kayla."

My eyes snapped up to Janine.

She gave me a small smile, "Yeah, that's where you get your middle name from. She's your godmother."

I looked down at the address and then I was confused. "Wait, this is outside of Court...In the human world."

Janine nodded, "Yeah, they live in the human world. They can't stand this world, so I would go there at night." As night to us was day for humans.

"Thanks." I said as I stood up, "This really means a lot."

Janine smiled, "You're welcome."

* * *

I left early that night, Dimitri wanted to come but I needed to do this alone. I didn't want him to witness another breakdown - if I have one. And personally, I wanted to learn about this stuff on my own terms.

I used the car that Dimitri borrowed and left Court, going to the address that held all the answers.

* * *

I didn't know what I would come to, but I was shocked to see that Kayla was living in a human street, with all different coloured houses and the sun making it look like the most peaceful place on Earth.

I parked the car near the actual house - so I didn't want to frighten Kayla - and made my way other there. It was only three minute walk unit I was standing outside the house. Now I was having second thoughts.

What if she totally forgot about my mother, brother and I? What if she never talked about? What if she refused to tell me anything?

I swallowed down all my worries and made my way onto the porch of the house, before knocking on the light blue door.

I almost gave up as no one answered for a minute, unit the door swung open...

It opened to a woman, who had raven black hair, beautiful grey eyes, Moroi pale skin, but tall. She had a wide smile on her face, showing her fangs. However when her eyes landed on me, her smile faded and her eyes narrowed.

"Rosemarie?" She breathed out, like she was too in shock.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

"Quinn's daughter?" She asked, "My goddaughter?"

I pressed my lips together as I could feel tears burning in my eyes. "Yeah, that's me."

Kayla stood there for a moment, staring. Then suddenly, she pulled me into her arms for a hug.

And for that moment, I felt safe and cried into her shoulder.

* * *

"So, you live at Court now?" Kayla asked as she was making tea. After we pulled apart, she dragged me into her house, into her kitchen, told me to sit down as she made the best tea ever. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, with my charge. Lissa Dragomir" I said as I watched her making tea.

"Vasillia Dragomir?" Kayla asked suprised, "Rhea's daughter?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you knew Rhea Dragomir."

Kayla laughed as she came to sit at the kitchen table with me. "Did I know her? Her and I were roommates back at Morgans Academy."

My eyes widened. "My Mom was friends with Lissa's mom?"

She grinned, "Well...not at first. We both hated her guts, but in the end we became friends. It was your aunt who was best friends with her."

I was taken back, "Aunt Janine had friends?"

Kayla tipped her head back and laughed out loud, "Yeah, even though she was known as the ice queen, she and Rhea were close."

"Wow," I breathed. "I never knew that."

"How did they tell you?" Kayla changed the subject. "How did they tell you about your mother?"

I frowned, "They didn't. Lissa found out and told me. But if she never told me, then I would of never have known, because they were never going to tell me."

Kayla sighed, "They promised us that they will tell you when you turned eighteen."

"Well, they both lied to the both of us."

Getting up, Kayla went back to making of the tea. "You know," she started, "Your mother was my best friend, like my sister. And your grandmother was like my mother. Better than my parents."

"What do you mean?"

Bringing the teas back over, she replied "My family was disappointed that I didn't have the fire element, instead I have the air element. I was the outsider to them."

"Who are your family?"

She smiled then, "Back then I was known as Kayla Ozera."

I almost spat my tea out. "Ozera?" I mumbled, "As in Christian Ozera?"

She laughed, "Yes, he's my fifth cousin, twice removed."

I leaned back in my seat. "Wow..."

"But we're not here to talk about me." Kayla stated, "What do you want to know?"

I sighed, "Everything. What was she like? Is she anything like me? Do I look like her?"

"Yes, you do." Kayla muttered, looking straight at me. "And you have come to the right place, I knew your mother like the back of my foot." I giggled. "So, eveything!...Well, your mother was half British."

"She was British?" I almost shouted, "You mean her father was from England."

"And a good man too." Kayla agreed. "I have no idea why your grandmother let him go."

"So that makes me-"

"Quarter British? Yes." She nodded, "And half Turkish, and quarter American, because your mother was half American."

When I didn't speak, she went on.

"She was born on June the 14th, and for her seventh birthday she spent the day rolling in mud."

I laughed, "Rolling in mud?"

Kayla shrugged, "Your mother was a free spirit and for her seventh birthday she wanted to roll in mud. Even though it got mud up her nose."

I couldn't stop laughing.

Then Kayla kept telling me stories about her and Mom, and with that, I felt more closer to her, even though I couldn't remember her. I could see why Mom was best friends with Kayla, she was so down to earth character and she had a charm about her.

That's when Kayla got the photo ablum out.

"Oh my god," I said looking at the pictures in there teens. "You were an goth!"

Kayla shook her head as she laughed, "I was not a goth, I just liked dressing up in dark things."

"You had blue highlights!"

"Hey! Your mother found it very cool." Kayla stated and I went through more of the pictures.

Then I stopped at one and stared at it.

In the picture was Kayla and my Mom, young and that, but there was a male. A male I have only met twice.

"Derek Longarm?" I whispered.

"You know," Kayla said. "When my husband said he had met you first, I was so jealous."

"Your husband?"

She put up her left hand, that held a marriage ring. "Back then I was Kayla Ozera, and now I'm formally known as Mrs Kayla Longarm."

"Oh my god," I breathed.

"I know its hard to believe, but your mother is sort of behind it."

"How?" I asked.

She smiled, "She was old friends with Derek, but they lost contact for a while. When we were sixteen, I was partnered with Derek for a project and I grew to really like him. So I told him and he said didn't feel the same way. But Quinn soon got the truth out of him and well..." She waved her hands. "Here we are."

"Do you have kids?" I asked

That's when she frowned, "No we don't. I was told by the doctors that I was...unable to have children." She pushed her lips together. "It was hard, it broke us apart for a while. But we surived and adopted Georgia and Henric."

I slightly smiled at her, "I'm sorry and happy for you. I know what its like not being able to have children with the man you love." I thought to Dimitri, but we never talk about it. It just never came up.

"Yes, Derek told me you were in a relationship with a dhampir." Kayla stated, "Your mother would be proud."

I smiled at her, "Thank you."

That's when Kayla stood up, "Come on, I want to show you something."

* * *

Kayla had been driving for nearly half an hour when we finally stopped. At first I didn't see anything unsual about the location, but then I saw the church. And then the grave yard.

"What are we doing here?" I asked in slight confusion.

Kayla gave me a sad smile, "You're going to see your mother and brother."

My eyes widened as I watched her get out of the car. I soon followed her.

She walked on, some how knowing I would follow her willingly. Which I did, my whole body feeling tense. Did I really want to see their graves? Yes and no, the yes part because I wanted to know that they were truly in peace. But the no part is that I didn't want to face that half of my family was actually dead.

But it was too late to decide now as I saw Kayla stop in front of a grave, her grey eyes filled with saddness.

I slowly went up to her - but not slow enough - as my eyes soon met with the two graves I've never wanted to see.

_Quinn Veronica Hathaway-Mazur_

_Beloved daughter, sister, wife and mother_

_We shall miss you._

And on the other grave

_Ryan Stephan Mazur_

_Missed son and brother_

I bit my lip, holding back the tears.

"I've might of only known you for a few hours," Kayla started as I felt her eyes on me as I stared at the graves. "But I know that you're a good person, a passionate, kind, beautiful young girl." She lightly put her hand on my shoulder, "I know - both of them - would be proud." When I didn't reply, she said, "I'll wait in the car." She gave me a squeeze on the shoulder before walking away.

I couldn't stop staring at the graves, my heart pounding in my chest and my eyes burning like the sun.

I put my hand on my chest to help me breath right, but it didn't work as I fell - on my knees - on the ground, in front of the graves and burst out into heavy tears.

* * *

"I should be getting back soon." I stated as we entered back into Kayla's house, "Dimitri and the others might be worried and I'm -"

"Tired?" She guessed and I nodded. "I couldn't blame you, it has been along day for you, but I have something to give to you before you go." She went back to the photo ablum and got out a picture. "This was taken sometime at a holiday that your father took us to." She handed me the picture which had her, my mother, my aunt, father and Derek in. "That was one of the times when we were very happy."

I smiled at her, "Thank you, for everything, may I keep in contact by e-mail though?"

"I certinally hope so," She said happily, "come on, I'll walk you to your car."

I nodded and we both went out of the house. Just as we did, a truck pulled up onto Kayla's drive way. Derek's truck.

As he got out of the truck, he paused when he saw me and smiled went across his face.

"Rose," He said as he walked over to us, "It's good to see you again."

I smiled at him back, "You too, your wife is very lovely."

He grinned then as he stood beside Kayla, "Don't I know it," then he kissed her forehead and she signed happily.

"Before I go," I struggled, "What was her favourite colour?"

Kayla laughed, showing off her white fangs. "Green. Her favourite colour was green."

I smiled more brightly than I ever did today, "Thank you for everything." I called out from my car, "I hope to see you soon!"

"You better!" Kayla called out, wrapping her arms around Derek and he did the same.

As I got into the front seat of my car, I couldn't help but laugh.

Her favourite colour was green.

* * *

**That's it for today my fans, hopefully I'll update soon but no promises. I hope you liked it and will review it :D I also wish everyone a Merry Christmas! :D Next up will be Rose's birthday and then Chris's and Lissa's wedding! :P x**


	32. AN: Long Time No See!

**Hey everyone! **I'm sorry, this isn't an update but you will be excited to hear that I'm writing the next chapters for **Different Coloured Roses **and **Fiery Secrets and Love**.

I will now explain where I have been for the last **one and a half year** (fuck, has it really been that long?!)

As some people might know I have struggled with my past and mainly now I have been struggling with my **mental health**. So, I haven't been in the right mind to keep up to speed with everything.

Another reason is that I sometimes go off things, like with VA. If something else sparks my interest, my past obsession is completely forgotten.

My last reason is because of my novel writing. If you would like to see what I'm on about, look on my profile and there's a link to my first novel, **Undying Ghosts**. I am currently writing the second novel, **Undying Blood**, which should be self-published on the same website in August :)

There are also many other things going on in my life, but that will take up the entire year to explain. I just gave you the main details of what's been going on in my life.

I hope everyone understands, as it's taking me a lot of effort now to come back to this. It's not that I don't enjoy it, it's just mainly my brain is fucked up now a bit and I have a lot going on.

But since it's nearly **summer time**, I've decided to get back to some of my old **fanfictions** I have yet to finish.

But I mainly would like to thank **SJKBS**, as I got a PM from them to get me to continue writing **FSAL** and I'm just writing the next chapter for that.

Though, I am going to ask you all to be patient with me, mainly the **DCR** fans, as I do have drama and that in real life, and I mainly think this will be good for me.

You may see a difference in **my writing style**, as it has been over a year. I have grown a bit with my writing and I hope you like it.

See you all soon I guess!

- **XxMissLittleAuthorxX**


End file.
